Bataille Pour Le Joyau
by jetblack1979
Summary: Complété. Dans la traduction de ce fanfic anglais, Inuyasha et Sailor Moon unissent leur forces pour combattre Naraku qui veut conquérir l'univers. Lisez et envoyez des reviews. Merci.
1. Default Chapter

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 01 : Évadés Vers Le Futur

Nous retrouvions Inuyasha et ses amis engagés encore une fois dans un combat mortel contre Naraku. Le puissant demi démon avait orchestré un piège pour le groupe d'héros, mais ça s'était retourné contre lui et il fut obligé de les combattre. Il ne voulait pas s'échapper car il n'eut pas encore trouvé un moyen. Naraku attaquait Inuyasha avec son épée d'os qui était sorti de son bras droit alors qu'il fut dans sa forme de démon (celle avec les piques et les 3 queues de dragons en arrières de son dos). Sango lança son boomerang Hiraikotsu sur Naraku, mais celui-ci leva son épée et coupa le boomerang en deux.

Sois maudit, Naraku , cria-t-elle

Elle sortit son épée et se dirigeait tout droit vers le démon pour lui couper le bras. Mais l'exterminatrice de démons fut blessée au ventre par Naraku. La blessure n'était pas mortelle, ni profonde, mais ça faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se battre. Miroku ne put utiliser son Kazaana (en français, tunnel de vent) sur le mauvais demi démon à cause des insectes de celui-ci qui grouillaient de partout. Par contre, il pouvait se battre avec son bâton de moine. Mais le bâton fut aussitôt coupé en deux par Naraku dont sa main s'est changée en griffe. Il blessa aussi l'épaule gauche du moine. Il n'était pas en danger de mort, mais il avait besoin d'aide médicale au plus vite, sinon, il risquerait de saigner à mort. Naraku tourna son attention sur Inuyasha, mais il commit une erreur. Pendant que le démon s'occupait de Sango et Miroku, le gentil demi démon utilisait sa technique Kaze No Kizu sur Naraku tandis que Kagome tirait une flèche qui accompagnait le souffle d'air puissant. Ces deux attaques heurtaient le démon de plein fouet. Seuls le haut de son ventre, son bras et sa tête survécurent à la technique.

Prépare-toi à mourir, Naraku, dit Inuyasha alors qu'il se préparait à lui donner le coup de grâce.

Cependant, il n'eut pas la chance de le faire, car, arrivant de nulle part, Hakudoushi, la dernière création de Naraku, prit son maître, le transporte et tous deux disparaissaient dans un nuage de Miasma avant d'être rattrapé par le groupe de héros.

C'n'est pas vrai. Il s'est encore échappé. , cria Inuyasha.

Pendant que les deux voyageaient dans le ciel, Naraku voyait les dommages que son pire ennemi avait fait sur lui et savait qu'il lui fallait un certain temps avant d'être complètement rétabli. Il n'eut pas trop d'autres endroits pour se cacher. Il devait se cacher quelque part là ou Inuyasha et Kagome ne penseraient jamais le trouver. Alors, une idée lui venait à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Hakudoushi et lui dit :

Hakudoushi, va au puit proche du village de Kaede.

Le jeune démon obéit et les deux monstres apparurent en face du puit.

Maintenant, Hakudoushi, emmène-moi jusqu'au puit. , dit Naraku tandis que lui et sa création entraient dans le puit.

Le démon fut très affaibli par ses blessures dont il ne pouvait plus bouger pour un certain temps. Ils arrivèrent au fond en quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'ils passaient à travers d'un champ d'énergie. Une fois ce spectacle terminé, les deux créatures ne remarquaient rien de changer. Mais lorsqu'ils remontent à la surface, ils découvrirent beaucoup de choses. Hakudoushi transportait Naraku pendant que tous les deux furent émerveillés de qu'ils les entouraient. Naraku savait depuis longtemps que ce puit menait à une autre époque, mais il trouvait que le futur est plus intéressant que sa propre époque.

Où allons-nous , demanda Hakudoushi.

Trouve une place qui est abandonné et assure-toi que c'est si loin de cet endroit afin que Kagome ne puisse détecter mes fragments du joyau. , répondit Naraku tandis que son fils disparut dans un nuage de Miasma.

Plus tard, Hakudoushi trouva un vieil entrepôt abandonné depuis des années sur les quais. Il emmenait son maître au sous-sol ou le demi démon commençait à faire un long rétablissement.

Vas-y, Hakudoushi. Trouve tout ce que ce tu peux apprendre sur cette époque et reviens à moi quand tu auras trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à me donner, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop de cet endroit. , ordonna Naraku.

Très bien Ça a l'air le fun. Je vais revenir quand j'aurais trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à te donner. , dit le jeune démon pendant qu'il quitta le bâtiment.

Il regardait les gens marchant dans tous les sens. Il observait leurs vêtements attentivement lorsqu'il trouvait un manteau qui était jeté à la poubelle. Il le mettait et ce vêtement fut à sa taille. Maintenant, il pouvait se mêler à la foule et il commençait sa recherche d'informations très intéressantes.

Fin du chapitre 01.

Alors, que pensez-vous de la traduction en français du fanfic Battle For The Jewel ? Très bon, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ceux qui demande comment Naraku a su pour le puit, j'en suis venu à cette théorie : Puisqu'il voit Kagome portant un costume qui était très différent des costumes portés à l'ère feudal, Naraku est venu à la conclusion qu'elle vient d'une autre époque. Mais la question est : comment une fille du futur pouvait venir à l'ère feudal. C'est alors que Naraku envoie un de ses insectes pour espionner et c'est de cette façon qu'il découvre l'existence du puit. Au prochain chapitre, Hakudoushi découvrira l'existence des Justicières Sailors et du Cristal D'Argent et fera son rapport à Naraku qui s'intéressa beaucoup au Cristal D'Argent. Tout ça dans le chapitre 02 : Le Cristal Est Découvert. À bientôt.

Francis Doyon

Et envoyez des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285.


	2. Chapitre 02: Les Cristal Est Découvert

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 02 : Le Cristal Est Découvert

Bunny et Mamoru étaient à l'étage supérieur de la tour Starlight. Le jeune homme se révélait être Tuxedo Masqué en personne. La jeune fille fut surprise d'apprendre que le plus grand connard qu'elle ait connu était en réalité le héros qu'elle admirait le plus. Bunny se fut transformée en Sailor Moon pendant qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur avant que Zoycite ne le détruise. Maintenant, un duel entre Tuxedo Masqué et le guerrier des ténèbres fut sur le point de commencer. Les deux rivaux combattaient férocement alors que Hakudoushi observait de derrière une colonne de pierres déformées, étant bien caché dans les ténèbres. Le jeune démon ressentit une énergie étrange pendant qu'il passait dans ce bâtiment. L'énergie qu'il sentait valait la peine d'enquêter. Hakudoushi regardait tandis que Tuxedo Masqué se fit planté un pique de glace dans le dos.

Très bonne technique si je puisse le dire moi-même. , pensa le jeune démon alors qu'il regardait le héros qui tombait au sol avec Sailor Moon qui le tenait.

Elle pleurait lorsque ses amis arrivaient sur les lieux. Elle fut si triste sur les blessures de son compagnon et le groupe ne remarqua même pas la présence d'Hakudoushi qui observait le drame. Soudainement, un évènement surprenant se produisait. Le jeune démon aperçut 7 cristaux apparus de nulle part qui se rassemblaient proche de Bunny. Il voyait la fille qui lévitait un peu pendant que les cristaux devenaient un seul joyau. Il était un peu plus grand que les sept autres qu'il eut vus mais il brillait si fort que ça illuminait toute la salle. Il observait ensuite les vêtements de la fille changée en robe blanche alors que le cristal se retrouvait au bout d'un petit bâton.

Ça devient encore plus intéressant. , pensa Hakudoushi pendant que l'évènement suivant qu'il voyait fut une vue impressionnante.

Après avoir entendu leurs histoires concernant le Royaume de la Lune, il vit celui qui s'appelait Zoycite les attaquer, mais l'attaque ne heurtait pas Bunny, et Hakudoushi observa la jeune fille utilisant le Cristal D'Argent pour envoyer le guerrier des ténèbres vers un mur. À partir de ce moment, il sentait le genre de pouvoir ce joyau fut capable de faire.

Le pouvoir de ce cristal dépasse celui du Shikon No Tama. Naraku sera sûrement intéressé par ceci. , dit Hakudoushi tandis qu'il voyait Zoycite se faire emmener par un homme aux cheveux blancs et ils transportaient le jeune homme qu'il avait blessé avec son pique de glace.

Le jeune démon pensa qu'il en a vu assez et disparut dans un petit nuage de Miasma. Il revenait à Naraku qu'il subissait maintenant une phase ou tous les demi démons perdaient leurs pouvoirs lors des soirs de nouvelles lunes alors le décor du sous-sol n'était pas une vue jolie. Toute la salle fut remplie de corps de démons connectés à la tête de Naraku qui flottait sur le plafond liés à un tas de tentacules qui furent sortis de son cou. Il voyait Hakudoushi qui s'approcha de lui.

Tu es revenu plus tard que je le pensais. J'ai confiance que tu as trouvée quelque chose de très intéressant. , demanda Naraku.

En effet, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. , répondit-il alors qu'il donnait à son maître une explication détaillée sur le Cristal D'Argent et les évènements qui eurent lieu à la tour Starlight.

Naraku souriait presque à en rire. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'une telle puissance pourrait exister. Il était définitivement intéressé par le joyau mais il pensa qu'il devrait en savoir plus avant d'établir une stratégie.

Je suis très intéressé de ce que tu as appris, Hakudoushi. Mais je crois qu'on doit en savoir plus avant d'agir. Envoie quelques guêpes pour les garder à l'œil. Mais fais en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas vus par personne. , ordonna Naraku.

Entendu. , dit le jeune démon pendant qu'il quittait le sous-sol.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Hakudoushi avait les guêpes qui tenaient un l'œil sur elles, attendant de savoir de quoi d'autre le bijou fut capable de faire. Il découvrit que les filles avec le cristal étaient les Justicières Sailors et tandis qu'il les regardait, il découvrait aussi qui elles furent vraiment, ainsi que leurs familles et leurs amies, bien sûr. Quand il voyait les Justicières Sailors se diriger vers une caverne, il ordonnait aux insectes de se retirer et se transforma en un petit anneau de brouillard invisible qui s'enveloppa à l'une des jambes des justicières. De cette façon, il pouvait bien les suivre. Cependant, il devait être prudent car l'une d'elles, Rei, aussi connue sous le nom de Sailor Mars, était aussi une prêtresse Shinto. Elle ne fut pas aussi puissante que Kikyo et Kagome, mais c'était mieux s'il diminuait ses pouvoirs démoniaques, question de sécurité, car il savait qu'elle était tout de même une excellente télépathe. Après avoir traversé la caverne, il les observait se faire battre par le même homme qui fut à la tour Starlight, répondant au nom de Kunzite. Quelque chose se produisit tandis que le second guerrier des ténèbres allait prendre le joyau. Il s'activa par lui-même et une lumière enveloppait les Justicières Sailors. Ils réapparaissaient à ce qui ressemblait être à un tas de ruines mais il voulait savoir ou ils se trouvaient. Étant bien camouflé, il aperçut une créature à l'apparence d'une fée qui apparaissait devant eux. Il écouta leurs conversations lorsqu'il entendit les mots :

'' Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'il s'est produit dans le passé. ''

C'est alors que Hakudoushi comprit qu'en entendant ces mots qu'il allait enfin avoir les informations dont il avait besoin. Il voyait les évènements du passé se déployer. Il observa le pouvoir du monde des ténèbres. Une puissance qu'il trouvait impressionnante, mais le pouvoir du cristal le fut encore plus. Ça aurait pu les détruire, mais la Reine Sérénité, en écoutant que son courage et son cœur, l'utilisait pour sauver son peuple.

Quelle idiote. , pensait Hakudoushi pendant que le spectacle se terminait et qu'ils étaient revenus d'où ils furent venus originalement.

Il quitta de la jambe de l'une des Justicières Sailors et s'envolait après avoir décidé qu'il en avait appris assez. Il revint à Naraku et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu.

C'est encore plus puissant que je puisse l'imaginer. , pensa Naraku alors qu'un sourire grandissait sur son visage.

Avec le pouvoir de ce bijou dans mes mains, je serai invincible et même Inuyasha ne pourra pas m'arrêter. Une fois que je serai complètement rétabli, ces Justicières Sailors devront être préparer à perdre leur cristal à moi. , pensait-il pendant qu'il commençait à sourire de façon machiavélique.

Fin du chapitre 02.

Note de l'auteur : Zoycite est sûrement le personnage le plus complexe de Sailor Moon. On dit que c'est un homme, mais je trouve qu'il a l'air d'une fille. J'espère que vous êtes du même avis que moi. Prochain chapitre : Nouvelle École. Où Naraku prépare de son plan de s'emparer du Cristal D'Argent. Et Mini-Bunny et Setsuna seront ses premières victimes. À bientôt.

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez d'envoyez des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En Anglais seulement.


	3. Chapitre 03: Nouvelle École

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 03 : Nouvelle École

Les mois avaient passés, et Inuyasha et ses amis se reposaient, tout en essayant de savoir ou pouvait bien se cacher Naraku. Miroku avait espéré penser qu'il était mort mais son Kazaana fut toujours présent sur sa main droite. Ils eurent cherché partout et toujours aucune trace de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Le demi démon pensait qu'ils étaient proches de Naraku lorsqu' ils auraient trouvé son cœur, mais le démon l'a réabsorbé pour empêcher Inuyasha de le détruire. Ils cherchaient partout. Ils pensèrent être proche de retrouver Naraku quand ils tombèrent sur Kagura et Kanna. Mais elles disaient qu'elles n'avaient pas vu leurs maîtres depuis des mois. Quand ils rencontrèrent Sesshoumaru et Kouga, les réponses furent les mêmes. Inuyasha retrouva Kikyo qui lui demanda ou se cachait Naraku, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée ou il était. En fait, personne ne savait où il se cacha.

- Mais ou peut bien se cacher Naraku ? , cria le demi démon et son cri fut si fort que les gens aux alentours purent l'entendre d'un kilomètre.

- Y a-t-il d'autres endroits ou on n'a pas encore vérifié ? , demanda Kagome.

- Eh bien, on a examiné toutes les places possibles ou il peut bien se cacher. , répondit Sango.

- Oui. On a cherché dans tous les endroits ayant la moindre aura mauvaise. , ajouta Miroku.

- Mais ou peut-il bien se cacher alors ? , questionna Shippo.

- Bon, je vais retourner à mon époque. On résoudra ça plus tard. Je vais à une nouvelle école aujourd'hui. Au revoir et à bientôt. , dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle sautait dans le puit.

Elle arriva juste à temps pour rencontrer sa mère dehors qui la conduisait à sa nouvelle école nommé le collège Jyuban. Sa mère signait tous les papiers nécessaires pour la faire admettre dans cet établissement scolaire et une fois que tout ceci fut complété, Kagome passa le reste de sa journée scolaire au collège Jyuban. Elle s'ennuyait de son ancienne école, mais elle savait que sa première école n'offrait pas les classes qu'elle voulait faire. Alors, elle demanda à sa mère de la transférer au collège Jyuban afin qu'elle pouvait faire les classes qu'elle voudrait faire. Elle était conduite jusqu'à sa classe et son professeur fut Mme. Haruna. Elle y entra et sa nouvelle enseignante la remarqua.

- Ah. Tu dois être la nouvelle étudiante. Viens ici et je vais te présenter à la classe. , dit gentiment Mme. Haruna tandis qu'elle montra sa classe à Kagome.

- Chère classe, nous avons une nouvelle élève qui vient ici aujourd'hui et elle s'appelle Kagome Higurashi. Elle vient d'être transférée d'une autre école. , annonça la professeure alors que la jeune fille saluait ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

Avant que Mme. Haruna ne put continuer la présentation, elle entendait des ronflements dans l'arrière fond. Les élèves se tournèrent et voyaient Bunny entrain de dormir avec un livre ouvert sur sa tête. L'enseignante se dirigea vers le bureau de la jeune fille, prit le livre, le ferma et le déposa très fort sur le bureau proche de sa tête. C'était à ce moment que Bunny se réveilla en sursaut parce qu'elle faisait un somme très relaxant. Tous les élèves se mirent à rire un peu pendant que la jeune fille observa le visage mécontent de sa professeure.

- Bonjour Mme. Haruna. Pourriez-vous me laissez dormir un peu pour un petit moment ? , demanda Bunny avec un bâillement.

- Bunny, tu agis pas très poliment avec ta nouvelle camarade. , informa Mme. Haruna à son élève paresseuse.

- Oh. Bonjour. , dit la jeune fille en voyant Kagome à côté de son enseignante.

- Kagome, tu assiéras à coté de Bunny. Ok ? , s'exclama Mme. Haruna en lui montrant un bureau vide proche de Bunny.

La jeune fille s'assit à son nouveau bureau et pour le reste de la journée, elle fit ses études scolaires. Après l'école, Kagome rentrait chez elle à pied. Sur son chemin, elle rencontrait sa nouvelle camarade de classe qui parlait avec une autre élève aux cheveux bleus courts.

- Salut Kagome. , dit Bunny en saluant sa nouvelle amie.

- Salut Bunny. Qui est ton amie ? , demanda Kagome.

- Oh. Ami, voici Kagome, la nouvelle élève dont je t'ai parlé. Informa-t-elle à Ami.

- Bonjour. , se présenta-t-elle à la nouvelle venue avec une poignée de main.

Les 3 filles eurent une parfaite conversation, devenant de bonnes amies tandis qu'elles marchaient sur la rue jusqu'à que Bunny disait à Kagome qu'elle et Ami devaient se rendre à une sorte de réunion. La jeune fille retournait chez elle alors que les deux autres filles rejoignaient les autres au parc pour faire leurs adieux à Mini-Bunny. Makoto, Rei, Minako, Luna, Artémis, Mini-Bunny et Mamoru attendait tous leur arrivée au quai proche du lac du parc. Ils firent tous leur au revoir à la petite fille et la voyaient s'envoler vers les nuages crée par sa clé du temps. Mais avant qu'elle atteigne les nuages, quelqu'un de mystérieux la capturait. La personne atterrissait sur une branche d'arbre de l'autre côté du lac. Les filles s'arrêtaient là-bas et eurent une bonne vue sur la personne qui avait capturé Mini-Bunny. Il portait un étrange costume rouge et eut des cheveux blancs grisants avec des oreilles de chien. Pendant que les filles furent distraites par le kidnappeur, un brouillard mauve entrait dans la porte en forme de nuage avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

- Relâche Mini-Bunny, qui que tu sois ! , ordonna Bunny, mais la créature disparut dans une tornade de Miasma avant que personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.

Pendant que les Justicières Sailors essayaient de retrouver la petite fille, Sailor Pluton se tenait proche de la porte du temps attendant le retour de Mini-Bunny. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle ne sentait pas la petite fille, mais la présence d'un autre être qui s'approcha d'elle. Elle vit quelqu'un qui venait à elle en dehors du brouillard. L'homme portait un masque de babouin. Sailor Pluton se prépara à se battre contre l'intrus donc elle pouvait voir le sourire de l'homme à travers son masque.

Fin du chapitre 03.

Note de l'auteur : Naraku commence déjà son opération de s'emparer du Cristal D'Argent. Mini-Bunny a été sa première victime et Sailor Pluton risque d'être la suivante. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est Inuyasha qui a kidnappé Mini-Bunny ? Vous saurez qui est celui qui a osé usurpé l'identité d'Inuyasha au prochain chapitre : Un Plan Mauvais Se Déploie. Ou Naraku recrute tous ses acolytes et leur fais part de son plan. À bientôt.

Francis Doyon

P.S. Surtout, n'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	4. Chapitre 04: Un Mauvais Plan Se Déploie

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 04 : Un Plan Mauvais Se Déploie

Naraku regardait Sailor Pluton droit dans les yeux. La Justicière Sailor attaquait l'homme avec son bâton disant sa phrase habituelle quand quelqu'un pénétrait dans ce lieu.

- Ceci est la Porte du Temps. Seuls les êtres dignes ont le droit d'y enter et toi, tu n'es pas digne.

Alors que son bâton allait frapper Naraku sur la tête, celui-ci le prit d'une seule main. Tandis qu'il le tenait, il envoya une quantité épouvantable d'énergie résultant à électrocuter Sailor Pluton. Elle souffrait énormément pendant que Naraku la jetait au sol. Elle avait toujours son bâton dans ses mains alors qu'elle se levait et attaqua à nouveau. Le démon recula tandis qu'elle coupa son masque révélant Naraku dans ses habits de Yukata habituels. Sailor Pluton gardait un œil sur son adversaire. Elle n'eut aucune idée sur comment il était arrivé ici, mais elle comptait bien faire son possible pour qu'il n'avance pas d'un pas de plus.

- Penses-tu vraiment que tes tentatives inutiles de vouloir m'arrêter vont fonctionner ? , questionna Naraku avec un sourire mauvais.

- C'est mon travail de ne jamais laisser les indignes traverser cette porte. , répondit Sailor Pluton pendant qu'elle utilisait son attaque Cri De La Mort sur lui.

Alors que l'attaque allait le frapper de plein fouet, l'homme se recouvrait lui-même dans une sphère d'énergie rose tandis qu'il se transformait en sa forme démon pendant que les extensions d'os grandissaient de son corps. La technique toucha sa cible, mais elle fut absorbée par la sphère d'énergie. Naraku commençait à rire alors qu'une sphère d'énergie bleue émergea de sa sphère rose.

- Tes attaques sont inutiles contre moi. Maintenant sent la colère de ta propre attaque qui se retourne contre toi. , dit le démon qui renvoyait la technique tout droite vers elle.

L'attaque heurta Sailor Pluton si fort que non seulement elle retombait à terre, mais que son corps rebondit à travers le sol. Elle essayait de se remettre debout, mais Naraku se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle leva son bâton, poignardant rapidement le démon sur le bras gauche. Mais au lieu du sang qui sortait du bras, Sailor Pluton fut englouti dans un nuage de gaz empoisonné. Elle tomba inconsciente quelques moments plus tard, mais le poison n'était pas assez fort pour la tuer. De plus, Naraku voulait la garder en vie au cas ou il aurait besoin d'elle. Le démon prit le bâton et le tenait vers la Porte du Temps. Naraku utilisa le bâton et le portail s'ouvrit. Il se mit à sourire.

- La phase un de mon plan est accompli. Utiliser la Porte du Temps me sera très utile pour moi. , pensa le démon.

Pendant ce temps, dans les tunnels d'égout de la ville, le pseudo Inuyasha mit Mini-Bunny à terre après l'avoir rendu inconsciente. Ensuite, un brouillard de Miasma enveloppa le faux Inuyasha qui changeait sa forme, révélant être Hakudoushi. Il fouilla la petite fille et trouva le Cristal D'Argent dans l'une des poches de manteau de la petite princesse. Il prit le bijou, souria et changea ses vêtements pour ressembler à ceux d'un garçon normal avec le T-shirt noir, les pantalons et les souliers, bien sûr. Il attendait le retour de son maître.

- Ton sortilège d'illusions a fonctionné comme un charme, Naraku. Et bientôt, ton plan aura bientôt atteint son but. , pensa Hakudoushi.

De retour à l'ère feudal, Kohaku fut resté caché dans une grotte, attendant les ordres de son maître. Il avait attendu pendant des mois lorsque, finalement, le fragment du Shikon No Tama implanté dans son cou se mit à briller. Il entendit la voix de Naraku dans sa tête.

- Kohaku, invoque Kagura et Kanna sur les lieux de mon ancien château sur le champ. , dit le démon.

- Oui, Maître Naraku. , répondit le jeune garçon tandis qu'il pensait à ceci.

- Je savais que ce démon était encore en vie. J'aurai peut-être la chance d'en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Kohaku sortit de la caverne pour accomplir les ordres de son maître. Kagura et Kanna volaient dans les airs avec l'aide d'une des plumes de la sorcière du vent. Soudainement, ils remarquèrent les insectes de Naraku qui les entouraient, les forçant à descendre. Kagura, ne voulant pas être jeté à bord de sa propre plume, atterrissait en douceur sur le sol quand elle et la fille au miroir aperçurent le jeune garçon se tenant debout proche d'un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kohaku ? , demanda la sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te veut, mais Naraku qui veut te voir sur les lieux de son ancien château, immédiatement. , répondit-il.

Kagura aimerait dire à Kohaku d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, mais elle savait que Naraku la tuerait si elle osait lui désobéir. Alors, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il lui demandait pour le moment. Plus tard, Kagura, Kanna et Kohaku arrivaient sur les lieux où se tenait autrefois le repaire du démon et ce qu'ils voyaient les surprenaient. Ils virent une porte en forme de nuage rose au dessus d'eux et aussi des centaines de démons de niveau inférieur se faire aspirer par la porte. Aussitôt, ils étaient à leur tour aspirés ou ils perdirent connaissances. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se réveillaient pour voir Naraku assit sur un trône qui appartenait autrefois au prince Diamant. Il se levait et marchait vers eux.

- Kagura, Kanna et Kohaku. Que je suis content de vous revoir. , dit le démon.

- Ça faisait un bail, Naraku. Pourquoi nous avoir invoqué ici ? , demanda Kagura.

Il créa un nuage de Miasma et une image apparut sur le nuage montrant les Justicières Sailors combattant et anéantissant le Vieux Sage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , questionna la sorcière.

- Ces femmes sont connues sous le nom des Justicières Sailors dans le futur et elles possèdent un bijou puissant nommé le Cristal D'Argent. Ce joyau possède des pouvoirs au-delà de ceux du Shikon No Tama. , répondit Naraku.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous ? , demanda Kagura.

- Je veux que toi, Kohaku et Kanna, vous vous occupiez d'un petit problème pour moi, répondit-il pendant qu'il montrait les 3 images de Frédéric, Mylène et Olivia sur le nuage de Miasma.

- Les deux filles, Frédéric et Mylène, aussi connues sous les noms de Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune, doivent être combattues. Quant à la fille nommée Olivia, je m'occuperai d'elle. Kanna, je veux que tu restes ici jusqu'à mon retour. Kagura, je veux que toi et Kohaku, vous combattiez ces deux Justicières Sailors. Mais ne les sous-estimez pas. Fais en sorte de lâcher ceci dans la bataille quand tu partiras en retraite avec Kohaku. , dit Naraku qui donnait à la sorcière une petite sphère rouge.

- Je m'occuperai ensuite du reste des Justicières Sailors et d'Inuyasha. , ajouta-t-il et le nuage de Miasma disparut.

- Si elles sont si puissantes, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux les vaincre ? , demanda Kagura.

- C'est vraiment simple. La chef des Justicières Sailors est une… Eh bien, je pense que ses images en diront plus sur elle. , répondit Naraku alors qu'il créait un autre nuage de Miasma montrant des images de Bunny qui s'empiffrait, trébuchait, enfin, tous les maladresse qu'elle eut commise.

La sorcière du vent se mit à terre, riant aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le cristal le plus puissant au monde qu'elle ait entendue soit dans les mains d'une fille tellement maladroite. Même le démon trouvait ça difficile à croire, mais il savait qu'utiliser les Justicières à ses propres fins prouverait d'être une tâche si simple.

- Maintenant, va Kagura. Je vais t'envoyer toi et Kohaku dans le passé afin d'accomplir mon plan. , ordonna Naraku.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Est-ce que tu nous envoies plus loin dans le passé ? , demanda Kagura.

- Non. Je t'ai emmené toi, Kanna et Kohaku dans le futur lointain. Maintenant, je vous envoie tous les deux à l'époque de Kagome. , répondit le démon.

- Mais depuis quand contrôles-tu le temps ? , questionna la sorcière.

Naraku prit le bâton de Pluton qui fut à côté du trône.

- Avec ceci. , répondit-il tandis qu'il utilisait le bâton et Kagura et le jeune garçon étaient envoyés vers le portail en forme de nuage rose, les emmenant instantanément dans le passé.

Après que ce fut fermé, Naraku utilisa la clé pour retourner lui-même dans le passé. Hakudoushi attendait toujours, mais il voyait des centaines de démons qui apparaissaient et qui se rassemblaient de la porte en forme de nuage rose sur le plafond. Ils étaient tous piégés dans une chambre en forme de cylindre gigantesque situé dans les égouts profonds de la ville. Une fois que tous les monstres avaient franchi le portail, ça se refermait. La chambre fut aussi grande que celle de la caverne ou son maître utilisait ces démons à se battre et à s'entre-tuer. Soudainement, Naraku apparaissait en arrière de Hakudoushi. Il lançait un sortilège dans la salle et donnait un message aux créatures.

- Si vous souhaitez tous sortir de cet endroit, le seul moyen d'y parvenir c'est d'être le dernier survivant à rester debout. Pour chaque démon tuer, vous prendrez d'une partie de leur corps et ces parties deviendront vôtre qui vous rendront plus fort. Maintenant battez-vous jusqu'à que l'un d'entre vous soit le dernier survivant. , s'exclama le démon tandis que le sol à l'intérieur de la chambre se remplissait de Miasma en liquide.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, tous les démons commencèrent déjà à se battre et à s'entre-tuer. Plus ils s'entre-tuaient, plus le Miasma remplissait la salle. Naraku sus que quelques parties de démons seraient éparpillées partout dans la rue, ce qui attirait l'attention des Justicières Sailors et d'Inuyasha.

- Hakudoushi, ramène cette fille aux Justicières Sailors et raconte leur l'histoire qu'on a décidé de leur raconter. Garde ton identité réelle inconnue d'elle, mais attends qu'une partie de cadavre de démons soit éjecté d'ici. Pour le moment, garde-là inconsciente. , ordonna Naraku.

- Entendu. Pendant que tu es encore là, voici le joyau. , dit le jeune démon qui donnait le bijou à son père.

Naraku absorba le cristal dans son corps et quitta ces lieux. Hakudoushi transporta Mini-Bunny sur son dos et sortait des égouts.

Fin du chapitre 04

Note de l'auteur : Naraku a battu Sailor Pluton et compte se servir d'elle pour de futurs projets qui sont loin d'être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne va pas la tuer. En ce qui concerne le plan de Naraku avec la chambre de démons qui se battent à mort, je vous laisse une petite idée ce qui compte en faire contre ses ennemis. En plus, il détient le bâton de Pluton ce qui lui donne le pouvoir sur le temps. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 05 : Destinée Changée, Naraku va enrôler Olivia Tomoé. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	5. Chapitre 05: Destinée Changée

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 05 : Destinée Changée

(Quelques années dans le passé)

La famille Tomoé passait une bonne soirée ensemble avec leur petite fille Olivia. Son père travaillait dans son laboratoire et sa mère était avec lui pour l'assister dans ses recherches. Tout semblait se passer sans histoire. Cependant, dehors, un nuage rose apparut et Naraku en descendit, atterrissant doucement sur le toit sans faire le moindre bruit. Il se dirigeait ensuite vers la fenêtre du sous-sol et regardait les parents d'Olivia entrain de travailler sur une recherche.

- Il est temps de me débarrasser de ces abrutis. , dit le démon alors qu'il voyait quelques réservoirs en verre et que ses yeux brillaient au rouge.

Soudainement, à l'intérieur des contenants, du liquide se mit à exploser, créant une explosion puissante que M. et Mme. Tomoé furent consumés par le feu intense, ne laissant d'eux que leurs cendres. Les flammes s'apprêtaient à engouffrer la maison. Naraku entrait dans le bâtiment incendié et se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé. La salle n'était pas encore en feu, mais il regarda partout et trouva la petite fille dans son berceau. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et ils disparurent dans une tornade de Miasma. Naraku se tenait en haut d'un building observant la maison brûlée d'une certaine distance. Il tourna son regard vers le bébé.

- Ma chère petite Olivia, ton destin a été changé. Maintenant, Justicière Sailor de la destruction, ta destinée est entre mes mains et bientôt, dans les années qui vont suivre, tu deviendras mon arme absolue contre les Justicières Sailors. , s'exclama le démon.

Olivia, dans les bras de l'homme, fit un petit rire.

- Tu es déjà d'accord avec moi, ma fille des ténèbres. , dit Naraku pendant qu'il se mettait à rire et que tous les deux disparaissaient dans une autre tornade de Miasma.

Fin du chapitre 05

Note de l'auteur : Ça y est. Naraku a enrôlé Olivia à ses côtés et a changé la destinée de celle-ci. Le groupe d'Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, car les choses risquent de s'empirer au plus pire. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 06 : Frapper Et Courir, les deux groupes se dirigent tout droit dans le piège de Naraku et un autre personnage d'Inuyasha va se retrouver à l'époque de Kagome. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyez des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	6. Chapitre 06: Frapper Et Courir

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 06 : Frapper Et Courir.

Bunny et les autres Justicières Sailors avaient passé la ville au peigne fin durant 3 jours, mais jusqu'à présent, toujours aucune trace. Elles étaient toutes au temple Hikawa essayant de savoir ou Mini-Bunny pouvait bien se trouver. Ami tentait de la retracer avec l'aide de son ordinateur portable puisqu'elle eut le Cristal D'Argent du futur avec elle. Pour le moment, toujours rien. Elle se tourna vers ses amies.

- Mon ordinateur portable n'arrive pas à retracer le Cristal D'Argent que porte Mini-Bunny. Soit elle n'est plus sur cette planète ou que quelque chose m'empêche de la retrouver avec mon ordinateur. , dit Ami.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre qu'on puisse faire ? , demanda Rei avec un regard inquiet.

- Non, mais je vais essayer tout ce qui me viendra à l'esprit. , répondit-elle.

- Je suis surpris que quelqu'un l'ait kidnappée. Est-ce que le clan de la Lune Noire n'était pas supposé être détruit ? , dit Minako.

- Eh bien, qui que ce soit, il va regretter d'avoir fait du mal à Mini-Bunny. , ajouta Bunny.

Les filles aperçurent l'arrivée de Mamoru au temple.

- Hé, Mamoru. As-tu eu de la chance à trouver des indices ? , demanda la prêtresse.

- Non. J'ai cherché partout et toujours rien. , répondit-il.

- Notre meilleur chance de retrouver Mini-Bunny serait de trouver au moins un indice. , dit la génie.

Soudainement, tout le sol se mit à trembler, plus précisément les trous d'égout. Ensuite, du liquide noir fut projeté de ces trous d'égout proche du temple Hikawa, envoyant les couvercles en l'air. Ils regardaient alors que ça se mettait à pleuvoir quelques secondes plus tard.

- La pluie a une drôle de couleur et ça sent bizarre. , remarqua la jeune fille blonde.

Rei sentit la pluie et ses yeux s'écarquillaient quand elle réalisa ce que c'était en réalité.

- Ce n'est pas de la pluie. C'est… du sang. , dit la prêtresse.

Les autres filles figeaient de terreur en apprenant ceci. Tout à coup, quelques instants plus tard, des parties de cadavre de démons atterrissaient sur le toit du temple et d'autres sur le sol proche d'elles. Une tête de démon tombait sur Bunny. Elle fut terrifiée et dégoûtée en même temps. Tout le groupe se réfugiait à l'intérieur du temple afin de ne pas être pris par la pluie de sang de démons. Ami remarquait que tout cet éclaboussement de sang venait des trous d'égout dans la rue. La télé était allumée et elles entendirent les nouvelles qui disaient que des parties de cadavre de démons tombant du ciel submergeait la ville.

- Ami, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. Des fois, ça arrive que ça nous tombe dessus littéralement. , s'exclama Bunny.

Minako regardait dehors et apercevait un garçon aux cheveux gris transportant quelqu'un sur son dos qui se dirigeait au temple.

- C'est Mini-Bunny. , dit Minako pendant que le gars s'approchait de l'endroit avec la petite fille toujours inconsciente.

La jeune fille sortait dehors à la pluie avec un imperméable sur elle et escortait les deux à l'intérieur. Les filles prirent Mini-Bunny et la mirent au sol, essayant de la réveiller. Mini-Bunny se réveilla tandis que Hakudoushi se tenait un peu à l'extérieur.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? , demanda la petite fille.

- Tu es en sécurité, Mini-Bunny. , répondit la future mère.

Luna P. roulait jusqu'à elle. Luna et Artémis, qui venaient juste d'arriver au temple, furent contents que la petite princesse fût saine et sauf.

- Mini-Bunny, tu es au temple Hikawa. , dit la chatte noire.

- Oh. Mais la dernière chose que je me souviens, c'était qu'on m'a kidnappé. Ensuite, plus rien. , expliqua la petite fille tout en se massant la tête.

Cependant, son air confuse se remplaçait par une expression de terreur quand elle fouillait son manteau pour savoir si elle eut toujours son cristal avec elle. Elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle ne l'avait plus.

- Oh non. Je n'ai plus le Cristal D'Argent dans mes poches de manteau. Ce gars aux oreilles de chien doit l'avoir volé. , dit Mini-Bunny.

- C'est mauvais ça. Il faut retrouver le Cristal D'Argent et au plus vite. , s'exclama Artémis.

- Mais ou chercher ? , demanda Rei.

- Et si on demandait au garçon ou il a trouvé Mini-Bunny. , suggéra Mamoru.

Bunny sortit dehors afin de poser des questions au garçon.

- Excuse-moi, mais je voudrais savoir ou as-tu trouvé Mini-Bunny ? , demanda-t-elle.

- Oh. Je l'ai trouvé proche de l'entrée vers les égouts dans une allée à quelques bloques d'ici. Quand je l'ai trouvé, elle murmurait quelque chose à propos du temple Hikawa et je l'ai emmené ici. , répondit Hakudoushi.

- Merci, petit. , dit Bunny.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et expliqua aux autres ce que le garçon lui avait dit. Hakudoushi quitta l'endroit.

- Les pions se déplacent, pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps, les Justicières Sailors se préparaient pour aller dans les égouts. Dans une autre partie de ville, Kagome voyait les parties de cadavre de démons qui tombèrent du ciel. Cela signifiait qu'une seule chose.

- Naraku ne se cache pas dans l'ère feudal, mais dans mon époque. Je dois retrouver les autres. , pensa-t-elle.

Ne perdant pas de temps, elle sauta dans le puit afin de retrouver Inuyasha et ses amis. À l'ère feudal, le demi démon attendait proche du puit pour le retour de Kagome. Quand Inuyasha apercevait son amie qui sortait du puit, elle était aussi pâle qu'un drap.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kagome ? , demanda-t-il.

- Va chercher Sango, Shippo et Miroku. On va à mon époque. , répondit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna Inuyasha.

- Parce que Naraku se cache dans mon époque. , répondit Kagome.

Les yeux du demi démon s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Es-tu sûre ? , demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, j'ai vu la moitié de la ville se faire submerger par des cadavres de démons et par la pluie de sang qui tombe du ciel. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses ? , répondit-elle.

- Très bonne raison. Attends ici. Je vais revenir avec tout le monde. , dit Inuyasha.

Il partit de ce pas rechercher ses amis.

- Naraku, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? , pensa le demi démon alors qu'il courait jusqu'au village.

Cependant, de retour au futur, Frédéric et Mylène marchaient dans le parc essayant de trouver les Justicières Sailors car elles devaient les rencontrer. Mais, soudainement, une attaque Fuujin No Mai les mit à terre. Elles ne furent pas blessées, mais elles voyaient Kagura et Kohaku debout en face d'eux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? , demanda Frédéric.

- Je suis Kagura, la sorcière du vent. Et voici mon compagnon Kohaku. Rien de personnel, mais j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous abattre tous les deux, Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune. , répondit-elle tandis qu'elle lança une autre de ses attaques de vent sur les deux filles.

Le jeune garçon la rejoignit et lançait son Kusarikama vers elles, essayant de les tuer. Mais, les deux Justicières Sailors évitaient les deux techniques avec beaucoup de rapidité. Elles se cachaient derrière un arbre ou Frédéric et Mylène se transformaient en Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune. Elles sortirent de l'arbre pour les combattre. Sailor Uranus attaquait Kagura avec sa technique Tremblement De Terre pendant que Kohaku était heurté pat l'attaque Immersion Profonde de Sailor Neptune, le projetant jusqu'à un arbre. Kagura fut mis à terre par la technique et elle essayait de se remettre debout rapidement. La Justicière Sailor l'eut mis à terre à nouveau en utilisant une autre attaque Tremblement De Terre. Le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à s'occuper de l'autre Justicière Sailor, alors la sorcière sortit une de ses plumes et elle et Kohaku s'échappaient après avoir lancer la petite sphère rouge comme on les avait ordonnés de le faire. Sailor Neptune prit la boule et l'examinait.

- À ton avis, c'est quoi cet objet ? , demanda Sailor Uranus.

Son amie étudiait l'objet de plus près et remarqua qu'il y eut un rayon d'énergie qui pointait une certaine direction.

- Je crois qu'on devra enquêter sur ce mystère. , dit la Justicière Sailor du vent.

Elles prenaient la direction dans laquelle indiquait la sphère rouge. Pendant ce temps, à l'ère feudal, Kouga fut en compagnie de ses frères loups quand il était aspiré lui aussi par la porte en forme de nuage rose ou il réapparut dans les égouts de la ville, aux temps de Kagome.

- Où est-ce que je suis pour l'amour du ciel ? , se demanda-t-il.

Ensuite, il sentait le Miasma autour de lui et savait que Naraku devait être dans les parages.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé, je m'en fiche. Je suis rendu à l'endroit ou Naraku se cache. Quelle chance. Maintenant, je vais le tuer et ainsi, je vengerai la mort de mes hommes de clan dont il a osé les tuer, pensa-t-il alors qu'il suivit l'odeur.

Le démon fut dans une chambre, regardant Kouga à l'aide d'un cristal.

- Idiot, je te veux toi, les Justicières Sailors, Inuyasha et ses amis afin que vous trouvez votre chemin jusqu' à la chambre ou les démons s'entre-tuent. Et c'est là qu'on va commencer à s'amuser. , réfléchissait Naraku pendant qu'il se mettait à rire.

Fin du chapitre 06.

Note de l'auteur : Oh là là ! Le plan de Naraku semble être en marche. Et personne ne sait qu'ils vont tomber dans un piège. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 07 : Le Piège Est Enclenché Et Prêt, le groupe d'Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors se retrouveront dans la salle et vont se battre, en plus de combattre les démons qui s'entre-tuent. Si ils ne se dépêchent pas, ils risquent de faire bientôt partie du corps de Naraku. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas de faire des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	7. Chapitre 07: Le Piège Est Enclenché Et P...

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 07 : Le Piège Est Enclenché Et Prêt

Les Justicières Sailors et Tuxedo Masqué se dirigeaient vers le trou d'égout le plus proche d'eux. Ils se rendaient à l'endroit d'où provenait l'épicentre qui causa ce tremblement de terre violent. Pendant qu'ils descendaient jusqu'au sentier sombre, Bunny mit les pieds dans de l'eau d'égout.

- Ouach ! De tous les endroits que le Monde des Ténèbres ait choisi de se cacher, il a fallu que ce soit les égouts. , dit-elle alors que les autres traversèrent le chemin.

- Cesse de te plaindre, Bunny. Au moins, on sait ou aller. , répliqua Rei.

- Je sais, mais est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu choisir un endroit plus propre ? , dit Bunny.

- Quelle est cette odeur ? , demanda Makoto.

- Je détecte des traces d'une sorte de poison dans l'air. Ça n'a aucun effet sur nous, mais ça devient plus épais lorsque nous avançons dans cette direction. , répondit Ami en tenant son ordinateur portable.

- Alors, on doit être au bon endroit. , dit Minako.

- Oui, continuons notre chemin. , ajouta la génie.

Les Justicières Sailors continuaient de suivre la direction pendant que, quelque part ailleurs dans les égouts, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo et Kagome, qui tenait une lampe de poche, traversait le sentier.

- Es-tu sûr que Naraku est bien dans cet endroit ? , demanda le petit démon renard.

- Tous les cadavres de démons et le sang qui tombaient du ciel provenaient des égouts. , répondit la jeune fille.

- Elle a raison. L'odeur de Miasma devient de plus en plus fort. Naraku doit forcément être là. , dit le demi démon.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. , s'exclama le moine.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Naraku de laisser des choses comme une pluie de cadavre de démons et de sang de démons se produire à moins qu'il prépare un coup. , dit l'exterminatrice de démons.

- Mais la question est quoi ? , demanda Miroku.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on va bientôt le savoir. , répondit Inuyasha tandis qu'ils continuèrent leur route.

Pendant ce temps, Kouga courait dans les égouts suivant l'odeur de Miasma jusqu'à sa source, alors que Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune se rapprochaient du lieu que la sphère les avait indiquées. Le premier groupe qui arrivait dans la chambre ou les démons s'entre-tuaient était celui des Justicières Sailors. Ils regardèrent en bas du trou et découvrirent que toute la zone fut ensevelie par des centaines de cadavres de démons qui flottaient dans le Miasma.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? , demanda Minako.

- Je ne sais pas, mais…, répondit la prêtresse.

Mais elle s'interrompit car elle voyait quelque chose s'émerger du Miasma.

- Regardez ! , cria Rei.

La prêtresse et les autres virent un énorme démon rose qui s'émergea du Miasma. Le monstre était d'apparence humanoïde excepté qu'il eût des cornes et des parties d'autres démons qui avaient fusionnés avec lui. Ensuite, ils observèrent une autre créature avec une allure de dinosaure avec une deuxième tête sur son estomac et une couple de piques sur lui. Les Justicières Sailors regardaient les deux démons qui s'automutilaient. Le premier gagna en brisant la nuque du deuxième. Une fois que le monstre tomba dans le Miasma, quelque chose attirait le cadavre du démon vaincu et des autres vers la créature toujours débout. Alors, le groupe fut témoin d'une vue horrible lorsque la dépouille de la créature et des autres fusionna avec le monstre, causant celui-ci à subir une transformation. Le démon cornu avait maintenant un dos rempli de piques, une longue queue et une seconde tête sur son estomac.

- Alors voilà ce qui se passe. Il devait y avoir des centaines de ces créatures ici jadis. Ils s'entre-tuent jusqu'à qu'il y a un dernier survivant debout. Et quand un monstre meurt, son cadavre fusionne avec celui du vainqueur. , expliqua Ami.

- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il faire ça ? , demanda Mamoru.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne crois pas que je veuille connaître la réponse. , répondit la Justicière Sailor de l'amour.

Tout à coup, le démon regarda autour de lui.

- Pourquoi ne sois-je pas encore libéré ? La promesse était que le dernier pourrait s'échapper d'ici vivant. , dit-il.

Il tourna son regard et remarquait les Justicières Sailors.

- À moins que je ne suis pas encore le gagnant. , s'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il frappait le mur au-dessus duquel le groupe se situait.

L'impact du punch causait le sol à se fissurer, faisant tomber les Justicières Sailors dans le puit à Miasma en bas. Ils étaient pris dans une île faite de dépouilles de démons morts. Au même moment, la deuxième équipe arriva dans la salle. Bunny et ses amis les remarquèrent ainsi que le monstre.

- Ça à l'air d'une vue familière. , dit le demi démon.

- Naraku doit utiliser de la sorcellerie de régénération recombinée. C'est définitivement son œuvre. , ajouta le moine.

- Mais pourquoi Naraku veut-il refaire ceci ? , demanda Sango.

- Bonne question. , répondit Miroku.

Soudainement, la queue du démon se leva et heurta l'endroit ou Inuyasha et Kagome se tenaient. Ils perdirent leur équilibre et tombèrent dans le puit. La jeune fille tomba sur un cadavre de démon, mais l'impact la rendit inconsciente. Cependant, le demi démon atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Il sortit son épée, prêt à se battre. Il pouvait anéantir ce monstre, mais, tout à coup, son corps ne bougeait pas. Il fut touché par l'électricité quand quelqu'un disant Force Lumineuse De Jupiter. Inuyasha était électrocuté, mais ne souffrait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie cette attaque ? , demanda le demi démon.

- Tu sais où on veut en venir. Tu as kidnappé Mini-Bunny et tu lui as volé son Cristal D'Argent. , répondit Rei.

- De quoi parlez-vous au juste ? , questionna Inuyasha.

- Je vais te le dire. Je suis Sailor Moon, la championne de la justice et ton pire cauchemar. Au nom de la lune, je vais te punir. , dit Sailor Moon.

- C'n'est pas vrai. , s'exclama le demi démon qui se préparait pour une autre attaque venant à la fois des Justicières Sailors et du monstre.

Pendant ce temps, Sango, Miroku et Shippo sautaient dans le trou pour lui venir en aide. Kilala quittait des bras de sa maîtresse et prit sa forme de chat de combat. Une autre personne les rejoignait. Ce fut Kouga. Inuyasha, le moine et Sango étaient surpris de son apparition.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? , demanda le demi démon.

- J'ai suivi l'odeur de Miasma après m'être fait aspiré par un genre de portail qui m'a conduit dans ces tunnels. , expliqua le démon loup.

Avant que personne ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le démon, ayant assez attendu, commençait à attaquer. Il attaquait, mais il fut heurté dans le dos par l'Immersion Profonde de Sailor Neptune. Les deux autres Sailors sautèrent dans le puit pour rejoindre les autres.

- Whoa ! Deux nouvelles Justicières Sailors. Qui êtes-vous, vous deux ? , demanda Bunny.

- Je pense qu'on fera les introductions plus tard. On a une bataille entre nos mains. Vous autres prenez ces gars-là tandis que nous, on prend le gros laid là-bas. , répondit Sailor Uranus pendant qu'elle et Sailor Neptune s'occupaient du démon.

- Je vais vous aider. , dit Minako, rejoignant les deux Justicières Sailors afin de combattre le monstre alors que les autres affrontaient Inuyasha et ses amis.

La guerrière du feu attaqua le demi démon avec sa technique Mandalas De Feu De Mars, mais comme les vêtements d'Inuyasha résistaient au feu, ça n'eût aucun effet sur lui. Rei voulait savoir si le demi démon et ses amis étaient mauvais, mais quelque chose dans cette chambre l'empêchait d'utiliser son don de télépathie, la rendant confuse. Elle ne put savoir s'ils furent du bon côté ou non. Les jambes de Sango et Kilala étaient gelés par la technique Vague D'Argent De Mercure, les immobilisant tandis que Miroku se déplaçait dans l'arrière plan, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres personnes. Inuyasha aurait pu utiliser le Kaze No Kizu sur eux. Cependant, il commença à comprendre de qui se passait.

- Ça doit être le plan de Naraku. Il a dû voler quelque chose venant de ces filles en ayant pris mon apparence. , pensa-t-il.

Inuyasha et ses amis bloquaient leurs attaques puisqu'ils savaient que le plan de Naraku consistait à faire en sorte que ces filles les combattaient et tueraient. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas le laisser gagner, mais ils s'inquiétaient aussi pour leurs vies. Ils évitèrent les techniques des Justicières Sailors pendant quelques minutes. Quelques instants après, les Sailors commencèrent à ralentir sur leurs attaques. Sailor Jupiter affronta le demi démon avec ses éclairs alors que Sailor Mercure se mettait en arrière plan, essayant d'analyser la place avec son ordinateur, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de fonctionner correctement. L'exterminatrice de démons et son animal de compagnie réussissaient à se libérer juste à temps tandis que Sailor Mars utilisa son attaque Mandalas De Feu sur Sango, mais grâce à son Hiraikotsu, elle le bloquait. Rei bougeait rapidement pour donner un coup de pied au côté droit du visage de l'exterminatrice de démons, la frappant jusqu'à un mur. Avant que Kilala ne puisse l'aider, Sailor Mars heurta le chat énorme avec une technique de feu très puissante. Blessé par l'attaque, Kilala ne pouvait plus continuer. Alors, lui et sa maîtresse tombaient inconscients. Sailor Moon se tenait en arrière plan, attendant d'utiliser son sceptre sur Inuyasha. De leur côté, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune et Sailor Vénus avaient de la misère avec le démon. Alors, elles utilisèrent une technique combinée. C'était une réussite. L'attaque laissa une coupure énorme dans le ventre du monstre, mais quelques Miasma se levaient et s'attachaient au démon, le soignant instantanément. Pendant que la bataille faisait rage, le moine s'approchait de Tuxedo Masqué. Il se prépara à se battre, mais Miroku lança son bâton à terre.

- On doit se parler. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. , dit le moine, levant ses mains.

- À propos de quoi ? , demanda le justicier.

- On doit quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Sinon, nous deviendrons les victimes de la sorcellerie de régénération recombinée. , répondit Miroku.

- Sorcellerie de quoi ? , questionna Tuxedo Masqué.

- La sorcellerie de régénération recombinée, c'est quand tu mets des serpents, des araignées et autres créatures vénéneux dans une place et que tu les forces à se battre. Le dernier à rester debout fusionnera avec les restes de son adversaire, créant ainsi un monstre vénéneux. Si un de mes amis ou un de tes amis tue cette chose, alors celui qui aura fait le coup de grâce fusionnera avec les restes de son adversaire. , expliqua le moine.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? , demanda le justicier.

- Laisse-moi te poser une question. Ne trouves-tu pas un peu bizarre qu'on soit tous au même endroit ? , demanda Miroku.

Maintenant qu'il le dit, trouver cette place sembla être un peu trop facile. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Tuxedo masqué fut maintenant convaincu que le demi démon n'était pas le coupable. Ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

- D'accord. Si ton ami Inuyasha n'a pas volé le Cristal D'Argent, alors qui l'a volé ? , questionna le justicier.

- Il n'y a qu'une personne capable de faire une telle chose. C'est Naraku. , répondit le moine.

- Naraku ? , questionna Tuxedo Masqué.

- Les explications se feront plus tard. On doit réveiller Kagome. Elle est la seule à briser le sortilège et détruire cette chose. Si le sort de régénération recombinée est brisé, alors personne ne sera en danger d'être fusionné avec le cadavre du démon quand il sera tué. Mais d'abord, on doit arrêter nos amis de s'entre-tuer. , répondit Miroku.

Le justicier n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance au moine. Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, il n'eût pas trop le choix.

- Ami, viens ici. , dit Tuxedo Masqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , demanda Ami.

- On doit stopper ce combat. Inuyasha n'a pas volé le Cristal D'Argent. Je suis sur qu'on est tombé dans un piège. On doit sortir de là. Il n'y a pas de temps pour les explications, mais on doit empêcher Minako et les deux autres Justicières Sailors de tuer cette créature. Va avec ce gars et aide-le à réveiller Kagome. Il dit qu'elle est la seule qui puisse tuer cette chose en toute sécurité. , répondit le justicier.

Ami ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle commençait à voir ce que Tuxedo Masqué essayait de dire. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans tout ça.

- D'accord. , dit la génie qui accompagnait Miroku qui la conduisait à l'endroit ou gisait la jeune fille inconsciente.

Pendant ce temps, au parc, Naraku fut assis sur la pelouse portant ses habits habituels et entouré de ses insectes. Il avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Tous ces démons que j'ai scellé pour créer le monstre vénéneux émergeront bientôt et si mon plan fonctionne, il sera fusionné avec Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors et ils feront tous parties de mon corps. Mais s'ils ne sont pas absorbés par moi, eh bien, ma fille les absorbera. , pensa le démon.

Il sourit et tourna son regard pour voir Olivia habillée en costume noir, s'appuyant contre un arbre.

Fin du chapitre 07

Note de l'auteur : Oh boy, le suspense est énorme. Pourvu que Kagome se réveille. Sinon, les Justicières Sailors et le groupe Inuyasha finiront en partie du corps de Naraku. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 08 : Une Mauvaise Surprise, une autre surprise attendra nos amis. À bientôt.

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas de faire des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	8. Chapitre 08: Une Mauvaise Surprise

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 08 : Une Mauvaise Surprise

Inuyasha et ses amis étaient épuisés à force de se protéger des attaques des Justicières Sailors. Cependant, les filles s'arrêtaient de les combattre parce q'elles furent confuse sur pourquoi elles les attaquaient. Sailor Moon sortit son sceptre et s'apprêtait à éliminer Inuyasha, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Tuxedo Masqué mit sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

- Bunny, je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir par quelqu'un d'autre. Inuyasha et ses amis n'ont pas volé le cristal. , dit le justicier.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Sailor Moon.

- Quelqu'un a voulu qu'on soit ici, et maintenant, d'après ce que je vois, on vient de tomber dans un piège. Sailor Vénus, toi et les deux autres Justicières Sailors, vous devez arrêter d'essayer de tuer cette créature. Sinon, si vous le tuer, vous risquez de fusionner avec son cadavre. , dit Tuxedo Masqué.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Si on ne le tue pas, c'est lui qui va nous tuer. , avertit Sailor Vénus.

- Ce sera pire si tu le fais. , s'exclama le justicier.

- D'accord. On se retient de le tuer, mais si tu as une idée sur comment nous débarrasser de cette créature, maintenant serait un bon moment de l'utiliser. , dit Sailor Uranus.

Miroku et Ami rejoignaient Kagome qui était toujours inconsciente. L'apprentie docteur la secoua en essayant de la réveiller. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille reprenait connaissance.

- Kagome, est-ce que ça va ? , demanda le moine.

- Oui, je vais bien. Mais est-ce que Inuyasha va bien ? , répondit Kagome.

- Sailor Moon et les Justicières Sailors nous ont combattus, mais il va bien. Mais je crois que les attaques éclairs qu'il reçoit sans arrêt lui ont fait levé ses cheveux dans les airs. , dit Miroku.

Le demi démon essayait de remettre ses cheveux correctement puisque les techniques de Sailor Jupiter avaient donné un air de porc-épic à ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que je puisse dire ? J'ai déjà vu Inuyasha dans ses pires journées concernant ses cheveux. , s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Kagome, on a besoin de ton aide pour tuer cette chose, dit Ami, pointant du doigt à Kagome le démon qu'affrontaient les 3 Justicières Sailors.

- Naraku est entrain de faire un autre piège de sorcellerie de régénération recombinée. , avertit le moine.

- Je vois. Je vais m'occuper de cette créature immédiatement. , dit la jeune fille, prenant son arc et sa flèche.

Elle visait la créature alors que Naraku, sentant son plan s'échouer, retira le sort dans la chambre en claquant des doigts. Soudainement, la salle entière se mit à trembler pendant que le plafond se fendit et tombait en morceau et que le sol se mettait à bouger. Avant que tout le monde ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, la salle entière était projeté du toit de la chambre jusqu'au ciel. Le résultat de l'éruption venant des égouts causa les gens, les voitures et les autobus de se faire balayer à travers les rues. Un couple de douzaines de personnes fut tué par l'explosion. Après l'éruption, le démon et les dépouilles des autres monstres étaient envoyés dans le ciel par une force inconnue. Maintenant, ça volait à travers la ville avec Inuyasha, ses amis et les Justicières Sailors s'accrochant dessus. Quelques-uns paniquaient un peu car ils volèrent à quelques centaines de pied au-dessus. Aussitôt, les cadavres se dirigeaient vers le parc. Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient rapidement du sol, ils remarquèrent deux figures en bas. L'une était une fille portant du noir tandis que l'autre portait un masque de babouin.

- Voilà Naraku. , cria le demi démon alors que lui et ses compagnons quittaient les dépouilles dans lesquels ils se tenaient.

Le second groupe les suivait. Ensuite, ils atterrissaient sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Cependant, à leur plus grande surprise, les démons ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'homme, mais vers la fille. Naraku élargissait sa main pour prendre la petite et quelque chose se produisit. Il utilisait les pouvoirs du joyau pour faire fusionner les monstres avec sa fille. En un flash aveuglant de lumière, toute trace de cadavre de démons était absorbée par elle. Une fois le spectacle terminé, les vêtements de la fille furent déchirés par la fusion, mais Naraku le recouvrit d'un autre masque de babouin qu'il eut apporté avec lui au cas ou. Inuyasha, Bunny et les autres s'approchèrent de l'homme tout en gardant leurs distances.

- Vous êtes tombés droit dans mes mains, Inuyasha et Sailor Moon, dit Naraku qui faisait un sourire mauvais qui put être vu à travers son masque.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. , s'exclama le demi démon.

- Ton plan a échoué, Naraku. Personne n'a été blessé ou même tué. , ajouta Sailor Mercure.

Le démon commençait à rire.

- C'est ce que tu crois, Sailor Mercure, ou devrais-je dire Ami Mizuno ? , demanda Naraku.

Ami et les autres étaient sursautés par le choc.

- Je sais tout ce que je sais sur vous tous. Je vous observais tous depuis quelques temps maintenant. Mais je crois que vous, les filles, vous devriez être plus prudente dans ou vous vous transformez. Vous transformez dans des endroits ou mes guêpes pouvaient vous voir était une erreur fatale. J'ai étudié sur comment vous vous combattez et réfléchissez. Je savais que vous et le groupe d'Inuyasha, vous ne pourriez vous s'entre-tuer et que les chances de se faire absorber par le démon furent très minces. Mais c'était très facile de bloquer vos habilités de savoir si Inuyasha et ses amis furent mauvais car j'ai utilisé le mal à l'intérieur des cadavres de démons pour remplir l'air de Miasma, rendant vos sens confus. C'est vrai que mon intention était que toi et les Justicières Sailors puissiez éliminer Inuyasha et ses amis pour moi, mais ceci n'était pas mon véritable objectif. , expliqua le démon.

Sailor Moon préparait son sceptre.

- Alors quel est ton véritable objectif ? , demanda-t-elle.

- Quelque chose qu'aucun de vous ne puissiez deviner. , répondit Naraku alors qu'il riait.

Pendant ce temps, un personnage bougeait dans l'ombre tandis que sa main droite doublait de taille.

- Idiots. Vous êtes tombés dans mon VÉRITABLE piège. L'autre où vous étiez attiré ne fut qu'un point de rencontre. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous tous de savoir quel est mon objectif véritable. , dit le démon qui ria encore plus.

Un son venant d'un arbre en arrière du groupe pouvait être entendu. Avant que personne ne voie quoi que ce soit, une paire de doigts élargis, prenant un peu l'allure de tentacules et brillant d'une lumière mauve, fonça et heurta l'un d'eux. Un des membres était victime de l'attaque de la griffe. Tout le monde fut horrifié quand ils découvraient qui était frappé.

Fin du chapitre 08

Note de l'auteur : Oh non. Juste quand ils viennent de sortir d'un piège de Naraku, celui-ci lance un autre piège et l'un d'eux vient d'être victime dans ce piège. Mais qui est-ce qui a été frappé ? Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 09 : Une Autre Relation De Détruit, on découvre l'identité de la victime du piège de Naraku et meurt. Non seulement ça, mais ils auront droit à d'autres mauvaise surprises auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon.

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	9. Chapitre 09: Une Autre Relation De Détru...

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 09 : Une Autre Relation De Détruit

Inuyasha se tournait pour voir la personne tombée dans ses bras. Il sentit ses mains se couvrir de sang. Il découvrit que le Naraku qui leur parlait n'était qu'une autre de ses marionnettes alors que le véritable démon fut en arrière d'eux, se cachant dans les arbres. Naraku poignardait quelqu'un dans le ventre avec ses griffes. Le demi démon était sans mots car le monstre assassina Kagome sous ses yeux.

- Cette humaine idiote a reçu le coup comme je le savais qu'elle ferait. L'amour humain est une émotion inutile. C'est si facile de la manipuler à mes propres fins. Inuyasha, maintenant que Kagome est morte, ça fait la deuxième personne que tu aimes que je t'aie enlevé. Mais si tu inclus la deuxième fois que j'ai tué Kikyo, ça fait maintenant 3. Inuyasha, ça a l'air que chaque fois que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un, c'est toujours moi qui te les enlève. , dit Naraku qui retira sa main du ventre de la jeune fille.

Du sang coulait sur le sol pendant que la griffe du démon reprit son apparence normale. La main de Naraku fut couverte de sang tandis qu'il riait sur les malheurs d'Inuyasha.

- Veux-tu entendre quelque chose d'encore plus drôle ? Ce n'est pas Kagome que je visais, mais toi. Mais je savais que cette fille stupide prendrait le coup pour toi, alors mon plan a réussi. Mon objectif était d'éliminer l'une de deux personnes qui pourrait me nuire, et maintenant, Kagome est éliminée. , expliqua le démon qui prenait un mouchoir de sa poche pour nettoyer sa main.

Le demi démon s'agenouillait au sol en tenant Kagome dans ses bras. Il fut en dénégation totale quand il versait des larmes de tristesse sur sa mort. Mais à sa surprise et à celle de Naraku, le bras de la jeune fille se mit à bouger.

- Inuyasha. Prends… Les… Fragments du… Joyau. , dit Kagome en crachant du sang de sa bouche tout en donnant son fragment du joyau à Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha… Je… T'aime. , s'exclama la jeune fille dans ses derniers mots alors qu'elle mourut dans les bras du demi démon.

Inuyasha continuait à la tenir alors que son sang se répandait sur ses vêtements.

- Kagome. Kagome, réveille toi. , dit le demi démon tout en pleurant.

Il était en dénégation absolue en ce qui concerne la mort de Kagome. Le démon avait tué la jeune fille, exactement comme pour Kikyo. Les Justicières Sailors furent horrifiées par l'horrible acte que Naraku ait commis. Bunny n'était pas content que sa nouvelle meilleure amie fût tuée par le démon et voyant les dommages émotionnels que Naraku eût commis sur Inuyasha étaient trop insupportables. Ce geste faisait bouillir le sang des Sailors. Elles n'allaient en aucun cas montrer de la pitié à cet homme à partir de ce moment. La pire chose que Naraku ait faite fut de tuer Kagome.

- Naraku, ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. En tant que championne de l'amour et de la justice, je verrai à ce que tu ne puisses pas t'en tirer pour ce que tu as fait. , s'exclama Sailor Moon alors qu'elle regardait le démon avec des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

- Et on va s'occuper de toi, tu peux en être sûr. Détruire une relation et tuer une fille est au-delà du mal. Je devrais de traiter de monstre, mais ce serait une insulte pour les autres monstres. , ajouta Sailor Mars qui se préparait à affronter l'homme.

- Naraku, d'abord tu as maudit ma famille avec le Kazaana. Ensuite, tu as fait en sorte qu'Inuyasha et Kikyo se détestent ayant pour résultat la mort de Kikyo. Tu as détruit le village de Sango et massacré tous les gens du village. Et maintenant, tu as tué Kagome. Naraku, je peux t'assurer que tu ne vivras pas un autre jour pour les crimes que tu as commis. , dit Miroku avec une expression remplie de colère pendant qu'il prépara à utiliser son Kazaana.

Sango, Shippo, Kouga et Kilala allaient s'assurer que Naraku ne s'en sortirait pas avec le meurtre de leur amie. Le démon se mit à sourire et ensuite à rire.

- Imbéciles. Tout ce que vous faites, c'est de jeter des menaces en l'air sur moi. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai l'avantage sur vous tous ? , s'exclama-t-il.

Naraku sortait de sa poche le Shikon No Tama presque complété et le Cristal D'Argent. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le bijou. Il brillait d'une aura ténébreuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au cristal ? , demanda Tuxedo Masqué.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Inuyasha et ses amis, le Shikon No Tama devient plus magnifique quand elle est imprégnée de malice. Je crois que la même chose s'applique avec le Cristal D'Argent. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de le placer proche du Shikon No Tama et c'est alors que j'ai réussi à le corrompre et à assombrir son pouvoir. Cependant, je compte toujours absorber le pouvoir des Justicières Sailors dans mon corps. Mais pas aujourd'hui, car j'ai d'autres affaires à régler. Je vous verrai un autre jour. , répondit le démon qui remit les deux joyaux dans sa poche et qui s'apprêtait à partir.

Soudainement, Inuyasha était fou de rage. Il sortit son Tetsusaiga et combattait Naraku avec une attaque Kaze No Kizu. Malheureusement, l'homme arrêta l'épée de heurter le sol ce qui aurait provoqué la technique. Il le stoppa quand il utilisait un bâton qui fut caché de la vue de tout le monde. Les Justicières Sailors étaient surpris par le bâton que Naraku tenait dans ses mains. Il utilisa le bâton pour repousser le demi démon et son arme. Ensuite, il lançait une attaque qui fut familière pour Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune. Le démon tournoyait le bâton et relâcha une sphère d'énergie sur Inuyasha et ses amis. La Justicière Sailor de l'Océan reconnut cette technique comme étant Le Cri De La Mort de Sailor Pluton.

- C'est le bâton de Sailor Pluton. Je reconnais même son attaque venant de son bâton. Comment les as-tu obtenu ? En fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Sailor Pluton ? , demanda Sailor Neptune.

- J'ai cru que tu ne poserais jamais cette question. , répondit Naraku pendant qu'il grandissait de taille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de 7 fois sa taille. Il fut aussi grand qu'un bloc appartement. Maintenant, l'œil sur son ventre se ferma. Ensuite, la partie de son armure d'os où se situait son œil se replia comme de l'eau tandis qu'une femme apparut sur son ventre. L'exterminatrice de démons sursautait d'horreur alors que la vue de la fâcheuse situation de la jeune femme lui fit rappeler sur la façon dont Midoriko subissait ce sort avant de mourir. Seuls les bras et le haut du corps de la femme purent être vu. Ce fut comme la fois ou la prêtresse avait eu ce genre de problème ou elle était partiellement absorbée dans le corps du monstre qu'elle combattait. La Justicière Sailor eut des tentacules accrochées à son dos et ce signe était évident que cette femme fut soit absorbée partiellement ou qu'on l'absorbait lentement. Mais son visage et ses vêtements étaient toujours reconnaissables.

- S… Sailor Pluton. , dit Sailor Jupiter pendant que les autres furent horrifiés par le sort que subisse Sailor Pluton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais, ordure ? , demanda Sailor Mercure.

- Je l'ai seulement absorbée partiellement. J'avais besoin de son pouvoir sur le temps afin d'emmener les démons de l'ère feudal à cet époque. C'est aussi de cette façon que j'ai eu connaissance de Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune et Sailor Saturne. , répondit Naraku qui continuait de sourire.

- Tu t'es gourée. Je ne vois que Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune. Il t'en manque une, Naraku. , dit Sailor Vénus.

- Ah oui ? Olivia, le temps est venu pour toi de te présenter aux autres. , s'exclama le démon tandis que tout le monde tourna leur attention à la fille en noir se tenant en arrière d'eux avec la marionnette.

Elle sortit une baguette en criant Pouvoir Du Cristal De Saturne, Transforme-moi ! En moins de quelques secondes, elle se transformait en Sailor Saturne, armée de son glaive à la main. Tout le groupe fut surpris par ce retournement de situation, mais Sailor Neptune et sa compagne, la Justicière Sailor du vent, étaient terrifiées parce qu'elles savaient exactement le genre de pouvoir qu'elle possédaient.

- Je vous présente ma fille adoptive Olivia, aussi connue sous le nom de Sailor Saturne, la Justicière Sailor du silence, de la mort et de la destruction. Miroku, as-tu déjà vu la mort si belle ? , dit Naraku.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? , demanda le moine.

- Ça veut dire que cette Justicière Sailor a le pouvoir de la mort et de la destruction à son commandement. Au sens littéral, bien sûr. , répondit le démon.

- Alors tu dois connaître son attaque qui se nomme Révolution Mort-Renaissance. , dit Sailor Uranus.

- Bien sûr que oui. C'est pourquoi j'ai mis tant de mal à la chercher dans le passé et de l'éduquer comme ma propre fille après que j'ai éliminé ses parents. Sa destinée était supposée d'être utilisé comme un outil pour un groupe nommé les Death Bastards et elle a souffert des mains de la mort pas seulement une fois dans sa vie antérieure, mais six fois. Mais je l'ai sauvée de ce triste sort et je lui ai donnée quelque chose de mieux pour son avenir. , expliqua Naraku alors que Olivia marchait à travers les autres et rejoignit son nouveau père.

- Pourquoi le serves-tu après qu'il a tué tes parents ? , demanda Bunny.

- Parce que mon idiot de père aurait fait un pacte avec un monstre pour sauver ma vie, uniquement pour être possédée par une autre créature. C'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas subir. Mais Naraku m'a donnée quelque chose de mieux que mes parents ne pourraient jamais me donner. , répondit Sailor Saturne.

- Et ce serait quoi, ce quelque chose ? , demanda le justicier.

- Après que Naraku aura conquis l'univers, il me donnera la domination sur le système solaire en tant que reine. C'est tellement mieux de ce qui m'aurait arriver si Naraku ne m'avait pas éduqué. , répondit la petite fille.

- Mais c'est le destin d'une Justicière Sailor de protéger l'amour et la paix dans l'univers. , protesta Sailor Moon.

Le démon se mettait à rire à nouveau.

- Imbéciles, ces choses que vous appelez destin et destinée sont des mots inventés par les faibles. Pour les êtres puissants, ces deux choses peuvent être crées par soi-même. Ce sont ces mots-là que j'ai dis à Kikyo avant de la tuer. , dit Naraku.

- Naraku, espèce de bâtard. , cria Inuyasha pendant qu'il attaqua le démon à nouveau avec son Tetsusaiga.

Seulement cette fois, il fut rejoint par Sango qui lança son boomerang sur lui, suivi par les Sailors qui combinaient leurs techniques en une seule attaque. Bunny donnait tout ce qu'elle avait quand elle utilisait son sceptre sur le démon. Naraku se tenait là en souriant tandis qu'il refléta tous leurs techniques vers eux avec sa barrière qu'il utilisa non seulement pour se protéger lui, mais Olivia aussi.

- Avec le cristal combiné avec mon pouvoir, vos attaques sont inutiles. , s'exclama le démon alors qu'il remettait la Justicière Sailor du temps dans son corps.

Cependant, elle put dire quelques mots avant d'être réabsorbé.

- Trouvez le graal. , dit Sailor Pluton.

Naraku reprit sa taille normale.

- De tout façon, même si vos attaques auraient réussi et que vous m'anéantissez, Sailor Pluton serait morte en même temps. La seule raison que je ne l'ai pas absorbée totalement ce n'est pas seulement pour son pouvoir, mais pour l'utiliser comme un otage dans mon propre corps. , s'exclama le démon.

- Sale enfant de pute. Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu lui as fais. , cria Frédéric qui fonçait sur lui pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la face.

Mais, encore une fois, elle était repoussée par le champ de force de Naraku eût créer pour se protéger lui et sa fille adoptive.

- Avant que je m'en aille, voici un cadeau d'adieu. Et je dois m'occuper de certaines choses. Alors, je dois y aller avant que je l'oublie. , dit le démon pendant qu'une sphère sombre d'énergie entoura Kagome, la faisant disparaître avant que qui que ce soit ne réagissait.

- Fais la revenir ici, Naraku. , cria le demi démon.

- Pourquoi tu la veux maintenant qu'elle est morte ? Réjouissez de mon cadeau, les Justicières Sailors. , dit Naraku tandis que lui et Sailor Saturne disparurent vers la Porte du Temps au-dessus d'eux.

Tout le monde fut confuse ce que l'homme voulait dire par cadeau d'adieu, mais leurs questions allaient être répondu lorsqu'ils observaient un regroupement de lumières qui apparaissent au-dessus des toits des bâtiments de la ville. Ces lueurs prirent formes et le groupe sursauta quand il voyait que les lumières devenaient une armée de démons. Ils étaient plus de 300 et venaient tous droit vers Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kouga, Kilala, Tuxedo Masqué et les Sailors.

Fin du chapitre 09.

Note de l'auteur : C'est triste que Kagome soit morte, hein. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va revenir. Cependant, qu'elle est cette affaire que Naraku doit s'occuper ? Quelle que ce soit, ça risque de causer beaucoup de ravages. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 10 : On A Besoin D'Aide, des explications seront révélés et une nouvelle alliance sera formée. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	10. Chapitre 10: On A Besoin D'Aide

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10 : On A Besoin D'Aide

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Kilala, Tuxedo Masqué et les Justicières Sailors voyaient l'armée de démons qui s'approchait de plus en plus d'eux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais régler le problème. , dit le demi démon alors qu'il utilisait son Tetsusaiga, faisant l'attaque Kaze No Kizu pour éliminer tous les monstres en un seul coup, mais aussi quelques arbres qu'ils survolaient au-dessus.

Personne n'était blessé par la technique, excepté les démons. Les Sailors furent impressionnées par l'épée d'Inuyasha. Une fois toutes les créatures mortes, le demi démon tombait sur ses genoux et se mettait à verser des larmes.

- J'étais incapable de protéger Kagome. Je vais tuer Naraku si c'est la dernière chose que je vais faire. , s'exclama Inuyasha tout en pleurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Inuyasha. On vaincra Naraku. Mais avec le nouveau pouvoir qu'il a obtenu, on aura besoin de tout l'aide qu'il nous faut. , dit le moine.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers les Justicières Sailors.

- Excusez-moi, mes demoiselles, mais ça a l'air qu'on a un ennemi en commun alors je me demandais si on pouvait unir nos forces. , demanda Miroku.

- Miroku, je ne savais pas que tu demanderais une association aussi rapidement. , dit le petit démon renard.

- Considération faite, je pense qu'unir nos forces avec eux en ce moment sera notre meilleur moyen de vaincre Naraku, mais avant, je voudrais savoir quel est ce cristal que Naraku vous a volé. , ajouta le moine.

- Pas si vite. On ne fera pas équipe avec vous avant de savoir si vous êtes les gentils ou les mauvais. , dit Bunny.

- On est les gentils. , répondit Shippo.

- Mais si vous êtes tous des ennemis de Naraku, ça ne vous dérange pas de nous dire tout sur lui. , demanda Ami.

- Cela ne nous dérange certainement pas. Mais avant, on devrait tous quitter cet endroit. , suggérait le petit démon renard.

Les Sailors approuvèrent et se dirigeaient vers le temple Hikawa. Le demi démon était transporté par Miroku et le démon loup puisqu'il fut toujours triste sur la mort de Kagome. Une fois arrivés au temple, le moine et l'exterminatrice de démons racontaient aux autres tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Naraku.

- Naraku était originalement né en tant que l'humain Onigumo. Onigumo fut un voleur notoire qui fut brûlé et grièvement blessé. Il fut occupé, soigné et gardé par la prêtresse Kikyo. Le temps passait et Onigumo commençait à désirer Kikyo et le Shikon No Tama qu'elle gardait. , expliqua Miroku.

Mais Rei l'interrompit.

- Le Shikon No Tama ? , demanda-t-elle.

- Le Shikon No Tama est un joyau qui fut crée il y a des années quand la prêtresse Midoriko combattait un puissant démon. La bataille a duré 7 jours et 7 nuits quand, finalement, le démon la capturait et commençait à l'avaler. Mais avant que cela ne se produise, elle utilisa ses dernières forces à attirer l'âme du démon à la sienne, causant ceci à être cristallisé et ainsi créant le Shikon No Tama de sa propre âme. Il fut repris par ma tribu, mais ils étaient incapables de purifier son pouvoir. Tu vois, le joyau fut crée à partir de l'âme de quelqu'un, ce qui veut dire que le joyau lui-même peut être bon ou mauvais dépendant de son utilisateur. Alors, ma tribu le donnait à Kikyo et, sur sa garde, le joyau était pur. , répondit Sango.

- C'était jusqu' à que Onigumo fit appelle aux démons. Onigumo ne pouvait plus bouger puisque le feu a brûlé tous ses systèmes nerveux, le rendant paralysé à vie. Alors il offrait son corps à une horde de démons qui le dévorait et fusionnait avec lui. Et c'est ainsi que naquit Naraku. Après sa deuxième naissance, Naraku préparait un plan pour avoir le joyau et Kikyo a lui tout seul. Il se déguisa en Inuyasha et attaqua Kikyo, la blessant mortellement. Ensuite, il apparut à Inuyasha en tant que Kikyo. Il tira une flèche sur lui, le faisant croire que Kikyo l'avait trahi. Sur ce jour, Kikyo comptait utiliser le joyau pour rendre Inuyasha humain, mais Naraku a retourné l'un contre l'autre. Le résultat tragique : Kikyo mourut après avoir cloué Inuyasha à un arbre en plus de le sceller et de l'endormir. Naraku espérait que Kikyo se servirait du joyau pour sauver sa vie. Mais au lieu de ça, elle prit le joyau et le brûla ainsi que son corps. Le plan de Naraku d'obtenir le joyau échoua. Mais 50 ans plus tard, le joyau réapparut. Ça se produisit lorsque Kagome fut entraîné à l'ère feudal par un démon mille-pattes. On découvrit plus tard qu'elle était la réincarnation de Kikyo. Quand le démon la coupa, le joyau émergea de son corps, mais après qu'elle ait libérée Inuyasha et tuée le démon, le joyau se brisa en mille morceaux et se répandait à travers le pays. Naraku commençait à collectionner les fragments du joyau pendant que Inuyasha et Kagome firent de même. Éventuellement, Inuyasha découvrit le complot de Naraku qui causa à lui et Kikyo de se détester. Plus tard, je rejoignais Inuyasha et Kagome après Shippo et avant Sango et Kouga. , raconta le moine.

Miroku, Kouga et l'exterminatrice de démons expliquèrent aux Justicières Sailors leurs rencontres avec le démon et leurs raisons de le poursuivre. Après qu'elles avaient entendu leurs histoires, elles s'inquiétaient que le Cristal D'Argent, maintenant dans les mains de Naraku, pourrait causer plus de désastres que le monde puisse imaginer. Tout ce qu'elles eurent entendu de ce démon et ce qu'il avait causé firent comprendre aux Sailors qu'il était aussi pire que la reine Beryl et le Vieux Sage réunis. Un être aussi malin avec le cristal dans ses mains, les Justicières Sailors savaient qu'elles auraient besoin d'aide. Pendant leurs discutions, Shippo quitta le temple discrètement avec le fragment du bijou de la jeune fille dans sa main. Il écoutait l'histoire des filles concernant leurs aventures et le Cristal D'Argent et sus que beaucoup d'aide serait nécessaire. Le petit démon renard se rendit jusqu'au puit proche de la maison de Kagome et retourna à l'ère feudal. Il commença à marcher vers le village de Kaede lorsque quelqu'un le prit par le chandail en arrière.

- Ne serais-tu pas par hasard un des compagnons d'Inuyasha ? , s'exclama Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru. , dit Shippo avec beaucoup de peur dans sa voix quand il découvrait qui fut son ravisseur.

- Où est Naraku ? Je venais ici en espérant qu'Inuyasha aurait trouvé un nouvel indice sur le lieu ou il se cache. Mais il est introuvable. Alors ou est-il ? , demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, si je te le dis, mais croirais-tu ? , répondit le petit démon renard.

- D'accord. Vas-y. Je t'écoute. , dit Sesshoumaru.

Shippo lui expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé dans le futur tandis que Jaken et Rin rejoignirent leur maître.

- Je vois. Conduis-nous vers le futur. J'ai quelque chose de personnel à finir avec Naraku. , s'exclama Sesshoumaru.

- Mais je suis venu ici pour chercher Kikyo. Dès que je l'aurai trouvé, je t'emmènerai dans le futur. , dit le petit démon renard.

Avant que le demi-frère d'Inuyasha ne puisse dire un autre mot, des Shinidama Chuu faisaient leurs apparitions et Kikyo apparut dans la forêt.

- Alors on me cherche ? , demanda la femme.

- Oui, car Naraku est devenu un sérieux problème. , répondit Shippo qui lui racontait ensuite tous les évènements qui furent produit dans le futur.

- Je vois. Kagome est morte et Naraku a un cristal qui lui donne autant de pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais eu. D'accord, emmène-nous dans l'avenir. , dit Kikyo.

Le petit démon renard était trop effrayé par Sesshoumaru pour dire quoi que ce soit pendant qu'il les conduisait jusqu'au puit et emmenait avec lui le demi-frère d'Inuyasha et son serviteur, la femme ressuscitée et la petite protégée dans le futur. Pendant ce temps, au temple, le moine, le démon loup, Sango, le justicier et les Sailors discutèrent de la façon de s'occuper de Naraku. Inuyasha fut à l'extérieur et commençait à accepter le fait que la jeune fille est morte. Soudainement, il sentit deux odeurs qui lui était familiers. Alors, il apercevait Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Jaken, Rin et Shippo qui arrivèrent au temple Hikawa. Cependant, quelque part dans le futur lointain, le démon se tenait devant un large cristal noir contenant à l'intérieur le corps inanimé de Kagome. Naraku n'utilisa pas seulement un fragment du joyau pour la faire revivre, mais aussi pour nourrir son corps d'énergie sombre et s'apprêtait à lui faire subir un lavage de cerveau grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Bientôt, Inuyasha, ton amie me servira et elle causera ta perte. , pensa-t-il en souriant.

Fin du chapitre 10.

Note de l'auteur : Voilà que Kikyo et Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin et Kikyo se joignent à la partie de vaincre Naraku avec le groupe d'Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors. Cependant, Naraku semble avoir un plan concernant Kagome. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 11 : Un Petit Bienvenu Désagréable, une alliance se formera et Crystal Tokyo est attaqué par la planète Némésis qui est gouverné par un nouveau chef. Je vous laisse deviner qui c'est. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	11. Chapitre 11: Un Petit Bienvenu Désagréab...

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 11 : Un Petit Bienvenu Désagréable

Inuyasha sauta de l'arbre pour parler avec Sesshoumaru et Kikyo.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? , demanda le demi démon.

- Ton ami Shippo pensait que toi et tes nouveaux amis auraient besoin d'aide. , répondit la femme ressuscitée.

Shippo se cachait derrière la robe de la femme.

- Toi, espèce de petit traître. , grogna Inuyasha.

- J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé, cher frère, alors je suis ici pour faire ce que tu étais incapable de faire. , répondit son demi-frère.

- Et ce serait quoi, au juste ? , demanda le demi démon.

- Je vais tuer Naraku. , répondit Sesshoumaru.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. C'est moi qui vais tuer Naraku. , protesta Inuyasha.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait ? , demanda-t-il.

La discussion à l'extérieur attira l'attention des Justicières Sailors, Tuxedo Masqué, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kilala et des deux chats. Le moine, l'exterminatrice de démons et le démon loup étaient surpris de voir Sesshoumaru et Kikyo.

- Qui sont ces deux-là ? , questionna Rei.

- Le grand avec la fourrure étrange est Sesshoumaru, le demi-frère d'Inuyasha et cette femme est Kikyo. , répondit Miroku.

- Mais est-ce que Kikyo n'était pas supposée être morte ? , demanda Ami.

- Elle l'était, jusqu'à qu'une sorcière du nom d'Urasue utilisa ses os et la terre de sa tombe pour la faire revivre. , répondit Sango.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est une sorte de zombie ? , questionna Bunny.

- En un sens, elle l'est. , répondit le moine.

Les autres furent un peu effrayés par cette révélation. Soudainement, Miroku remarquait quelque chose de petit qui montait jusqu'à son épaule. C'était Myouga, la puce.

- Salut, Myouga. , dit le moine.

Les Justicières Sailors se demandaient à qui Miroku pouvait bien parler, lorsqu'elles apercevaient la puce.

- Dégueulasse. Une puce. , s'exclama la jeune fille blonde qui écrasa l'insecte sur l'épaule du moine et l'envoya jusqu'au mur.

- J'ai oublié de dire que Myouga est une puce qui parle. , dit Miroku.

- Une puce qui parle ? Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre. , ajouta Artémis.

- Devinez qui vient de parler. , dit Myouga qui se releva après s'être atterri sur le sol.

- Je comprends que tu les as suivi en étant caché dans la fourrure de Shippo. , demanda l'exterminatrice de démons.

- Oui, quand le jeune renard fut revenu pour chercher de l'aide pour arrêter Naraku. Je tiens à faire mes condoléances à ce qui est arrivé à Kagome. , répondit la puce.

- Alors, Shippo était parti chercher de l'aide. , demanda Mamoru.

- C'est exact, puisque le jeune renard n'était pas sûr si vous tous serez assez nombreux pour tenir face contre les nouveaux pouvoirs de Naraku. , répondit Myouga.

Tout le monde sortait dehors pour rencontrer le demi démon, son demi-frère, la femme zombie, Jaken et Rin. Sesshoumaru se tournait vers eux.

- Ainsi, vous devez être les Justicières Sailors. J'ai entendu dire que Naraku a obtenu des nouveaux pouvoirs. Alors ou il est ? , demanda-t-il.

- Oui, et toi, tu dois être le demi-frère d'Inuyasha. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. , dit Bunny.

- Est-ce que vous savez ou se cache Naraku ? , questionna Kikyo.

- Non, mais on a une idée ou il pourrait se cacher. , répondit la prêtresse.

- On pense que Naraku pourrait se cacher dans le futur lointain. , ajouta la génie.

- Donc, on a pensé d'aller vers le futur, mais je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionné. , dit Minako.

Pendant ce temps, Mini-Bunny devenait amie avec la petite fille alors que les autres discutaient de la façon d'aller vers le futur.

- Alors, si vous voulez combattre Naraku, vous devrez venir avec nous vers le futur. , s'exclama la chef des Justicières Sailors.

- Mais s'il n'est pas ici ? , demanda Sesshoumaru.

- Alors peut-être que le roi et la reine peuvent nous aider. , répondit le jeune homme.

- Je vois. Alors, je vais attendre ici pour partir. , dit-il en allant vers un arbre pour attendre en se tenant debout.

- Il n'a pas l'air très sociable. , murmura Bunny.

- Il est comme ça. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il vienne avec nous. , dit Inuyasha.

- Comme Inuyasha vous l'a dit, vous aurez tous besoin de son aide. D'après ce que Shippo m'a raconté, vous aurez besoin de notre aide à tous si vous comptez avoir une chance de battre Naraku, cette fois-ci. , s'exclama la femme ressuscitée.

- Elle a raison. Si on espère avoir une chance de vaincre Naraku, on aura besoin d'eux. , dit Frédéric.

- Parfait. Alors, on doit y aller au plus vite. , s'exclama la jeune fille.

Tout le groupe, à l'exception du demi démon, Kouga, le moine et de Sango, se prépara à aller vers le futur. Pendant ce temps, en ce moment même dans le futur, plus précisément dans la cité de Crystal Tokyo, le roi et la reine attendaient le retour de leur fille. Tout à coup, la ville tremblait par des explosions qui purent être entendu à travers la cité. Le souverain, la souveraine et les Justicières Sailors du futur sortaient dehors pour voir le ciel se remplir de vaisseaux provenant de la planète Némésis. Ils étaient surpris que le peuple de Némésis attaquerait à nouveau. Mais si le prince Diamant fut mort, alors qui dirigeait les habitants de Némésis. À bord de l'un des vaisseaux se trouvait Naraku assis sur le trône du défunt prince. Avec lui dans le véhicule se trouva Kagura, Kanna, Olivia, Kohaku et une fille portant les mêmes vêtements que portait la future fille de Bunny lorsqu'elle était Black Lady. Ce fut Kagome, le cerveau complètement lavé et sous le contrôle de l'homme. Un soldat du Monde des Ténèbres arriva vers le démon et s'agenouillait devant lui. Il attendait les nouveaux ordres de son maître.

- Poussez l'attaque immédiatement. , dit Naraku pendant que les vaisseaux continuaient de bombarder la planète.

Il conquérait d'abord le futur et ensuite, il prendrait le cristal du passé. Sinon, ce serait le bijou qu'il viendrait à lui.

Fin du chapitre 11

Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, on dirait que Naraku n'a pas perdu de temps a rallier le peuple de la planète Némésis à ses côtés. Maintenant, il attaque Crystal Tokyo avant de conquérir la ville. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 12 : Direction, Le Futur, nos amis se rendront au futur afin d'aider leurs futures eux-mêmes ou Olivia réserve toute une surprise à ces dernières. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon.

P .S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	12. Chapitre 12: Direction, Le Futur

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 : Direction, Le Futur.

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Kouga, Rin, Jaken, les chats, Tuxedo Masqué et les Justicières Sailors se dirigeaient toutes vers l'endroit ou les autres avaient rencontré Mini-Bunny pour la première fois au parc. Une fois arrivés au quai du lac, la petite fille sorti sa Clé du Temps.

- Clé du Temps, emmène-moi et mes amis vers le futur. , cria Mini-Bunny alors que tout le monde se mit à léviter.

Ils étaient aspirés jusqu'à un nuage rose situé haut dans le ciel. Ensuite, tout le groupe se retrouve en face de la Porte du Temps. Mais, à la surprise de tous, la porte fut restée ouverte.

- Alors, voici la Porte du Temps. , dit le demi démon.

- Quelqu'un a oublié de fermer la porte. , ajouta le démon loup.

- Oublier ou quelqu'un l'a laissé ouverte par exprès. , dit le demi-frère d'Inuyasha.

- Donc, tous ce qu'on a à faire, c'est d'aller vers la porte et on est arrivé au futur. Exact ? , demanda le petit démon renard.

- Oui, mais dès qu'on aura traversé la porte, on doit se concentrer pour se rendre au futur de Mini-Bunny. Si on échoue de le faire, on risque d'être perdu à jamais dans la Chaîne du Temps. , répondit Ami.

- Il risque d'y avoir des problèmes pour nous en essayant de traverser ce couloir. Mais si on se tient par la main, on devrait réussir à aider l'un et l'autre pendant notre traversée dans la Chaîne du Temps. , dit Luna.

Les Sailors se prirent la main et Inuyasha prenait la main de Shippo. Une chaîne était crée avec le petit démon renard tenant Kouga ensuite le moine, l'exterminatrice de démon, les 3 chats, Tuxedo Masqué, la petite protégée, le petit serviteur et Sesshoumaru tenant le bâton de Jaken. Le demi démon prit la main de la Justicière Sailor du Feu et ils allaient tous à travers la porte. Ils flottaient dans le vide pendant quelques instants. Après, ils se retrouvèrent sur un sentier les menant vers le futur. Pendant qu'ils marchaient à travers la Chaîne du Temps, quelqu'un dans le futur surveillait leurs mouvements. Naraku les regardait dans une sphère en face de lui. Elle agit comme un radar détectant n'importe qui traversant ces couloirs. Il afficha un écran qui montrait Les Justicières Sailors, Inuyasha et les autres traversant la Chaîne du Temps.

- Alors, Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors ont décidé d'emmener Sesshoumaru et Kikyo avec eux à travers la Chaîne du Temps. C'est un coup inattendu, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. , dit le démon.

Il se leva de son trône et se dirigea vers Kagome qui se tenait là. Naraku prit son visage avec sa main et la fit bouger pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans ses yeux.

- Es-tu prête pour ta première bataille, ma chère ? , demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, maître Naraku. , répondit la jeune fille.

- Excellent. Vas-tu aussi tuer Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Tuxedo Masqué et les Justicières Sailors ? , questionna le démon.

- Oui, maître Naraku. , répondit Kagome avec un ton froid.

- Parfait. Quand Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors émergeront de la Chaîne du Temps, ils auront droit à toute une surprise. , dit Naraku qui commençait à rire.

Pendant ce temps au palais, la reine, le roi et les Justicières Sailors du futur travaillaient fort pour empêcher le Monde des Ténèbres de pénétrer dans ce bâtiment royal. Soudainement, pendant que Sailor Mars et Sailor Mercure furent à un mur essayant de barricader une fenêtre, une décharge puissant d'énergie fit sauter le mur, envoyant en l'air les Sailors. Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna, Hakudoushi et Olivia marchèrent vers le trou du mur. Le petit démon était armé d'une lance et la petite fille fut dans son uniforme de Justicière Sailor. La fille en habit blanc eut un groupe de citoyens en arrière d'elle. Elle retira leurs âmes d'eux, pouvant ainsi les contrôler.

- Qui êtes-vous ? , demanda le Mamoru du futur.

- Nous prenons possession de Crystal Tokyo au nom de mon père, mais d'abord, on doit de débarrasser du vieil ordre pour faire place au nouvel ordre. , répondit Olivia.

- Mais le prince Diamant est supposé être mort. , s'exclama la Bunny du futur.

- Le prince Diamant est bien mort, votre majesté. Mais un nouveau maître à pris le pouvoir et il souhait vous faire retirer du pouvoir. Maintenant, rendez-vous ou soyez anéanti. , dit Hakudoushi.

- On ne se rendra jamais à des gens de votre espèce. , protesta la reine.

- Parfait pour moi alors. Je crois qu'on prendra ce palais par la force. , s'exclama le jeune démon tandis que lui et les autres attaquaient.

La Justicière Sailor du feu combattait Kanna, mais elle ne put risquer d'utiliser ses techniques de feu sur elle parce qu'elle utilisait les gens qu'elle contrôlait pour l'encercler afin de faire un bouclier humain pour la protéger. Kohaku attaquait Sailor Vénus avec son Kusarikama alors que la Justicière Sailor de l'amour contre-attaquait avec son attaque Chaîne De L'Amour. Sailor Saturne s'en prenait à Sailor Jupiter pendant que Kagura affrontait la Justicière Sailor de l'eau Et Hakudoushi combattait le couple royal. La sorcière du vent commença son assaut en envoyant un couple de Fuujin No Mai sur Sailor Mercure, mais celle-ci répliquait avec sa technique Vague D'Argent. L'attaque traversa les vents de Kagura et la figea sur place. La seule partie de son corps qui ne fut pas gelé était sa tête. Elle essaya de se libérer, mais elle était piégée. Kanna tentait de prendre l'âme de Sailor Mars, cependant, elle lui prouva d'être difficile à capturer tandis qu'elle réussissait à éviter sa technique. Quand Sailor Mercure arrivait pour sauver son amie, elle lança ses bulles de glace pour mettre à terre les hommes que la fille en habit blanc s'en servait comme bouclier humain. Maintenant qu'elle fut à découvert, Sailors Mars lançait ses Mandalas De Feu sur elle. Ça aurait marché si Kanna n'eut pas reflété sa technique vers la Justicière Sailor du feu. Elle évita de justesse sa propre attaque et la Justicière Sailor de l'eau donna un coup de pied sur la tête de la fille, le mettant à terre inconsciente. Le jeune garçon lançait son arme essayant de prendre la Sailor qu'il affronta. Mais celle-ci répliquait avec quelques-unes de ses techniques spéciales, mais l'exterminateur de démon lui prouvait d'être un formidable adversaire alors qu'il réussit à éviter l'attaque de la Justicière Sailor de l'amour. Ils continuaient de se battre pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à que Sailor Mars et Sailor Mercure intervenaient et vainquirent Kohaku avec une attaque combinée des Mandalas De Feu de Mars, de la Vague D'Argent de Mercure et de la Chaîne De L'Amour de Vénus. Il était chanceux que la technique ne l'ait pas tué, mais il tombait sans connaissance à son tour. Le jeune démon affrontait le roi. Il utilisa son bâton pour combattre Hakudoushi. Il essayait plusieurs fois de trouver du mal dans son cœur. Même s'il en trouvait quelques-uns, il fut incapable de le contrôler. Après quelques minutes de bataille, il coupa le bâton en deux. Au moment ou il s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce, Hakudoushi était frappé dans le dos par l'attaque combinée des Justicières Sailors. La technique envoyait le jeune démon volé à travers d'un mur, l'éjectant hors du palais. Olivia fut la dernière ennemie à rester debout pendant qu'elle faisait remarquer à la Justicière Sailor du tonnerre qu'elle était très forte. La force de Sailor Jupiter fut presque disparue, car le Mur Du Silence de Sailor Saturne lui fit beaucoup de ravages sur elle. Olivia était sur le point de tuer la Justicière Sailor, mais les autres Sailors apparurent sur la scène.

- Rends-toi, Sailor Saturne. Tu es vaincue de 1 à 4. , dit la Justicière Sailor du feu.

- En nombre, oui. Mais en terme de pouvoir, je peux toujours vous écraser. , s'exclama la Justicière Sailor du silence tandis que ses yeux brillaient rouges et que son corps se changeait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Olivia se transformait en sa forme démon qui ressemblait à un énorme insecte en apparence. La tête et le ventre de la petite fille étaient toujours normaux avec son uniforme de Sailor sur elle. Par contre, ses jambes devenaient des pattes d'araignées composées de parties de corps de plusieurs démons. Cette apparence fut similaire à celle de son père adoptif lorsque celui-ci combattait le demi-frère d'Inuyasha dans son ancien repaire car il avait kidnappé Rin. Les Justicières Sailors furent choquées par cette transformation. Cependant dehors, Naraku et la jeune adolescente étaient assis sur le toit du château.

- Maintenant, on va voir à quel point ma fille est très puissante. , dit-il alors qu'il attendait que le combat en dessous de lui débute.

Fin du chapitre 12

Note de l'auteur : Wow. C'était tout un combat entre les Justicières Sailors du futur et les acolytes de Naraku. Cependant, Olivia a prouvé à ses ennemis qu'elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 13 : Péril Au Palais, Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors arrivent dans le futur et combattent Olivia. Ensuite, Kagome arrive et attaque tout le groupe. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	13. Chapitre 13: Péril Au Palais

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13 : Péril Au Palais

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, Jaken, Rin, Luna, Artémis, Tuxedo Masqué et les Justicières Sailors émergeaient de la Chaîne du Temps et arrivaient à Crystal Tokyo dans le futur. Mini-Bunny et les autres étaient horrifiés par la dévastation. La destruction causée par le clan de la Lune Noire ne fut rien comparée maintenant aux dommages dans la ville. Le ciel était rempli de vaisseaux venant de Némésis. Mais avant que qui que se soit ne puisse dire un mot, une explosion fut entendue en provenant du palais.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? , demanda Minako.

- On dirait que ce bruit provient du palais. , répondit Inuyasha.

- Allons-y. , dit Ami alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur du palais, la bataille venait déjà de commencer. Olivia envoya une traînée de tentacules vers le roi, la reine et les Justicières Sailors du futur. Les Sailors s'occupaient d'elles rapidement tandis que leur attaque les découpait en petits morceaux. Les tentacules tombèrent aussitôt sur le sol. Sailor Saturne souria alors qu'elle lançait une autre projection de tentacules venant de sa forme démon sur eux. Le résultat était le même et les Justicières Sailors les détruisit avec facilité. Cependant, pendant que le sourire d'Olivia grandissait, les tentacules sur le sol se transformaient en griffes. Ils se projetaient du plancher et capturaient et s'enveloppaient autour du couple royal et des Sailors. Ils furent attachés du cou jusqu'au pied par ces choses. Le pire, c'était que les tentacules les empêchaient de bouger.

- Ah. Je crois que le même coup a été réussi plus qu'une fois. Naraku a essayé ceci à ses ennemis et ça a presque marché. Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de vous regardez et lorsque Naraku arrivera, il vous absorbera dans son corps. , s'exclama la jeune fille.

Mais elle ne remarquait pas une figure qui allait entrer à travers de la fenêtre.

- Ne compte pas là dessus, petite. , cria le demi démon après avoir casser la fenêtre et attaquer Olivia avec sa technique Sankongetsuou.

L'attaque coupa quelques-unes des tentacules de Sailor Saturne. Quelques instants après, les autres arrivèrent dans la scène et se préparaient à se battre. Sailor Jupiter et Sailor Vénus utilisaient leurs techniques pour libérer le roi, la reine et les Justicières Sailors du futur de leur captivité. Maintenant, Olivia devait s'occuper des Sailors du passé et futur, en plus d'Inuyasha et ses amis. La situation ne s'annonçait pas bien pour elle.

- Ok, Olivia. Rend-toi. Tu ne peux pas tous nous battre. , dit Bunny.

- Écoute bien, petite. Si tu nous dis ou se trouve Naraku, peut-être on ne se sera pas obligés de te faire du mal. , ajouta le démon loup.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne dit un seul mot, le château entier se mit à trembler.

- Si vous voulez tous me voir, vous n'avez qu'à le demander. , dit Naraku dont sa voix put être entendu à travers les couloirs du palais tel un écho.

- Alors sors de ta cachette et fais face à nous. , s'exclama le démon chien en sortant son épée Toukijin.

- Shippo, emmène Rin, Jaken, Mini-Bunny, Luna et Artémis dans un endroit pour les mettre à l'abri. , dit le moine.

- Pas de problème. Venez, les amis. , s'exclama le petit démon renard tandis que les 2 petites filles, le serviteur reptile et les deux chats le suivaient pour se trouver un endroit ou se cacher.

Le plafond au dessus d'eux se fracassa alors que le démon pouvait être vu entrain de descendre sur le sol dans une sphère d'énergie rose. Il atterrissait à quelques mètres d'eux pendant que sa sphère disparut. Il se tourna vers sa fille adoptive.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ces imbéciles. Retourne au vaisseau et ordonne aux autres de se retirer vers Némésis. , dit Naraku.

- Entendu. , approuva Olivia tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans une tornade de brouillard mauve.

Le démon souriait alors que les Justicières Sailors et le demi démon se préparèrent à l'affronter.

- Avant qu'on se batte, Inuyasha, j'ai une question à te poser. À quel point tu aimais Kagome ? L'aimais-tu assez pour que tu souhaites la rejoindre dans la mort ? , demanda-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais je sais une chose. Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à Kagome. , répondit Inuyasha pendant qu'il sautait vers Naraku avec Tetsusaiga, prêt à le couper en deux.

Soudainement, le démon se tournait, laissant son dos être observé par les autres. Mais sur son dos, se trouvait Kagome. Le demi démon se stoppa à mi-chemin pour arrêter son attaque afin de ne pas faire du mal à la jeune fille. Kagome leva ses mains et venant d'elles, Inuyasha fut heurté par des éclairs d'énergies purificatrices, la même sorte qu'utilisa la jeune fille sur ses flèches. Il se fit envoyer à quelques mètres d'elle tandis qu'il souffrait beaucoup à cause de la technique que lui a fait subir Kagome. Sailor Mercure utilisait ses bulles pour couvrir la salle d'une brume à perte de vue. Sailor Mars et la Justicière Sailor du tonnerre emmenaient le demi démon hors du champ de bataille afin de se regrouper tout en restant caché de la jeune fille.

- Naraku a retourné ton amie Kagome contre nous. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Soit on la tue ou soit on la capture ? , suggéra Frédéric.

- Pas question qu'on tue Kagome. Alors, on va tout simplement la capturer. Hé, Kouga. Je crois qu'on devra assommer Kagome. , dit Inuyasha.

- Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais c'est mieux que de la tuer. , ajouta Kouga.

Les deux hommes couraient à travers le brouillard alors que Kagome tirait des rayons d'énergies purificatrices dans tout le couloir en essayant de les frapper. Inuyasha et Kouga arrivaient de chaque côté essayant de toucher la jeune fille dans l'espoir de l'assommer. Tout à coup, Kagome levait ses mains et les deux hommes étaient bombardés par les éclairs d'énergies purificatrices. Le demi démon et le démon loup se tenaient en l'air par l'attaque de la jeune fille. La brume se dissipa et les deux gars voyaient Sailor Moon utilisant son cristal en disant.

- Guérison Lunaire, Escalade.

Kagome fut heurté par les pouvoirs régénérateurs du bijou et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle redevenait normale. Elle avait à nouveau ses habits habituels pendant qu'elle tombait sur le sol. Naraku regardait la scène sur Némésis et se mettait à rire tandis que Kagura le voyait avec un regard confus.

- Pourquoi trouves-tu drôle qu'Inuyasha ait ramené Kagome à la raison ? , demanda la sorcière du vent.

- Parce que Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors m'ont permis de les manipuler encore une fois. S'ils pensent que je les laisserai reprendre Kagome aussi facilement, ils se trompent énormément. , répondit le démon tandis qu'un cœur se formait dans sa main et qu'un fragment du joyau se trouvait implanté dans le cœur. Il continuait à rire.

- Le paquet a été envoyé. Inuyasha, j'espère que tu aimeras la surprise que je te réserve. , pensa-t-il.

Fin du chapitre 13

Note de l'auteur : Oh. Oh. On dirait que Naraku ne s'est pas contenter uniquement de jouer les laveurs de cerveaux, mais aussi les savants fous. Quoi qu'il ait fait à Kagome, ça risque de ne pas plaire du tout aux autres. Mais au moins, le groupe d'héros a sauvé le palais de Crystal Tokyo. Pour le moment. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 14 : Mettre Nos Différences De Côté, Naraku va faire renaître un des vieux ennemis d'Inuyasha pour l'envoyer attaquer le palais de Crystal Tokyo. Devinez qui sait. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	14. Chapitre 14: Mettre Nos Différences De C...

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 14 : Mettre Nos Différences De Côté

Kagura regardait le cœur avec un air étonné. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le sien, ni même ceux des autres acolytes. Ça devait être le cœur de Kagome.

- Comment peux-tu tenir le cœur de Kagome ? Elle est seulement humaine. , demanda la sorcière du vent.

- Grâce à mes nouvelles habilités, je peux tenir un cœur humain en même temps que garder celui qui n'a pas son cœur en vie aussi longtemps que je le veux. Je savais que les Justicières Sailors auraient réussi à sauver Kagome. Alors, j'ai pris soin de lui faire quelques changements. , répondit Naraku avec un sourire qui grandissait sur son visage.

- Quel genre de changements ? , questionna Kagura.

- J'ai lié son esprit au mien, alors Kagome est devenu mes yeux et oreilles dans la brume de mes ennemis. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai fait sur elle. J'ai laissé une petite surprise dans son corps. Au cas ou mes plans échoueraient, ma carte de secours s'occupera d'eux. , répondit le démon.

Il commença à rire.

- Maintenant, il est temps de m'approprier les talismans, afin que je puisse prendre possession du Saint Graal. Inuyasha et les Justicières Sailors du passé et du futur ne vont pas être vaincus aussi facilement. Cependant, si on les sépare, on pourra se débarrasser d'eux une personne à la fois. , dit Naraku.

Il se dirigeait vers une autre chambre ou un large cristal noir émanait de l'énergie sombre alors que quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur.

- Séparer Inuyasha et ses amis des autres sera une tache des plus simples. Je veux que toi et Olivia, vous vous occupiez d'Inuyasha et ses amis. Quant à moi, j'enverrai aux Justicières Sailors un petit cadeau surprise. , s'exclama le démon.

Il leva ses mains et récitait une incantation.

- Créature de la mort et de la destruction, réveille toi encore une fois afin que tu puisses avoir ta vengeance sur celui qui t'a détruit. Viens ici, être puissant, pour être à mon service. Reviens parmi les vivants à nouveau pour tuer les alliés de celui qui t'a causé ta mort. Maintenant, lève-toi et sers moi. , dit Naraku.

Le sortilège du démon avait été lancé et le cristal se brisa, révélant une créature à l'apparence d'un serpent massive. Ce fut trop sombre dans la salle pour voir quoi que ce soit, mais il eut 4 yeux rouges. La première paire était énorme tandis que la deuxième fut petite. La sorcière du vent tremblait par la présence du monstre.

- Es-tu réveillé complètement, mon ami ? , demanda Naraku.

La créature bougea sa tête en haut et en bas en signe de réponse positive.

- Excellent. Maintenant que tu es revenu complètement à la vie, tu peux assouvir ta vengeance sur Inuyasha. Mais d'abord, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. , dit le démon.

Il montra au monstre les images des Justicières Sailors.

- Je t'ai fais cadeau d'un habilité que lorsque tu tues une Sailor, tu absorbes ses pouvoirs dans ce cristal que j'ai placé sur ton front. Ensuite, je veux que tu utilises la deuxième habilité que je t'ai donné pour extraire les talismans à l'intérieur de Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune. Dès que tu auras obtenu les talismans et que tu auras tué les Justicières Sailors, reviens ici et je te donnerai le pouvoir qu'il te faut pour anéantir Inuyasha. Essaie de me trahir et je te réduirai en un tas de cendres insignifiants. Tu as compris ? , s'exclama Naraku.

La créature acquiesçait de la tête en signe de oui.

- Kagura, envoie notre paquet sur terre. Donne-lui l'ordre d'attaquer une fois que Inuyasha et ses amis seront hors du palais. Une fois qu'ils seront assez éloignés, notre nouveau serviteur tuera les Justicières Sailors. Je suis vraiment intéressé de voir comment les Justicières Sailors pourront faire face à l'un des ennemis les plus puissants et les plus meurtriers d'Inuyasha. , dit le démon pendant que le monstre était téléporté vers la terre et qu'il mettait en marche la deuxième phase de son plan.

Pendant ce temps, sur terre, Inuyasha, ses amis et les Sailors planifiaient un plan en ce qui concerne Naraku. Le demi démon et Sailor Moon expliquaient au roi et à la reine tous les évènements qui furent produit sur terre dans le passé. Ils s'inquiétaient que quelqu'un comme lui ait pris possession du Cristal D'Argent afin de l'utiliser pour des projets sombres. Ils durent trouver un moyen d'éloigner le bijou des mains du démon.

- Le seul moyen d'arrêter Naraku est de trouver le Saint Graal comme l'a suggéré Sailor Pluton. , s'exclama le Mamoru du futur.

- Le Saint Graal ? , dit Sesshoumaru avec une once de curiosité dans sa voix.

- Le Saint Graal est un objet de pouvoirs illimités. Dépendant de celui qui l'utilise, il est dit qu'il peut soit mener la paix dans l'univers ou asservir l'univers avec ses pouvoirs illimités. , expliqua la Bunny du futur.

- Alors, ou est le Graal ? , demanda Tuxedo Masqué.

- Le Graal n'apparaîtra que lorsque les 3 talismans venant du cœur de 3 personnes bien spéciales seront réunis ensembles. , répondit la reine.

- Alors, comment les trouver ? , questionna Miroku.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais on doit trouver les talismans avant que Naraku soit au courant d'eux et du Graal. Si Naraku prends le contrôle du Graal, tout est fini. Il n'y aurait aucun moyen de l'arrêter si jamais il met les mains dessus. , répondit le roi.

- Mais on sait qui à l'un des 3 talismans. , dit la Bunny du futur avec un regard triste sur son visage.

- Qui est-ce qui là ? , demanda Bunny.

- Sailor Pluton a l'Orbe de Grenat qui est l'un des talismans sur son bâton que Naraku possède maintenant. , répondit le Mamoru du futur.

- Merde. , s'exclama Inuyasha.

- Alors, on doit mettre la main sur les deux derniers talismans avant que Naraku ne les découvre. Ensuite, on doit trouver le moyen de lui reprendre l'Orbe de Grenat. , dit Rei.

Soudainement, le groupe remarqua Kagome qui se réveillait. Le demi démon et Kouga se précipitaient à ses côtés alors qu'elle se levait.

- I… I… Inuyasha. , s'exclama la jeune fille en étant pleinement réveillée.

- Je suis là, Kagome. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? , demanda Inuyasha.

- Je me souviens de tout ce que ce monstre m'a obligé de faire. Il me forçait à vous attaquez tous et à voir la destruction qu'il causait dans la ville. C'est tout ce que je me souviens. , répondit Kagome.

- Je vois. La prochaine fois que je verrai Naraku, je vais lui arracher sa tête. , s'exclama le demi démon.

- Passe au suivant. C'est moi qui tuerai Naraku en premier. , dit le démon loup.

- Pas question. Je vais tuer Naraku. Tu as compris ? , protesta Inuyasha.

Avant qu'une dispute ne commence, la jeune fille frappait Kouga sur la tête et dit au demi démon de S'ASSEOIR, ce qui laissait place à un trou de six pieds au sol.

- Wow. C'est tout un moyen de mettre fin à une dispute. , s'exclama la jeune fille blonde.

- Écoutez bien, Inuyasha et Kouga. Je ne sais pas si vous avez oublié, mais on combat Naraku pour sauver l'univers. Alors, je veux que vous mettez vos différences de côté et travaillez ensemble. , dit Kagome.

- Nous deux travailler ensemble ? Jamais de la vie. , s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

- Alors, faites-le pour le bien de l'univers. , dit la jeune fille.

- Non. , répondirent le démon loup et Inuyasha.

- Alors, dans ce cas, faites-le pour moi. , dit Kagome qui voyait les deux gars en leur faisant un sourire et un air de chien battu.

- D'accord, mais juste cette fois. , s'exclama Kouga.

- Je pense que je ne mourrai pas si je travaille avec Kouga. , dit l'autre de façon sarcastique.

- Vous savez, Kagome a raison, les gars. On doit travailler ensemble pour battre Naraku. On ne sait pas ce qu'il planifie maintenant, mais on doit trouver le moyen d'être plus malin que lui. , affirma Ami.

- Je suis de son avis. Bien que je n'aime pas les humains, la situation exige qu'on doive travailler ensemble. , ajouta le démon chien.

- Maintenant, on doit travailler sur un plan de contre-attaque. , suggéra Sailor Moon.

Cependant, quelque chose se produisit. Inuyasha, le moine, Sango, la jeune fille, le démon loup et Kikyo étaient soudainement téléportés hors du palais par quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , demanda le roi.

- Ils ont été téléportés quelque part. Je pense que je peux les retrouver. Ils doivent être téléporté à 6 kilomètres d'ici. , répondit la génie.

- Alors, moi et Makoto, on vient avec toi. , s'exclama la prêtresse tandis que les 3 Justicières Sailors quittaient le château pour rechercher le demi démon et les autres.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe ne remarquait pas une paire de petits yeux rouges regardant les Sailors dans le palais à l'aide d'une fenêtre. Le côté du mur se fracassait et un démon à l'apparence d'un serpent apparut devant les Justicières Sailors. Les Sailors ne reconnaissaient pas le monstre, mais Sesshoumaru et Shippo le reconnut trop parfaitement.

- Ah. Vous devez être les Justicières Sailors. Préparez-vous à être détruit. , dit-il.

Fin du chapitre 14

Note de l'auteur : Vous demandez sûrement qui est-ce que Naraku a fait revenir à la vie. Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre, Chapitre 15 : Ryukotsusei Contre Les Justicières Sailors ou le vieil ennemi du père d'Inuyasha attaque les Sailors et Sesshoumaru tandis que Inuyasha et ses amis combattent les acolytes de Naraku. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	15. Chapitre 15: Ryokotsusei Contre Les Just...

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 15 : Ryukotsusei Contre Les Justicières Sailors.

Ryukotsusei regarda ces cibles ensuite il remarqua Sesshoumaru et le petit démon renard.

- Qui êtes-vous ? , demanda la Rei du futur.

- C'est Ryukotsusei, le dragon qui a tué mon père et si je me souviens bien, Ryukotsusei a été tué par Inuyasha. , répondit le démon chien.

- C'est vrai. Ce bâtard de demi démon a réussi à me tuer, mais grâce à Naraku, je vis à nouveau. J'ai été envoyé ici pour détruire les Justicières Sailors et de prendre les talismans venant à l'intérieur d'eux. , déclara le démon dragon.

- Quoi ? Tu sais qui a les talismans ? , questionna Sailor Uranus.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. , affirma Ryukotsusei alors que deux rayons sortirent des yeux du visage à l'apparence de masque et qui se dirigeaient vers Sailor Neptune et la Justicière Sailor du vent.

Les rayons les frappaient de plein fouet sur leur ventre et de leur corps, les talismans y émergeaient. Avant que les autres Justicières Sailors ne pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit en réponse de l'attaque du démon dragon, celui-ci fonça sa tête tel un faucon et avala les talismans.

- C'était assez facile. Maintenant, les pouvoirs de Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune sont miens. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de tuer le reste d'entre vous et pendant que je suis là, je vais te tuer, Sesshoumaru, pour être le frère de ce demi démon qui m'a tué. , informa Ryukotsusei aux Sailors pendant que le cristal sur son front avait les signes de Uranus et de Neptune qui brillaient.

Sailor Moon se dirigea vers les corps inanimés de la Justicière Sailor des océans et de sa compagne pour savoir si elles étaient encore vivantes, mais elles furent sans vies. Elles étaient tuées.

- Ryukotsusei, au nom de la lune, je vais te punir pour cet acte de meurtre. , s'exclama-t-elle en levant son Sceptre de la Lune.

- Donne-moi ton meilleur, Sailor Moon. Peut-être tu seras assez divertissante à combattre. , dit le démon dragon tandis qu'il ouvrait sa bouche, prêt à attaquer.

- Cicatrisation Lunaire. , cria Sailor Moon en utilisant son sceptre pour combattre Ryukotsusei, mais la technique n'eut aucun effet sur lui.

Avant que la Justicière Sailor de la lune ne puisse savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas avec son bâton, le démon dragon l'attaquait avec l'Immersion Profonde de Sailor Neptune. Tuxedo Masqué l'aida à éviter l'attaque, mais un des rayons venant du masque sur la tête de Ryukotsusei heurta sa broche, causant à inverser la transformation de Sailor Moon. Tout le monde fut surpris sur comment le démon dragon pouvait utiliser la technique de la Justicière Sailor des océans.

- N'avez-vous pas compris pourquoi j'utilise les pouvoirs de votre amie ? C'est simple. Lorsque je tue une de vos amies Sailors, leurs pouvoirs sont absorbés par moi. , expliqua Ryukotsusei.

Tout le groupe savait que ceci ne fut pas un bon signe, puisque Ryukotsusei était capable d'absorber leurs pouvoirs quand ils les tuaient.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec le Cristal D'Argent. , dit Bunny en essayant de se retransformer en la Justicière Sailor de la lune.

- Ah. Je savais qu'une enfant comme toi n'aurait aucune chance contre moi. Maintenant, meurs. , s'exclama le démon dragon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à terrasser Sailor Moon une bonne fois pour toute.

Soudainement, Sailor Vénus et les Justicières Sailors du futur affrontaient Ryukotsusei avec une attaque combinée. Quand la poussière causée par la technique se dispersa, tout le monde était surpris qu'aucun dommage n'ait fait sur le démon dragon. Même pas la moindre égratignure.

- Pauvre abrutis. Depuis que Naraku m'a ramené à la vie, il a rendu mon nouveau corps aussi dur que du diamant. Alors, ma peau est impénétrable. Rien ne peut l'endommager. , dit Ryukotsusei qui se préparait à combattre les Sailors.

- Tu es peut-être devenu plus fort qu'avant, Ryukotsusei. Mais si tu es revenu à la vie, alors je peux facilement de détruire. , affirma Sesshoumaru qui utilisait son épée Toukijin sur le démon dragon.

Ça ne le coupait pas, mais la force de l'impact envoya le dragon se faire tomber à travers d'un mur, le mettant à l'extérieur du palais. Les Justicières Sailors les suivaient pendant que le démon chien remettait son arme sur lui en se tenant sur un rocher.

- Bien essayé, mais tu ne peux pas me faire du mal. , s'exclama Ryukotsusei tandis qu'il se servait du Tremblement De Terre de Sailor Uranus sur Sesshoumaru.

- Alors, pourquoi je n'essaierai pas quelque chose d'autre ? , demanda le démon chien alors qu'il se transformait en sa forme démon.

Les Sailors furent étonnées de sa transformation. Sesshoumaru prit le cou du démon dragon avec sa bouche, essayant de l'arracher. Les Justicières Sailors essayèrent une autre attaque combinée, mais ça échouait. Ryukotsusei se servait d'une de ses griffes pour faire dégager le démon chien de lui. Il frappa Sesshoumaru qui tomba sur le sol. Il atterrissait à l'intérieur du château proche des deux Sailors tuées. Il se remettait sur pied après s'être redevenu normal. Il était incapable de le blesser. Sesshoumaru tentait de trouver une solution sur comment endommager le démon dragon puisque sa peau fut devenu maintenant du diamant solide. Tout à coup, il avait une idée après avoir regardé les deux Justicières Sailors décédées. Il sortait son épée Tenseiga et utilisa son pouvoir. Le roi, la reine, Bunny et Mamoru observaient l'arme qui les ressuscitait. À l'extérieur, les deux talismans quittèrent l'estomac de Ryukotsusei pendant que les cœurs de cristaux sortirent des objets et retournaient à leurs légitimes propriétaires. Le démon dragon ne remarquait pas qu'il ait perdu son habilité d'utiliser leurs puissances. Tandis que le reste des Sailors affrontèrent Ryukotsusei, Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune se remirent sur leurs pieds et prirent leurs talismans en face d'elles.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , demanda la Justicière Sailor des océans.

- J'ai utilisé le pouvoir de Tenseiga pour vous faire revivre tous les deux. Parce que j'ai deviné si Ryukotsusei devait vous tuer pour avoir vos pouvoirs, j'étais curieux de savoir qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je vous ramenais à la vie. Ceci a confirmé mes soupçons. Lorsque je vous ressuscite, vous retrouvez vos pouvoirs. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de votre assistance. , répondit Sesshoumaru.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? , questionna la Justicière Sailor du vent.

- Écoutez bien attentivement. , dit le démon chien alors qu'il leur expliquait son plan d'éliminer le démon dragon.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, les Justicières Sailors se faisaient battre. Surtout à cause de son extérieur dur, elles n'arrivaient pas à lui faire le moindre mal. Les Sailors ne purent le blesser tandis qu'il continuait à les attaquer. Jusqu'à maintenant, elles étaient chanceuses d'éviter ses techniques, mais ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Sailor Mercure essayait de scanner Ryukotsusei à la recherche de points faibles et elle en découvrit un. D'après ses statistiques, le point faible du démon dragon fut un cristal rouge à l'intérieur de son corps.

- Ça doit être sûrement la source de son pouvoir. Cependant, ce n'est pas son cœur, mais j'espère qu'en le détruisant, ça l'arrêtera. Mais comment l'atteindre ? , pensa la Ami du futur.

- Sailor Mercure, on ne peut pas le blesser. Est-ce que ton ordinateur à trouver quelque chose ? , demanda Minako.

- Il y a un genre de cristal rouge à l'intérieur de son corps. Mais on ne peut pas l'atteindre. Alors on n'a qu'une seule chose à faire. , répondit la Justicière Sailor de l'eau.

- Et quelle est cette chose ? , questionna la Justicière Sailor du feu.

- Sauve qui peut. , s'exclama Sailor Mercure pendant que les autres commençaient à se sauver de Ryukotsusei tandis que le démon dragon les pourchassait.

Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune sortirent dehors pour informer les Justicières Sailors ce que Sesshoumaru planifiait. Ils eurent beaucoup de difficulté à les rattraper car elles se sauvaient du monstre, mais ils avaient réussi à les rejoindre. Avant que le démon chien ne rejoigne les autres Sailors pour s'occuper de Ryukotsusei, le justicier l'arrêta pour discuter avec lui.

- Hé, Sesshoumaru. Est-ce que ton épée peut restaurer les pouvoirs du Cristal D'Argent ? , demanda Mamoru.

- Il ne redonne que la vie aux gens. Je doute que ça marchera sur son cristal, mais je peux toujours essayer. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de son aide pour vaincre Naraku. , répondit Sesshoumaru qui utilisait les pouvoirs de Tenseiga sur le bijou.

Le cristal brilla, mais la jeune fille blonde ne se retransforma pas en la Justicière de la lune.

- Le cristal a besoin de bien plus que les pouvoirs de ressuscitation du Tenseiga. , dit le Mamoru du futur.

Bunny pensait à quelque chose pour que le bijou puisse reprendre de l'énergie. Soudainement, elle et son petit ami devenaient la princesse Sérénité et le prince Endymion et ils furent au Royaume de la Lune. Ils se tendirent la main alors que Bunny reçut le Bâton Spiral De Cœurs De Lune et sa broche se transformait pour avoir la forme d'un cœur. Elle se retransformait à nouveau en Sailor Moon, mais cette fois, cette nouvelle transformation était plus forte que la précédente.

- Wow. C'est bien nouveau, ça. , s'exclama la jeune fille blonde.

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, puis-je suggérer de m'assister à vaincre Ryukotsusei ? , demanda Sesshoumaru en prenant un morceau de cristal et l'implantant dans une lance.

- Bien sûr. , répondit Bunny alors qu'elle et le démon chien sortaient dehors afin de rejoindre les autres Justicières Sailors.

Le démon dragon prit Sailor Vénus avec l'une de ses griffes et s'apprêta à la tuer lorsque Sesshoumaru le prenait sur le côté de la tête à un point si fort qu'il la relâcha. Le démon chien sauta sur Ryukotsusei encore une fois avec l'arme qu'il eut crée. La Justicière Sailor du vent et la Justicière Sailor des océans informaient les autres Sailors de ce que le démon chien avait concocté. Sesshoumaru courait vers la bouche du démon dragon.

- Alors, tu souhaites d'être mangé par moi. Eh bien, par tous les moyens, viens ici. , s'exclama Ryukotsusei en ouvrant grandement sa gueule.

Les Justicières Sailors combinèrent leurs pouvoirs avec le nouveau bâton de la Justicière Sailor de la lune, attendant le signal du démon chien pour attaquer. Sesshoumaru entra dans la bouche du démon dragon. Mais avant que le monstre ne la ferme, il planta la lance qu'il avait fabriquée dans le haut de sa gueule et dans le fond à travers sa langue. À cause de l'arme, Ryukotsusei ne pouvait fermer sa bouche. Il se changeait à nouveau en sa forme démon et mit le démon dragon sur un bâtiment. Le démon chien tenant Ryukotsusei fut le signal qu'attendaient les Sailors.

- Pouvoir De L'Étoile De Mercure. , dit la première Sailor.

- Pouvoir De L'Étoile De Mars. , s'exclama la deuxième Sailor.

- Pouvoir De L'Étoile De Jupiter. , ajouta la troisième Sailor.

- Pouvoir De L'Étoile De Vénus. , disaient les deux Justicières Sailors de l'amour.

- Pouvoir De L'Étoile D'Uranus. , s'exclama Sailor Uranus.

- Pouvoir De L'Étoile De Neptune. , ajouta Sailor Neptune.

- Pouvoir Du Cristal Lunaire, Unification. , cria Sailor Moon en se servant de la puissance de son bijou pour projeter une sphère d'énergie sur le démon dragon.

- Ah. Vos attaques ne feront rien à mon corps. Vous gaspillez votre force pour rien. , dit Ryukotsusei.

- Qui a dit qu'on visait ton corps ? C'est l'intérieur qu'on vise. , s'exclama Sesshoumaru tandis que la sphère d'énergie se rendit dans la gueule du démon dragon et fit tout son trajet dans le corps, détruisant Ryukotsusei de l'intérieur jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Plus rien ne restait de lui. Le démon chien redevenait normal. La seule chose qui ait survécu était sa lance qu'eut crée Sesshoumaru. Il le prit avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il le faisait tourner en le tenant avec beaucoup de finesse.

- Un des règles de combat dit que ce n'est pas toujours le plus fort qui gagne, mais le plus malin et le plus rapide, habituellement. , dit Sesshoumaru en voyant les restes du démon dragon tombés sur le sol.

Cependant, sur la planète Némésis, le petit cristal qui contenait le cœur de Ryukotsusei explosa et Naraku le regardait.

- Alors, les Justicières Sailors ont réussi à vaincre Ryukotsusei. Elles sont plus fortes que je le pensais. Peu importe, elles ont très bien servi mon but. , s'exclama le démon.

Tout à coup, une quantité épouvantable d'énergie émergea du sol pendant qu'il était dans un vortex d'énergie. Il absorba l'énergie alors que son corps subissait une nouvelle mutation.

- Ces idiotes ne savent pas qu'en détruisant Ryukotsusei, ce cristal rouge qu'elles ont détruit m'a permis d'absorber l'énergie qu'elles ont utilisé pour détruire Ryukotsusei. Maintenant, je vais utiliser ce pouvoir pour créer ma forme ultime. Dès qu'elle se sera complète, je vais prendre les derniers fragments du joyau pour moi tout seul. , dit Naraku pendant qu'il fit son cocon dans un cristal large.

Tandis que les Justicières Sailors et le démon chien retournaient au palais en attendant le retour des autres, pendant ce temps, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango et Miroku furent attaqués par Kagura, Kohaku, Hakudoushi, Kanna et Olivia en tant que Sailor Saturne. Elle combattit l'exterminatrice de démons avec son Glaive du Silence alors que le jeune démon affronta la jeune fille avec une lance. Le moine battait contre l'exterminateur de démons et la sorcière du vent affrontait le demi démon pendant que la fille en habit blanc essayait de prendre l'âme de la femme ressuscitée dans son miroir tandis que celle-ci essaya de tirer une flèche sur elle. Sango lançait son boomerang sur Olivia, mais la Justicière Sailor du silence sautait au-dessus de l'arme et répliqua en donnant un coup de pied sur la face de l'exterminatrice de démons, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Sango tomba à terre pendant que Olivia se prépara à décapiter l'exterminatrice de démons avec son glaive. Sango était capable de se rouler rapidement pour éviter le Glaive du Silence. Elle sauta sur ses pieds tandis qu'elle frappait la Justicière Sailor dans l'estomac. La petite fille ressentit à peine le coup qu'elle prenait la main de Sango et la faisait tourner au-dessus de son épaule. Elle la tournait de plus en plus et plantait l'épaule de l'exterminatrice de démons avec son glaive.

- J'ai manqué ton cœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'oublierai pas de viser ta tête. , s'exclama Olivia en s'apprêtant à tuer Sango.

Elle souffrait beaucoup et craignait que sa fin fût arrivée. Mais tout le monde oubliait quelqu'un. Kouga arriva de nulle part et donnait un coup de pied volant sur le visage de la Justicière Sailor, l'envoyant à terre.

- Mais ou est-ce que tu étais ? , demanda Sango.

- Je vérifiais la zone pour savoir si Naraku était là. , répondit le démon loup qui se préparait à affronter Olivia.

Cependant, la fille démon répliquait pour ce coup avec son attaque qui se nommait Mur Du Silence. Kouga évita la technique et continua d'attaquer Sailor Saturne. Inuyasha crossait le fer avec Kagura qui lança son attaque Ryuuja No Mai sur le demi démon. Il bloqua les techniques de vent avec Tetsusaiga alors qu'il lançait le pouvoir du Kaze No Kizu sur la sorcière du vent. Celle-ci évitait l'attaque pendant qu'elle lança sa technique Fuujin No Mai pour contre-attaquer. Miroku trouva difficile de bloquer les attaques de Kohaku puisque l'exterminateur de démons le poursuivait. Le moine aurait pu utiliser son Kazaana, mais comme toujours, les insectes du démon étaient aux alentours. Tout ce que Miroku put faire fut de tenir le coup jusqu'à que Inuyasha ou l'exterminatrice de démon décida de l'aider. Ce que le moine ne savait pas, c'était que le demi démon eut les mains pleines avec Kagura et Sango fut incapable de combattre à cause de la blessure que Olivia lui ait fait subir. Kagome avait beaucoup de difficulté à affronter Hakudoushi. C'était difficile de le frapper, mais ce fut encore plus difficile de pas avoir son estomac tranché par sa son arme. Elle eut besoin au moins une minute ou deux pour prendre une flèche et de la tirer vers le jeune démon. Malheureusement, il était implacable dans ses techniques, alors elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. La situation de Kikyo ne fut guère bonne non plus parce que Kanna était difficile à viser puisqu'elle bougeait tout le temps. Heureusement, les tentatives de celle-ci à avoir son âme ne marchaient pas. Alors, le champ fut égal pour toutes les deux. Kagome évita une autre manœuvre meurtrière par Hakudoushi, mais elle trébucha sur une roche et elle tombait à terre. Hakudoushi mettait sa lance proche du cou de la jeune fille, prête à la tuer.

- Personne ne te sauvera, cette fois-ci, ma chère. , dit le jeune démon.

Inuyasha eut les mains pleines avec la sorcière du vent et le démon loup était prit dans une bataille avec Olivia. L'exterminatrice de démon ne pouvait combattre à cause de sa blessure et du fait qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Miroku avait des problèmes avec Kohaku et la femme ressuscitée ne put l'aider même si elle le pouvait. La jeune fille sut que son heure fut arrivée. Seul un miracle pourrait la sauver.

Fin du chapitre 15

Note de l'auteur : Fiou. C'était le chapitre le plus long que j'ai traduit. Mais je suis fier de l'avoir traduit. Cette fois-ci, Ryukotsusei a été tué par les Justicières Sailors et Sesshoumaru. Je me demande si ceci l'a permit de lui donner une chance de venger la mort de son père. Pour Kagome, seul un miracle pourra la sauver. Et elle va l'avoir son miracle. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 16 : Le Nouveau Naraku, Naraku a atteint un nouveau niveau de pouvoir et est déterminé plus que jamais à vaincre ses ennemis et à prendre le Saint Graal et les derniers fragments du Shikon No Tama. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	16. Chapitre 16: Le Nouveau Naraku

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 16 : Le Nouveau Naraku

Au moment où Hakudoushi allait transpercer la gorge de Kagome avec sa lance, celui-ci entendit quelqu'un crier.

- Mandalas De Feu De Mars. , s'exclama Sailor Mars.

Le jeune démon était engouffré par une série de boules de feux venant de nulle part qu'il le heurtait. Kagura fut touché par quelqu'un qui criait.

- Vague D'Argent De Mercure. , dit Sailor Mercure.

La sorcière du vent essayait d'éviter la technique, mais ses bras étaient pris dans l'attaque, les glaçant sur le champ. Kohaku fut heurté par les techniques d'éclairs de Sailor Jupiter. La cavalerie arrivait lorsque les Justicières Sailors firent leurs apparitions et leurs présentations. Kagura les regardait faire leurs discours. Une pensée lui venait à l'esprit.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, mais pour qui ces filles se prennent-elles ? Pensent-elles vraiment que leurs discours vont intimider quelqu'un ou elles sont juste stupides ? La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Allez savoir. , pensa-t-elle.

La sorcière du vent essayait de faire dégeler ses bras pendant que Ami se dirigea vers Sango pour l'aider à se lever tandis que Rei aidait Miroku et que Makoto se préparait à affronter un des acolytes de Naraku.

- Content de vous voir, les filles. Qu'est-ce qui vous a retardez ? , demanda Inuyasha.

- On a couru tout droit du palais jusqu'ici ou vous vous trouvez. , répondit la Justicière Sailor du feu.

- Dis, est-ce que Kouga n'était pas avec vous ? , questionna la Justicière Sailor de l'eau.

En réponse à la question d'Ami, Kouga fut envoyé en l'air au dessus d'eux jusqu'à qu'il heurta le mur d'un bâtiment le plus proche. Olivia apparut alors qu'elle envoyait une vague d'énergie sombre sur le démon loup, écrasant son corps comme un rien. Elle arrêta son assaut lorsqu'elle remarquait les Sailors avec le demi démon et les autres.

- Ah, Justicières Sailor. Comme on se retrouve à nouveau. , dit la petite fille.

- Sailor Saturne, arrête cette folie immédiatement. , ordonna Sailor Mercure.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres. , répliqua Sailor Saturne sur un ton froid.

Pendant ce temps, sur Némésis, le cristal dans lequel le démon faisait son cocon se fracassa et une grande sphère d'énergie s'envolait du palais et se dirigeait vers la terre. De retour sur terre, Kanna se téléportait ailleurs lorsque les Justicières Sailors firent leurs apparitions. Aussitôt, Kikyo rejoignait les autres. La femme ressuscitée, Inuyasha, la jeune fille, Rei, Ami et la Justicière Sailor du tonnerre étaient prêts à combattre Olivia, mais soudainement, le groupe fut touché par une puissante tempête d'énergie sombre. Sailor Saturne, Kagura et l'exterminateur de démons réussissaient à se tenir au sol. Hakudoushi s'échappait de l'endroit après s'être fait brûlé par Sailor Mars

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? , demanda le demi démon pendant qu'il planta Tetsusaiga dans le sol en l'utilisant comme une ancre afin de ne pas se faire balayer par la tempête.

Kagome et les autres s'accrochaient à Inuyasha pour ne pas se faire envoler.

- Je ressens beaucoup de fragments du joyau et ça se dirige dans cette direction. C'est Naraku. , dit la jeune fille tandis qu'elle voyait une sphère d'énergie sombre se dirigeant tout droit vers eux.

- Whoa. Quelle puissance. Je ne jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi maléfique. C'est comme un nouveau Naraku. , s'exclama Rei alors que la sphère d'énergie s'atterrissait à quelques mètres d'eux tout en créant une tornade de poussière à l'endroit ou elle s'était posée.

- Tu as raison, Sailor Mars. C'est un tout nouveau Naraku. À travers le pouvoir du Cristal D'Argent et l'énergie de tes amis utilisée pour vaincre Ryukotsusei ressuscité, je renais. Comme la princesse Sérénité réincarnée se nomme elle-même Néo-Reine Sérénité, je suis né à nouveau en tant que Néo-Naraku. , expliqua l'homme pendant que la sphère d'énergie de dissipa et que le nouveau Naraku apparaissait devant eux.

Néo-Naraku fut dans une forme similaire à celle de sa forme démon, mais avec quelques différences. Toutes ses extensions d'os étaient cristallisées et la couleur de ses os fut noire. Son manteau bleu pâle avec des lignes bleu foncés était remplacé par un manteau noir avec des lignes mauves. Sa ceinture jaune devenait mauve aussi et la marque du Monde des Ténèbres apparut sur son front. Seuls ses queues de reptiles demeuraient les mêmes.

- Voyez ce spectacle et tremblez devant moi ! Grâce aux pouvoirs du cristal et aux pouvoirs sur le temps de Sailor Pluton, j'ai été capable d'absorber les pouvoirs autrefois tenus par la reine Métalia et le Vieux Sage après leurs morts. Maintenant, je suis devenu ce que vous appellerez la source de tout le mal dans l'univers. Je ne suis plus un demi démon ou un démon à part entière. J'ai atteint un nouveau niveau de pouvoir et d'existence. Je suis un être des ténèbres à l'état Aucune force dans l'univers ne peut m'arrêter. , affirma le démon en riant.

- Néo-Naraku, je crois que tous ces pouvoirs t'ont rendu plus fou et implacable que d'habitude. , s'exclama le demi démon en tenant son épée léguée par son père, se préparant à l'attaquer.

- Inuyasha, tu penses que cette épée pitoyable pourra me faire du mal ? , demanda Néo-Naraku avec un sourire.

- Allons vérifier ça. , répondit Inuyasha tandis qu'il sautait vers le démon avec Tetsusaiga, prêt à le couper en deux.

Quelque chose se produisit au moment ou l'épée alla tomber sur la tête de Néo-Naraku. Les yeux du démon brillaient rouges et de ces yeux, des rayons violets en sortirent. Ils frappaient le demi démon de plein fouet sur le ventre et passaient à travers. Inuyasha fut jeté à terre proche de Kagome. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Inuyasha ! , cria la jeune fille en se rendant aux côtés du demi démon.

Elle vérifia son cou pour savoir s'il avait une pulsation pour confirmer s'il était vivant. Kagome remarqua qu'il eut toujours une pulsation. Ce fut faible, mais il était toujours vivant.

- Naraku, espèce de bâtard. Essaie de t'en prendre à moi. , s'exclama le démon loup qui se remit sur pied pour affronter Néo-Naraku.

Il chargeait vers le démon avec un coup de poing destiné à lui perdre quelques dents. Mais Néo-Naraku prit Kouga par le cou si rapidement qu'il ne le vit pas venir.

- Kouga, que c'est gentil à toi de me donner tes fragments de joyau à moi. , dit le démon en se servant de sa main libre pour prendre les fragments du joyau des jambes du démon loup.

Ensuite, il jetait Kouga dans l'air et le tirait dessus avec ses rayons lasers venant de ses yeux, tout droit dans l'épaule. Néo-Naraku assimila les fragments dans son corps et regardait les autres avec un sourire mauvais.

- Vague D'Argent De Mercure. , s'exclama la Justicière Sailor de l'eau en attaquant le démon.

Cependant, sa Vague D'Argent fut bloqué par un champ de force. Sailor Mars et Sailor Jupiter combattaient Néo-Naraku avec tous ce qu'elles pouvaient rassembler comme puissances, mais tous leurs pouvoirs réunis ne purent traverser le bouclier énergétique du démon. Celui-ci se mettait à rire.

- Imbéciles. Je suis trop puissant pour être vaincu par n'importe lequel d'entre vous. , affirma Néo-Naraku.

- Ne soit pas si sûr de ça, Néo-Naraku. , dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle et Kikyo tirèrent des flèches vers le démon.

Elles traversèrent le champ de force, mais lorsqu'elles touchaient Néo-Naraku, elles rebondirent dessus sans lui faire la moindre et insignifiante égratignure.

- Oh merde. Ce n'est pas bien, notre affaire. , s'exclama Kagome pendant que tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient dans l'eau trouble jusqu'au cou.

Le nouveau Naraku pourrait les tuer sur le champ avec peu d'efforts.

- Il y a une personne dans votre groupe que je voudrais la voir morte depuis si longtemps. Et si je m'occupais de cette personne une bonne fois pour toute ? Non, mieux que ça. Et je m'occupais de vous tous pour de bon ? Maintenant, mourrez. , cria Néo-Naraku en projetant une puissante sphère d'énergie noire vers le groupe, déterminé à les tuer.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour les Sailors et les autres de s'échapper. Ils furent cuits, c'était sûr. Avant que la technique ne les heurte, ils furent enveloppés dans une lumière brillante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , demanda Ami.

Fin du chapitre 16

Note de l'auteur : Quelle suspense. Est-ce que les Justicières Sailors et Inuyasha et ses amis vont-ils survivre à l'attaque de Néo-Naraku ? Et quelle est cette lumière qui a enveloppé tout le groupe ? Tous ces réponses au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 17 : Le Graal Est Révélé ou une personne se sacrifiera pour permettre aux autres de se sauver et que le Saint Graal fera enfin son apparition. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	17. Chapitre 17: Le Graal Est Révélé

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 17 : Le Graal Est Révélé

Ami, Makoto, Rei, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku et Sango voyaient l'attaque de Néo-Naraku se stoppé complètement alors qu'en regardant autour d'eux, tout le temps s'était arrêté. Soudainement, sur l'épaule du démon, la tête de Sailor Pluton apparut. Elle les regardait.

- Prenez le dernier talisman et sauvez-vous rapidement. , dit la Justicière Sailor du temps.

Après qu'elle ait parlé, elle fit apparaître le talisman en face d'eux.

- Sailor Pluton, peut-on te sauver aussi ? , demanda la jeune fille.

- Il est trop tard pour moi. En utilisant mon habilité interdit, je vais mourir et disparaître dès que le temps aura repris son cours. Je ne peux figer le temps pour longtemps, alors vous devez vous dépêcher tous et sauvez-vous avec le talisman, maintenant. SVP, faites-le pour moi. Sinon, mon sacrifice aurait été en vain. , répondit Sailor Pluton avec une larme coulant sur ses joues.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sailor Pluton. Nous allons vaincre Naraku, peu importe que ça coûtera. Tu as ma promesse. , affirma Kagome.

La Justicière Sailor de l'eau prit L'Orbe de Grenat et la Justicière Sailor du feu transportait Kouga sur son épaule. La Justicière Sailor du tonnerre mit Inuyasha sur son épaule pendant qu'elles suivaient la jeune fille. L'exterminatrice de démons fut aidé par le moine afin qu'elle puisse s'échapper de l'endroit. Cependant, la femme ressuscitée resta sur place.

- Kikyo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? , demanda Kagome.

- Regarde, Kagome. Le temps commence à revenir à la normale. Tu dois t'en aller avec Inuyasha et les autres. Je vais essayer de retenir Néo-Naraku du mieux que je peux. Maintenant, va-t-en. , répondit Kikyo tandis que quelques bouts de poussière qui tombaient du sol commençaient à bouger lentement.

- Non, je n'irai nulle part sans toi. , protesta la jeune fille.

La femme ressuscitée pointa son arc sur celle-ci, prêt à tirer.

- Pars maintenant ou je vais te tuer sur-le-champ. Alors, ne m'oblige pas à le faire. , menaça Kikyo.

Kagome ne disait rien. Elle ne put arrêter la femme ressuscitée et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. La jeune fille courait alors qu'elle pleurait pour Kikyo. La femme ressuscitée se positionna en arrière de Néo-Naraku pendant que la tête de la Justicière Sailor du temps disparaissait et le temps reprenait son cours normal. Les Justicières Sailors et les autres étaient à un kilomètre des terres du palais lorsque le temps redevenait normal. La technique du démon heurta le sol, laissant rien d'autre qu'un immense cratère de quelques pieds. Néo-Naraku ressentait encore le demi démon et ses amis qui furent toujours vivants. Il était surpris qu'ils aient survécu. Tandis qu'il pensa à ce qui aurait produit ceci, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu quelques-uns de ses pouvoirs. Ce fut alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'il n'eut plus le bâton de Sailor Pluton et l'Orbe de Grenat en sa possession. Il savait que la Justicière Sailor du temps avait utilisé, d'un moyen quelconque, son habilité interdit pour sauver ses amis, causant ainsi sa mort. Mais le démon ne s'en souciait guère. Il sus qu'il aurait le graal d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Il remarquait Kikyo en arrière de lui. Il se tourna pour rencontrer le regard de la femme ressuscitée.

- Kikyo, j'ai cru que tu te saurais sauver avec tes amis. Soit que tu es brave ou bien, tu es stupide. , se moqua Néo-Naraku.

- Je me fiche ce qui m'arrive à moi tant aussi longtemps que je sais que Inuyasha et ses nouveaux amis sont en sécurité et qu'ils ont le graal et toi non. , dit Kikyo sur un ton courageux.

- Kikyo, je pensais que tu me connais mieux que ça. Peux-tu vraiment que je ne serais pas préparé à un évènement de ce genre. Je savais que les Justicières Sailors auraient réussi à rompre mon sort sur Kagome, mais elles ont oublié un petit détail. , s'exclama le démon en ouvrant sa main et le cœur de Kagome apparaissait.

- Est-ce… Le cœur de Kagome ? , demanda la femme ressuscitée sur un air horrifié.

- Oui. Et dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi, je vais utiliser cet avantage que j'ai sur eux pour avoir le graal. Maintenant, Kikyo, cette fois-ci, meurs pour de bon. , dit Néo-Naraku en réabsorbant le cœur dans son corps et en lançant une puissante bombe d'énergie sur Kikyo.

Elle tirait une flèche pour le stopper, mais ça ne marchait pas car le projectile était absorbé par la bombe et que celle-ci continuait sa route vers la femme ressuscitée. Au moment ou ils entraient dans le château, le groupe entendait un cri frissonnant pendant qu'une explosion pouvait être vu à une certaine distance.

- Kikyo ! , cria la jeune fille.

Les autres réalisaient ce qui fut passé. Kikyo s'était sacrifiée afin qu'ils se sauvaient en toute sécurité. Ils entrèrent dans le palais alors que les Sailors mettaient Inuyasha et le démon loup sur le sol inconscients. Ils furent sauvés dans le château. Pour le moment. Ami et Miroku informaient tout le monde de tout ce qui s'était passé tandis que Mini-Bunny pleura lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qui fut arrivé à Sailor Pluton. Aussi, les autres leur racontaient à propos de leur bataille contre Ryukotsusei. Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune tenaient leurs talismans dans leurs mains.

- Vous deux, vous allez invoqué le graal ? , questionna Sailor Moon.

- Oui. Je crois qu'on doit le préparer avant que Néo-Naraku n'attaque. , affirma la Justicière Sailor des océans.

- Mais comment on l'invoque ? , demanda la Justicière Sailor du vent.

Tout à coup, les trois talismans volaient dans une formation de triangle alors qu'un pyramide de lumière se forma et se tenant en face de l'Orbe de Grenat était la Justicière Sailor du temps. Sailor Pluton se rematérialisait de nulle part pendant que la pyramide de lumière formait quelque chose au dessus des objets. Ce fut le Saint Graal. Le graal flottait jusqu'aux mains de Bunny tandis qu'elle le tienne. Tout le monde dans la salle sentit la puissance alors que la jeune fille blonde répondait au Cristal D'Argent et que des rubans blancs apparurent sur Sailor Moon pendant que sa transformation avait atteint un niveau. Presque toute l'équipe fut étonnée que la Justicière Sailor de la lune ait reçu des nouveaux pouvoirs à travers le graal. Quelques moments après, elle s'évanouit car la puissance du Saint Graal était beaucoup trop pour elle. Pendant ce temps, sur Némésis, Kagura finissait de dégeler ses bras tandis que Hakudoushi nettoyait ses vêtements avec un fer à repasser et se lavait avec une brosse couvert de savon. Le démon entrait dans la salle et s'assit sur son trône avec un sourire. Il faisait apparaître le cœur de Kagome quand il remarqua soudainement quelque chose qui arriva à Olivia alors qu'une tornade d'énergie sombre l'entourait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Olivia ? , questionna Néo-Naraku.

- Le graal est apparu. Il est dans les mains de Sailor Moon. , affirma la petite fille.

- Parfait. Maintenant, il est temps de forcer leurs mains. , dit le démon en commençant à électrocuter le cœur de la jeune fille.

- Est-ce ça, ta carte de secours ? Torturer Kagome ? , demanda Olivia.

- Non. Ma carte de secours est bien cachée à l'intérieur de son corps. Mes ennemis ne seront jamais qu'il est ici jusqu'à qu'il soit trop tard. , répondit Néo-Naraku qui commença à rire tout en continuant de torturer le cœur de Kagome.

En ce moment, sur terre, la jeune fille prenait tout à coup son cœur et elle tomba à terre en criant. Ses amis et les Justicières Sailors se rendirent à ses côtés essayant de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kagome ? , questionna Bunny.

- M… Mo… Mon… Mon cœur. , répondit Kagome entre les cris.

- Oh non. Néo-Naraku a le cœur de Kagome. , dit la Justicière Sailor du temps.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Sango avec un air surpris.

- Comment peut-on l'aider ? , demanda Rei s'inquiétant pour la vie de son amie.

- Donnez –moi juste le graal et j'épargnerai sa vie. , dit une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Tout le monde regardait une image fantomatique du démon tenant le cœur de la jeune fille.

- N'essayez pas d'attaquer cette image. C'est juste un hologramme. , s'exclama Néo-Naraku.

- Néo-Naraku, redonnes-lui son cœur immédiatement. , ordonna la Justicière Sailor de l'eau.

- Sinon quoi ? Aucun de vous ne peut me blesser avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je vais laisser un portail dimensionnel ouvert à l'extérieur du palais seulement utilisable pour l'un d'entre vous pour que vous soyez arrivé dans ma salle du trône sur Némésis. Apportez-moi le Saint Graal en échange du cœur de Kagome. , dit le démon et l'image holographique disparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? À moins qu'on ramène le cœur de Kagome, elle va continuer à souffrir. , s'exclama le moine.

Kagome souffrait toujours pendant que Néo-Naraku continua de la tourmenter. Le demi démon et Kouga reprenaient consciences, réveillés par les cris de douleur de la jeune fille. Le démon loup et son rival se rendaient aux côtés de Kagome, inquiets pour elle. Ce fut alors que les autres leur expliquaient de ce qui s'était passé. Si le fait que le cœur de la fille fut entre les mains du démon n'était pas assez pour mettre Inuyasha en colère, ce fut l'autre ou la femme anciennement ressuscitée s'était sacrifiée pour ses amis qui firent bouillir son sang.

- Ce Naraku, je vais le…, alla dire le demi démon avec des injures, mais se retenait à cause de la présence des deux enfants.

Kagome l'aurait tué en ayant prononcé ces gros mots.

- Naraku va mourir pour ce qu'il a fait. , grogna Kouga.

- Mais comment peut-on le battre ? , demanda l'exterminatrice de démons.

- On a une seule option ouverte à nous quand Sailor Moon aura repris connaissance. On attaque Néo-Naraku tout de suite avec tous ce qu'on possède. , répondit Ami.

- Mais c'est du suicide. , dit Minako.

- Quel choix avons-nous donc ? De toute façon, on saura morts même si on ne fait rien. , s'exclama la génie.

- C'est la dernière chose que Néo-Naraku soupçonnerait. Il pensera qu'on n'attaquera pas tête baisser. Je suis sûr qu'il ne verra pas ceci arriver. , ajouta la Ami du futur.

- Toute chose considérée comme aussi suicidaire que l'est cette idée, vous deux avez un point. Si on attaque Néo-Naraku vite et fort, on pourra gagner. , dit Sesshoumaru.

- Mais comment savoir si Néo-Naraku ne s'attendra pas à nous ? , questionna Makoto.

- Si quelqu'un a des doutes sur ce plan, alors je suggère qu'une autre personne nous donne une meilleure idée. , affirma le démon chien.

- J'ai une idée. , dit Inuyasha en courant à travers les autres, prit quelque chose et sortit du palais pour aller au portail.

La porte dimensionnelle se ferma, laissant le groupe en choque par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Qu'est-ce que Inuyasha a volé ? , demanda la reine avec inquiétude.

Les autres cherchaient le graal et faisaient une découverte des plus surprenantes.

- Eh bien, votre majesté, ça risque d'être toute une surprise pour vous. , répondit la Justicière Sailor du feu en annonçant à la Bunny du futur ce que le demi démon avait volé.

Pendant ce temps, sur Némésis, Néo-Naraku vit Inuyasha dans les yeux.

- Inuyasha, est-ce que tu m'as apporté le Saint Graal. , questionna le démon.

- Oui, je t'ai apporté quelque chose en effet et le voici. , affirma le demi démon en sortant l'objet qui eut volé et commença à attaquer Néo-Naraku.

Fin du chapitre 17

Note de l'auteur : Tout un cliffhanger. Qu'est-ce que Inuyasha a volé au juste si ce n'est pas le Saint Graal ? Réponse au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 18 : Assaut À Tête Baissé, Inuyasha combat Néo-Naraku et se fait battre et tout le groupe se rend sur Némésis pour l'ultime combat contre Néo-Naraku et ses acolytes. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	18. Chapitre 18: Assaut À Tête Baissé

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 18 : Assaut À Tête Baissé

Néo-Naraku voyait l'objet ce que Inuyasha avait apporté et ce n'était pas le Saint Graal, mais le dernier morceau du Shikon No Tama. Le demi démon implanta le fragment dans son épée en se préparant à la balancer afin de déclencher le Kaze No Kizu. Cependant, avant qu'il n'en ait la chance, le démon prit l'arme avant qu'elle ne touche le sol pour qu'elle relâche l'attaque.

- Pauvre fou. Tu aurais dû rester au palais. Maintenant, tu vas subir le prix ultime de cet acte idiot. , dit Néo-Naraku en jetant Inuyasha et son épée vers un coin de la salle, après avoir pris le dernier morceau du joyau.

Le démon plaça le fragment avec le reste des autres morceaux, complétant ainsi le Shikon No Tama. Le demi démon se releva et courut à nouveau vers l'homme. Néo-Naraku le frappa entre les jambes tout simplement, prenait Inuyasha par les cheveux et commença à le frapper sans arrêt. Pendant ce temps, sur terre, les autres remarquaient que Kagome n'eut plus mal. Le démon avait arrêté de la torturer. Ils furent contents qu'il n'ait pas pris le graal, mais pas heureux pour avoir volé le dernier fragment du joyau. Sailor Moon reprenait connaissance et essaya de savoir ou se trouvait Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha a volé le dernier fragment et s'est sauvé pour affronter Néo-Naraku tout seul. , expliqua Sesshoumaru.

- Alors, on doit le suivre. Je pense qu'on n'en a tous assez de Néo-Naraku. Il est temps d'y aller et lui faire sa fête. , s'exclama Bunny.

- Ceci est la chose la plus brillante que tu aies dis depuis notre rencontre. , ajouta le démon chien.

- Qu'en dites-vous, les Justicières Sailors ? , demanda la Justicière Sailor de la lune à ses amies.

- Écrasons-le ! , répondirent toutes les Justicières Sailors.

- Je suis avec elles. Allons-y et débarrassons-nous de Néo-Naraku. , approuva Kouga.

- Je veux combattre avec vous. , dit Sango en se levant, mais le roi de la terre l'arrêta.

- Non, tu es trop blessée pour combattre. La reine et moi, on va rester ici pour s'occuper des enfants et des blessés. , s'exclama le Mamoru du futur.

- Très bien. Mais, s'il vous plait, revenez en toute sécurité. , ajouta la Bunny du futur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On va revenir sains et saufs. , dit Bunny.

Les Sailors se tenaient la main ainsi que Miroku, Sesshoumaru, le démon loup, Kilala et la jeune fille avec un arc et des flèches afin de former un cercle. Ils se tinrent là alors que les Justicières Sailors utilisaient la téléportation pour les emmener tous dans le repaire de Néo-Naraku. Cependant, sur Némésis, le démon eut un plaisir fou à donner des coups de pied au demi démon comme un ballon pendant qu'il donnait un autre à Inuyasha, l'envoyant s'écraser dans un mur.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'attendais ce jour, Inuyasha. Je n'ai peut-être pas le Saint Graal, mais j'ai eu droit à beaucoup de divertissement et j'ai finalement complété le Shikon No Tama et n'oublions pas que j'ai tué Kikyo pour la dernière fois. , se moqua Néo-Naraku en prenant Inuyasha par les cheveux et lui donnant un coup de genou à l'arrière de la tête.

- Néo-Naraku, tu ne gagneras pas. , dit le demi démon entre les crachements de sang.

Le démon s'assurait l'arme ne quittait pas les mains de son propriétaire, car il ne voulait en aucun cas rencontrer le côté démon de son ennemi. Inuyasha était blessé, fracturé et il saignait. Néo-Naraku se tenait là tandis qu'une une longue épée de cristal apparut sur son bras droit. L'arme fut similaire à celle qu'avait utilisé le démon sur Kikyo en coupant son arc en deux.

- Prépare-toi à mourir, Inuyasha. Ta vie s'arrête ici. , s'exclama Néo-Naraku alors que l'épée s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur lui.

Malheureusement, il s'arrêtait lorsque Olivia se dirigeait vers lui.

- Père, on a de la compagnie. Les Justicières Sailors ont attaqué les gardes à l'entrée et ils se dirigent ici. , murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son père.

- Je vois. Inuyasha, on dirait que tu vas pouvoir vivre pour encore quelques temps. Olivia, envoie Kanna et Hakudoushi pour les intercepter. , dit Néo-Naraku en s'éloignant du corps du demi démon.

Pendant ce temps, en dessous, les Justicières Sailors accompagnées de leurs monologues futuristes et dirigées par le démon chien et Kouga assommaient les gardes hors de leur chemin de droite à gauche et ils se rendaient à un escalier en spirale. Ils se rendirent à l'étage supérieur ou le groupe se retrouvait dans une chambre qui était gardée par Kanna.

- Kanna, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse mal, tu devras t'ôter de notre chemin. , ordonna le démon loup.

- Hors de question. , dit la fille en habit blanc en projetant des rayons d'énergies sombres venant de son miroir.

Rei en a eut assez de s'occuper de Kanna, alors elle sauta et roula vers elle et plaçait un parchemin anti-maléfique sur son dos, la paralysant sur place.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, Sailor Moon. , s'exclama la Justicière Sailor du feu.

- Pas de problème. , dit Sailor Moon en utilisant sa technique Cicatrisation Lunaire sur la fille en habit blanc.

Kanna hurla de douleur pendant qu'elle mourait.

- Continuons notre route. , s'exclama Sesshoumaru tandis qu'ils entraient tous dans la prochaine salle ou ils rencontraient Hakudoushi armée d'une lance.

- Sailor Moon, je vais prendre grand plaisir à t'enlever la vie et celle de tes amies. , dit le jeune démon qui se précipita pour attaquer.

Le démon chien combattait et bloqua son arme avec Toukijin.

- Allez-y. Je vais m'occuper de cet enfant. Faites-moi confiance. Ça ne durera pas longtemps. , affirma Sesshoumaru.

- Es-tu sûr ? , demanda Bunny.

- Ai-je besoin de te répéter de ce que je viens de dire ? , questionna le démon chien.

- D'accord. Sois prudent. , répondit la Justicière Sailor de la lune alors qu'elle et les autres se retrouvèrent dans une autre chambre.

La salle fut sombre, mais soudainement, un rayon de lumière illumina une petite fille se tenant au milieu de la pièce. C'était Olivia en tant que Sailor Saturne. Elle tenait son Glaive du Silence, prête à attaquer les Sailors et les amis d'Inuyasha.

- Olivia, calme-toi et on ne te battra pas. , ordonna Bunny.

- Non. J'aime mon père et je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal. Préparez-vous à mourir, Justicières Sailors. Vous allez mourir dans les mains de Sailor Saturne, la souveraine du silence et la future reine du système solaire. , déclara Sailor Saturne, prête à combattre pendant qu'une tornade d'énergie sombre apparaissait et l'entourait.

Le groupe se préparait à faire une bataille des plus dures.

Fin du chapitre 18.

Note de l'auteur : La bataille de Némésis ne fait que commencer. Est-ce que le groupe aura une chance contre Sailor Saturne ? Est-ce que Inuyasha aura-t-il une chance de battre Néo-Naraku ? Sesshoumaru pourra-t-il vaincre Hakudoushi ? Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 19 : La Vérité Te Libérera, Sailor Pluton affrontera seule Sailor Saturne, essayant de faire entendre raison à elle à propos de Néo-Naraku et le groupe retrouveront Néo-Naraku pour un ultime combat entre le bien et le mal. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	19. Chapitre 19: La Vérité Te Libérera

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19 : La Vérité Te Libérera

Olivia affrontait les héros avec son Glaive du Silence alors qu'elle attaquait avec une technique à la verticale. Ami et son monologue futuriste utilisaient leurs attaques Paillettes D'Argent sur elles. Mais avant que les bulles ne puissent faire leur travail, elle fit tourner son glaive à 360 degrés, détruisant toutes les bulles. Makoto et son double du futur lançaient une puissante technique d'éclair sur Olivia, mais elle utilisa son arme comme une antenne paratonnerre absorbant les pouvoirs et les renvoyant à leurs propriétaires. Les autres Justicières Sailors s'ôtaient du chemin avant d'être frappée par les éclairs.

- C'est ça le meilleur que vous puissiez faire ? , se moqua Sailor Saturne.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle serait si forte que ça. , dit Sailor Jupiter.

- Je suis la reine des démons, vous m'entendez ? Néo-Naraku m'a adopté après mes parents furent tués dans un incendie. Maintenant, je vais tous tuer. , s'exclama Olivia en utilisant son attaque Glaive Du Silence, Surprise sur les Sailors.

Pendant que la bataille des Justicières Sailors contre la Justicière Sailor du silence étaient à un certain niveau, le combat de Sesshoumaru contre Hakudoushi se déroulait très bien. Le jeune démon essaya de contrôler le cœur du démon chien, mais Sesshoumaru lui prouva qu'il fut difficile à être manipulé tandis qu'il coupa sa lance avec l'aide de son épée, Toukijin.

- Hakudoushi, ta vie s'arrête ici. , dit le démon chien en se préparant à lui donner le coup de grâce avec son arme.

Hakudoushi essayait de se téléporter loin d'ici, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de quitter ces lieux.

- Pourquoi je ne puis me téléporter loin de cet endroit ? , demanda le jeune démon.

- Parce que toi et les autres, vous avez fini de m'être utile. La seule à m'être encore utile est Olivia alors que le reste d'entre vous, vous avez atteint la limite de votre utilité. Au revoir. , répondit la voix de Néo-Naraku en écho.

- Non, maître Néo-Naraku. Aide-moi, s'il te plait. , supplia Hakudoushi alors que Sesshoumaru le finissait en le découpant en mille morceaux avec son épée.

Le jeune démon mourait pendant que le démon chien se dirigeait vers la prochaine chambre ou il trouva les Sailors engagées dans un affrontement contre Sailor Saturne. Elle envoyait une moitié des Justicières Sailors vers un mur en dégageant une tempête puissante d'énergie sombre. Olivia projeta une vague énorme d'énergie qui faisait voler une autre partie des Sailors jusqu'à un autre mur et, ensuite, les faire tomber sur le sol. Miroku essaya d'utiliser son Kazaana, mais au moment ou il l'utilisait, un groupe de guêpes de Néo-Naraku se dirigea vers le trou. Le moine le referma rapidement parce que quelques-uns y étaient entrés et que le poison commençait déjà à prendre effet. Les Justicières Sailors essayèrent d'attaquer la petite fille en fonçant vers elle un utilisant leurs techniques à une distance proche de chaque côté. Cependant, les Sailors furent repoussés lorsque Olivia créa une puissante barrière d'énergie autour d'elle assez forte pour les faire voler dans les airs. Certaines atterrissaient à terre, d'autres dans un mur. Le démon chien se joignait à la foule pour combattre Sailor Saturne. Sesshoumaru, avec son arme, ne pouvait s'approcher à trois pouces d'elle à cause de sa barrière énergétique. Il était repoussé, mais il atterrit sur ses pieds en toute sécurité tandis qu'il essayait de couper à travers le champ de force. Sailor Pluton sut comment les parents d'Olivia furent morts car, comme le démon était capable de lire sa mémoire quand elle fut presque fusionnée avec lui, elle le put elle aussi. La Justicière Sailor du temps était capable de voir les souvenirs de Néo-Naraku, alors elle savait ce qui fut vraiment passé pour les parents de la petite fille.

- Sailor Moon, toi et les autres, continuez votre chemin. Je vais m'occuper de Sailor Saturne moi-même. , dit Sailor Pluton.

- Es-tu folle ? Elle va te tuer. Tu n'as presque aucune chance contre elle. , demanda Sailor Moon.

- Fais-moi confiance, Sailor Moon. Tout va bien aller pour moi. , répondit la Justicière Sailor du temps.

- Très bien. Continuons notre chemin. , s'exclama le démon chien.

Tout le monde quitta la salle à contrecoeur, laissant Sailor Pluton avec Sailor Saturne.

- Tu es bien folle de demander à tes amis de te laisser seule avec moi. Je vais te faire regretter ta décision. , dit Olivia alors ses yeux brillaient rouges.

- Olivia, écoute-moi. Tu as été trompée par Néo-Naraku. Ce feu qui a tué tes parents, ce n'était pas un accident. Néo-Naraku a tué tes parents afin qu'il puisse t'avoir comme sa propre fille. , expliqua Sylvana.

- Tu mens. , cria la petite fille pendant que sa colère la fit changée en sa forme démon.

Une immense griffe émergea et prit Sailor Pluton, l'emmenant proche du visage d'Olivia.

- Tes mensonges ne me feront pas trahir mon père. , dit la Justicière Sailor du silence.

- Si tu es comme ton père, alors absorbe-moi et tu verras les mémoires que j'ai reçus de ton père à travers moi. , s'exclama la Justicière Sailor du temps.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir ? , demanda la petite fille tandis que sa voix devenait de plus en plus démoniaque.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, écoute alors ton cœur. , répondit la jeune femme.

Sailor Saturne écouta ses mots et sentait un désir dans son cœur lui disant de lui faire confiance. Olivia absorba son bras et elle cherchait ses mémoires sur le jour ou Naraku l'avait adoptée et le trouvait. Elle voyait le démon qui mettait le feu qui tua ses parents. Elle n'était pas contente que Naraku ait tué ses parents. Elle ne voulait presque pas la croire, mais les souvenirs furent réels et Sailor Pluton ne mentait pas. La Justicière Sailor du temps fut relâchée alors que Olivia redevenait normal avec son uniforme de Sailor sur elle tout en pleurant. Sailor Pluton s'agenouilla devant elle et mit une main sur son dos en essayant de le réconforter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé à moi ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour les choses que j'ai faites. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire maintenant. , s'exclama la petite fille.

- Tu peux me dire ce que Néo-Naraku compte faire et s'il a d'autres surprises de planifier. , dit la jeune femme.

- Je sais que Néo-Naraku a une sorte de carte de secours dans le corps de Kagome et, oh non. Ce corps où vous avez tous vu Néo-Naraku, ce n'était pas sa vraie forme. Sa vraie forme est…, expliqua Olivia en disant à Sylvana la vraie forme du démon.

La réponse qu'elle entendait lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et un regard terrifié. Elle savait maintenant qu'elles et ses amis étaient en grand danger. Pendant ce temps, les Justicières Sailors, leurs monologues futuristes et les amis d'Inuyasha arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes.

- C'est ici. Au-delà de ses portes se trouve la salle de trône de Néo-Naraku. Sommes-nous prêts ? , demanda Ami.

- Oui. Allons briser ces portes. , répondit Kouga pendant que lui et Sesshoumaru enfonçaient la porte au sol.

Après que la poussière se dissipa, le groupe entrait dans la salle de trône. Ils retrouvaient le demi démon étendu à terre avec beaucoup de coupures et de bleus partout sur le corps. Tetsusaiga fut dans ses mains et Kagome se rendait à ses côtés.

- Inuyasha, est-ce que tu vas bien ? , questionna la jeune fille.

- Il est à peu près temps que vous arrivez ici, les gars. , affirma Inuyasha faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de voler le dernier fragment du joyau ? , demanda Bunny.

- J'aurais espéré que je pourrais m'en servir avec Tetsusaiga afin que ça soit assez fort pour terrasser Néo-Naraku. Maintenant, il a ce morceau en plus de celui de Kohaku et il est mort, maintenant. Il est là-bas. , répondit le demi démon en leur montrant le cadavre de Kohaku.

- Naraku a tué Kohaku pour son fragment de joyau ? , questionna Miroku.

- Pas exactement. Ça a l'air que Kohaku s'est souvenu de tous, même de l'attaque dans le village organisé par Naraku. Après que Néo-Naraku m'ait battu en un rien de temps, Kohaku arriva et essayait de le tuer. Mais Néo-Naraku en finissait avec lui rapidement. , affirma Inuyasha.

- Le pauvre garçon était un imbécile de vouloir me trahir. S'il ne m'avait pas trahi, il aurait pu vivre un peu plus longtemps. Mais comme le reste de mes acolytes et serviteurs, il est abject. Je n'ai plus besoin de leurs services. À l'exception d'Olivia. Elle sera celle qui gouvernera le système solaire dès que j'aurai conquis la galaxie. , dit Néo-Naraku en apparaissant sur le trône.

- Néo-Naraku, tu vas payer pour avoir tuer Kohaku et Kikyo. , s'exclama Sailor Moon.

- J'ai entendu cette phrase beaucoup trop de fois auparavant, Sailor Moon. Ça n'a aucune important dans les deux cas. Quel est ce fameux proverbe ? Ah oui. Je crois que ça dit : Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. , dit le démon.

- Peu importe à quel point tu es devenu fort, Néo-Naraku, on trouvera le moyen de te vaincre, s'exclama Rei.

- Quelle confiance. Peux-tu affirmer ces mots, Rei ? Je suis fatigué de jouer à ce jeu. Il est temps d'en finir. C'est intéressant que le Crystal D'Argent du passé et le Saint Graal soient dans un seul endroit. Une fois que je les aurais, je vais régner sur l'univers. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais prendre soin de Rin, Jaken, Mini-Bunny, du roi, de la reine et des deux sacs à puces de chats parlants dès que je me serais occupé de vous tous. Prépare-toi pour l'acte final, Sailor Moon, ou devrais-je dire la bataille finale entre le bien et le mal. Voici une autre phrase célèbre : Attention, ça va brasser ! , dit Néo-Naraku en se levant du trône, en émettant de l'électricité mauve sur son corps et ayant une épée faite d'énergie noire qui apparaissait dans ses mains.

Une énorme tempête d'énergie sombre couvrait la chambre. La bataille finale était sur le point de commencer. Maintenant, ce fut tuer ou être tué.

Fin du chapitre 19

Note de l'auteur : Ça y est. Le combat final entre Néo-Naraku et le groupe Sailor-Inuyasha est sur le point de commencer. Cependant, si Néo-Naraku n'est pas la vraie forme de Naraku, quelle est alors sa vraie forme ? D'après ce que lui a dit Sailor Saturne, Sailor Pluton a des raisons pour être très effrayée. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 20 : Duel, la bataille de Némésis continue et il y aura de pertes humaines dans ce combat. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	20. Chapitre 20: Duel

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 20 : Duel

Néo-Naraku brillait d'une puissante aura sombre alors qu'il se préparait à faire son premier coup. Les Justicières Sailors et les amis d'Inuyasha se tenaient prêts à encaisser tout ce que le démon pouvait envoyer sur eux. Les forces du bien et du mal se tinrent à l'écart. Ce fut le silence total et les deux camps attendaient soit Néo-Naraku ou le groupe de héros de faire le premier mouvement. Jusqu'à que, finalement, lorsque le démon bougeait son pied d'un centimètre, Miroku et Sailor Vénus attaquaient les premiers. Néo-Naraku se tenait là pendant qu'il voyait les attaques venir jusqu'à lui. Le moine lançait son Shakujou sur le démon puisqu'il ne put utiliser son Kazaana car le poison l'affectait toujours. La Justicière Sailor de l'amour utilisait sa technique Croissants D'Amours sur lui, mais quand les deux attaques touchèrent leur cible, rien ne se produisit, parce que les deux techniques n'avaient pas fait la moindre égratignure sur Néo-Naraku.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez de mieux à m'offrir ? , se moqua le démon.

- Essaie donc ceci, Néo-Naraku. , s'exclama Makoto tandis qu'elle et son monologue futuriste l'attaquèrent avec une attaque éclair combinée.

Néo-Naraku ne levait pas sa barrière énergétique, ni même faire quoi que ce soit. Il restait debout lorsque les deux techniques le frappaient de plein fouet. Mais comme d'habitude, ça n'eut aucun effet.

- Merde. On ne peut lui faire du mal. , dit Sailor Jupiter.

- Je vais voir si je vais trouver des points faibles sur lui. , s'exclama Ami en utilisant son viseur VR pour scanner le démon.

- Scanne-moi autant que tu voudras, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour me détruire, moi, Néo-Naraku, bande d'abrutis. , dit Néo-Naraku.

- Eh bien, essayons une attaque physique. , s'exclama Sesshoumaru en courant vers le démon avec Toukijin.

Néo-Naraku leva son épée énergétique pour bloquer l'attaque du démon chien. Il plaça sa main libre sur le ventre de Sesshoumaru, projetant des rayons d'énergies sombres sur le démon chien à une distance très proche. Sesshoumaru était envoyé en l'air et atterrissait sur une colonne de pierre, le brisant en mille morceaux et causant la moitié du plafond de s'écraser sur lui, l'enterrant dans les décombres.

- À qui le tour ? , demanda le démon en riant.

- Je ne détecte rien, excepté que le Shikon No Tama est dans son ventre. , dit Sailor Mercure en leur montrant le Shikon No Tama brillant dans le ventre de Néo-Naraku.

- D'accord, voilà le plan. Si on peut lui enlever le joyau, peut-être que ça réduira son pouvoir. , proposa son double du futur.

- Parfait. Il est temps pour moi d'utiliser le Saint Graal. , s'exclama Bunny en utilisant le pouvoir du Saint Graal sur elle-même.

La jeune fille blonde se transforma en sa nouvelle transformation armée de son Bâton Spiral De Cœurs De Lune.

- Montre-moi ce que tu as, Sailor Moon. , dit le démon en volant vers les Sailors, armé de son arme énergétique.

Néo-Naraku utilisa une manœuvre horizontale avec son épée, essayant de trancher l'estomac de Sailor Moon. Cependant, elle le bloqua avec son bâton. Tuxedo Masqué envoya ses roses sur le démon qui n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, à part de l'énerver.

- Tes vêtements sont vraiment passés dates, Mamoru. , s'exclama Néo-Naraku en envoyant des rayons venant de ses yeux à travers son ventre.

Le corps de Mamoru fut envoyé en l'air alors qu'il entrait en collision avec un mur. Le justicier resta entendu par terre sans vie avec un trou dans son ventre. Toutes les Justicières Sailors étaient horrifiées par de ce qui venait de se passer. Mamoru fut tué par le démon.

- Néo-Naraku : 3 Les Héros : 0 Qui souhaite d'être le prochain à mourir ? , questionna Néo-Naraku en ricanant.

- Espèce de monstre. Attaque De La Spirale De Cœurs. , cria Bunny pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes sur la mort du jeune homme et donnant à sa technique tout ce qu'elle eut à offrir.

L'attaque heurta le démon sur l'épaule et désintégrait son bras. Avant que les Sailors ne célèbrent sur la blessure qu'elles avaient causée à Néo-Naraku, le bras de celui-ci se régénérait en un rien de temps.

- Très bon tir, Sailor Moon. , dit le démon en tirant des rayons d'énergie sombre de ses mains vers la Justicière Sailor de la lune.

- Sailor Moon, ôta-toi de là, s'exclama Rei en poussant son amie hors du chemin des rayons.

Malheureusement, elle était heurtée par ces rayons qui touchaient ses côtes, pénétrant ainsi son cœur.

- Cette idiote aurait dû rester hors du chemin de mes rayons. , dit Néo-Naraku en voyant le corps sans vie de la Justicière Sailor du feu tombant sur le sol.

- Oh non, Rei. Néo-Naraku, je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour ce que tu as fais. Je jure au nom de tout ce qui est bon et gentil dans l'univers que je vais te détruire. , s'exclama Sailor Moon tandis que sa voix se remplit avec beaucoup de détermination après avoir vu une autre de ses amies se faire tuer par le démon.

- Très bonnes paroles. Mais peux-tu affirmer ces mots ? , questionna Néo-Naraku alors que son aura mauvaise brilla plus forte et que, soudainement, une explosion massive fut crée, détruisant toute la salle du trône du palais.

Le démon se tenait au centre de l'anéantissement de sa chambre en regardant autour à la recherche de survivants. Il vit la Justicière Sailor de la lune se tenant à peine debout et il remarquait Miroku qui était mort dans l'explosion et les autres Justicières Sailors à terre. Personne ne savait si elles furent vivantes ou morts. Sailor Moon prenait un objet qui était sur le sol et s'en servait pour l'aider à rester debout. Elle ne remarqua pas que l'objet qu'elle eut dans les mains fût l'arme du démon chien, le Tenseiga. Bunny ne remarquait pas l'épée car sa vision était toujours un peu embrouillée. Le demi démon ne fut pas mort. Il sortait des décombres et poignardait Néo-Naraku dans le ventre en plantant ses griffes sur lui.

- Inuyasha, j'admire ta détermination, mais tu aurais dû rester à terre. , dit le démon en envoyant Inuyasha hors de sa vue à l'aide des rayons lasers venant de ses yeux.

Il tombait sur une pille de décombres pendant que Néo-Naraku souriait. Ensuite, il retourna son attention sur Sailor Moon. Il remarqua Sailor Jupiter du futur, Sailor Mars du futur, Sailor Vénus du futur et Minako debout face à lui. Le démon n'était pas sûr de la condition des autres Justicières Sailors, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Il décida de s'occuper de celles qui ne furent pas au sol.

- Sailor Moon, ta persistance à vouloir me combattre est admirable, mais je commence à en avoir assez de l'interférence de tes amies. , s'exclama Néo-Naraku en tirant des rayons lasers sur les Sailors debout.

Il les tirait tous sur le ventre, les tuant instantanément. La Justicière Sailor de la lune essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour arrêter ces tueries, mais juste l'énergie qu'elle utilisait pour résister à l'explosion était assez épuisante pour elle. Sailor Moon ne pouvait que regarder en horreur ses amies toujours debout pour l'aider se faire tuer par le démon.

- Savoure le spectacle, Sailor Moon, parce qu'il est temps pour l'acte final. Es-tu prête, Sailor Moon ? Car ce sera juste toi et moi. Tu es peut-être puissante avec le Saint Graal et le Cristal D'Argent, mais tu es incapable de le maîtriser. , dit Néo-Naraku pendant que lui et la jeune fille blonde lévitaient jusqu'à une plateforme transparente de cristal située au dessus du château.

Avec le toit détruit, ils ne se s'inquiétaient pas à propos du plafond et ils voyageaient haut dans le ciel. Ils atterrirent sur la plateforme transparente. Elle fut très grande et avait la forme d'un terrain de football. Il y eut quatre colonnes de cristaux situées à chaque coin, faites de cristaux noirs. Le démon atterrissait d'un côté et Sailor Moon d'un autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu planifies, Néo-Naraku ? , demanda Bunny.

- J'ai cru qu'on pourrait avoir notre bataille dans le ciel sans l'interruption de quiconque. Maintenant, il est temps de finir cette bataille. Je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs pour un petit moment. Combattons à mains nues. , répondit Néo-Naraku en fonçant vers Sailor Moon.

La Justicière Sailor de la lune bougea à gauche pour éviter le démon, mais Néo-Naraku utilisa une de ses 3 queues pour frapper Sailor Moon d'un côté de la tête. Tandis qu'elle était paralysée par le coup sur son visage, le démon la frappa dans l'estomac et sur la tête.

- C'est trop facile. C'est vraiment le fun. Je vais me réjouir de faire ça pour un moment. , dit Néo-Naraku qu'il continuait à la frapper alors qu'elle fut par terre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas toute de suite ? , questionna Bunny.

- Je m'amuse beaucoup trop à te donner des coups. , affirma le démon en riant.

Il prit la Justicière Sailor de la lune par l'une des 2 queues de cheval et l'envoyait vers l'une des colonnes de cristal. Néo-Naraku s'approchait tranquillement d'elle.

- Sailor Moon, même si tu étais assez puissante pour détruire ce corps, la vérité, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment ma véritable forme. Et comme tu n'es pas aussi forte que je l'aurai cru, alors je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer ma vraie forme à toi. , dit le démon en la battant encore.

Il la prenait et la jetait jusqu'au centre de la plateforme.

- J'ai besoin d'un miracle. , pensa-t-elle en essayant de rassembler toutes ses forces pour se relever.

Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait toujours Tenseiga dans ses mains. Pendant ce temps, au plus bas, Ami et son monologue futuriste, Makoto, Frédéric et Mylène reprenaient consciences. Elles se levaient et regardaient la dévastation causée par l'explosion. Elles retrouvaient les cadavres de Sailor Mars et de son double du futur, de la Sailor Jupiter du futur, de Sailor Vénus et de son monologue futuriste et du moine. Elles trouvaient, en dernier et non le moindre, le demi démon sans savoir s'il était encore en vie. Kagome sortit des décombres pendant que Sailor Pluton apparaissait dans la scène.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? , demanda Sylvana.

- On vient de se faire botter les fesses. , répondit Sailor Jupiter.

- Où est Bunny ? , questionna la génie.

- Je sens qu'elle est au dessus de nous, entrain de combattre Néo-Naraku. , affirma la Justicière Sailor du temps.

- On doit l'aider. , dit la Sailor Mercure du futur.

- Mais comment peut-on faire pour blesser Néo-Naraku ? , demanda Sailor Neptune.

Tout à coup, Makoto remarquait la main de Sesshoumaru qui apparut hors des décombres. Elle se rendait là et ôtait tous les pierres qui furent sur le démon chien. Le corps de Sesshoumaru n'était pas trop endommagé. Cependant, ses vêtements et son armure eurent disparu. Seuls ses peintures et son épée Toukijin demeuraient sur lui. La Justicière Sailor du tonnerre vérifiait son pouls et découvrit qu'il fut encore vivant. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le réveiller, alors elle le frappait si fort que le démon chien se réveilla avec une marque de main rouge sur la face.

- Était-ce nécessaire ? , questionna Sesshoumaru.

- Pour te réveiller, oui. , affirma Sailor Jupiter.

- Sois heureuse que je ne t'aie pas tué pour avoir fait ça. , s'exclama le démon chien en se levant.

- Wow. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à ce point bien bâti. , dit Makoto en admirant les muscles de Sesshoumaru.

- Makoto, arrêter de regarder et essayons de penser sur comment s'occuper de Néo-Naraku. , s'exclama Ami.

- J'ai peut-être une idée. , dit Inuyasha dont sa voix pouvait être entendu en étant étendu sur les décombres.

Le corps du demi démon était sévèrement endommagé à cause des blessures que lui ait infligé Néo-Naraku. Inuyasha fut à peine en vie. Sa main maculée du sang du démon s'ouvrait, révélant le joyau.

- Si Néo-Naraku pense qu'il a gagné, il a d'autres chats à fouetter. , s'exclama le demi démon en tenant le Shikon No Tama.

Inuyasha eut toujours espéré qu'il pourrait utiliser le joyau pour devenir un démon à part entière ou un humain, mais maintenant, il devait faire un vœu avec le Shikon No Tama afin qu'il puisse donner à Sailor Moon la force nécessaire qu'elle avait besoin pour vaincre le démon. Il ne pensait pas que fusionner le joyau avec le Cristal D'Argent ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas, mais il eut une idée. Le demi démon rassemblait ses dernières forces pour faire le vœu.

- Shikon No Tama, donne à mon amie Sailor Moon la puissance qu'elle aura besoin pour détruire le démon Néo-Naraku afin qu'elle puisse sauver ses amis. S'il te plait, donne-lui n'importe quel pouvoir que tu peux lui offrir. Donnez Tetsusaiga à Sailor Moon. Je ne sais pas qu'elle sait l'utiliser, mais c'est tout ce que je peux lui offrir. Kagome, je suis désolé si je ne peux plus être avec toi. Au revoir et je t'aime. , dit Inuyasha dont l'effort l'épuisait, en plus de sortir son arme Tetsusaiga de sa ceinture et la jeter à côté.

Il ferma ses yeux et mourut. La jeune fille ne disait aucun mot tandis qu'elle commençait à pleurer et Kouga reprit conscience en se levant des décombres. Il voyait le demi démon mort et Kagome dévastée. Lui aussi se mit à avoir de la peine pour la mort de son rival.

- Néo-Naraku a pris beaucoup trop de vies. Ça va finir ici d'une façon ou d'une autre. On doit donner Tetsusaiga à Sailor Moon. Comment se rendre là-haut ? , demanda la jeune fille en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je peux peut-être voler jusqu'en haut. , répondit le démon chien en se transformant en sa forme démon.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui arrive avec le joyau ? , questionna le démon loup en voyant le Shikon No Tama flotté des mains d'Inuyasha entrain de briller fortement et l'illumination du joyau augmentait à chaque seconde passée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , demanda Sailor Mercure.

Pendant ce temps, sur la plateforme au dessus d'eux, Néo-Naraku volait au-dessus de la Justicière Sailor de la lune alors qu'il créa une sphère massive d'énergie sombre. Il se prépara à la lancer tout droit vers Sailor Moon.

- Maintenant, Sailor Moon, il est temps de finir cette bataille. Adieu, Sailor Moon et dit bonjour à Kikyo de ma part. , dit le démon en

lançant la sphère d'énergie sur elle.

La Justicière Sailor de la lune remarqua enfin l'épée de Sesshoumaru dans ses mains puisque sa vue n'était plus embrouillée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite, mais elle sentait l'arme émettre des pulsations dans ses mains, alors elle le tint en face d'elle, prête à bloquer la technique.

- Tu penses que cette épée m'arrêtera de te tuer ? Vas-y et essaie. , s'exclama Néo-Naraku pendant que la sphère d'énergie s'avança de plus en plus jusqu'à que, finalement, elle touchait sa cible.

Un nuage massive de poussière fut crée par l'explosion tandis que le démon chien emmena tout le monde sur la plateforme alors qu'il redevenait normal. Ils ne restèrent pas assez longtemps pour voir quel genre de vœu était exaucé du Shikon No Tama pendant qu'ils volèrent jusqu'à la plateforme pour aider Sailor Moon.

- Oh non, Sailor Moon. , cria Sailor Jupiter.

Néo-Naraku riait tandis que la poussière commençait à se dissiper. Cependant, elle se dégageait par une puissance inconnue. Une personne se tenait à l'endroit ou se trouva autrefois la Justicière Sailor de la lune et tout le groupe, y comprit le démon fut surpris par ce qu'ils virent. Une figure tint Tenseiga dans ses mains et cette femme brillait énormément et ce n'était pas Sailor Moon. Bunny se transformait en Princesse Sérénité. Elle tenait le Tenseiga et le Cristal D'Argent volait en face d'elle.

- Donc, la princesse se décide enfin de se montrer. , dit Néo-Naraku.

- Néo-Naraku, grâce aux pouvoirs de l'épée Tenseiga, tu ne m'as pas encore vaincu et cette épée m'a redonnée ma force, en plus. Maintenant, Néo-Naraku, je te ferai payer pour tous tes crimes au nom de la lune. , s'exclama la princesse.

- Stupide princesse de la lune. Cette bataille ne fait que commencer. , dit le démon alors que son aura noire grandissait et que l'aura blanche de la Princesse Sérénité brilla fortement et qu'en bas, le joyau brillait de plus en plus.

L'acte final de cette bataille ne faisait que commencer.

Fin du chapitre 20

Note de l'auteur : Fiou. Un autre chapitre de traduit. Et ceci était le second long chapitre que j'ai fais. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sailor Mars et son monologue futuriste, Sailor Vénus et son monologue futuriste, Mamoru et la Sailor Jupiter sont morts. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont revenir à la vie. Aussi, Sailor Moon est redevenu la Princesse Sérénité pour combattre Néo-Naraku. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 21 : Le Vrai Naraku Apparaît, le combat entre Néo-Naraku et Princesse Sérénité continu et se termine. Mais malgré la fin de ce combat, les problèmes ne sont pas finis pour autant car Sailor Pluton révèlera à ses amis ce que lui a dit Sailor Saturne concernant la vraie forme de Naraku. Espérons que nos héros pourront s'en sortir face à la vraie forme de Naraku. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	21. Chapitre 21: Le Vrai Naraku Apparaît

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21 : Le Vrai Naraku Apparaît

Néo-Naraku se préparait à contre-attaquer alors que la Princesse Sérénité était prête à faire face au démon avec tout ce qu'elle avait. La princesse de la lune projetait un rayon d'énergie blanche vers son ennemi pendant que Néo-Naraku projeta un rayon d'énergie sombre vers la Princesse Sérénité. Les deux énergies se rencontraient à mi-chemin de leurs cibles tandis que les deux rayons essayaient de repousser l'autre. Le démon trouvait difficile de repousser le rayon de la princesse de la lune. L'épée lui redonnait de la force et avec l'arme entre ses mains, elle gardait ses forces, donc elle ne s'affaiblissait pas. Néo-Naraku rendait son énergie qu'il utilisait contre la Princesse Sérénité encore plus fort avec tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir. Sesshoumaru allait vers ce côté pour essayer d'attaquer le démon. Cependant, même si Néo-Naraku concentrait son pouvoir sur la princesse de la lune, il fut encore capable de repousser le démon chien avec des rayons d'énergies venant de ses yeux. Sesshoumaru eut mal, mais pas hors de combat. Les autres Justicière Sailors s'approchaient de la Princesse Sérénité et prenaient sa main libre.

- Princesse Sérénité, je crois qu'il est temps de combiner nos pouvoirs. , dit Sailor Jupiter.

- Mais on n'a pas toutes les Justicières Sailors pour cette technique. , s'exclama la princesse de la lune.

- C'est vrai, mais regarde Néo-Naraku. Il a de la misère à te résister. , dit Ami alors que tout le monde remarquait le démon avait un temps dur essayant d'empêcher la puissance de la Princesse Sérénité de l'accabler.

- Allons-y. , s'exclama Frédéric.

Toutes les Sailors canalisaient leurs énergies vers la princesse de la lune pendant que le rayon de lumière grandissait et il repoussait encore plus l'attaque de Néo-Naraku.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre, groupe d'idiotes. , cria le démon.

- Merde. Même avec tous nos pouvoirs, ce n'est pas assez suffisant. , dit Makoto.

- Alors, on va vous assister. , s'exclama le démon chien tandis que lui et Kouga prirent une main libre de chaque Justicière Sailor et commençaient à canaliser leurs propres énergies vers la Princesse Sérénité.

Ils étaient ensuite suivis par Kagome qui prenaient les mains de Sesshoumaru et du démon loup pour donner son énergie à la princesse de la lune pour combattre Néo-Naraku. Le rayon d'énergie crée par la Princesse Sérénité se rapprochait du démon alors qu'il ne fut plus capable de retenir l'attaque. Le rayon d'énergie lui transperçait le ventre pendant qu'il tomba sur le sol. Néo-Naraku se releva tandis qu'il attaqua les Sailors à nouveau avec un autre rayon d'énergie noire. Une barrière était rapidement crée alors que le rayon d'énergie rebondissait dessus. Avec toutes leurs énergies réunies, le démon ne put leur faire mal. Il fonçait vers elles, prêt à attaquer avec sa main griffé, mais un rayon d'énergie venant du Cristal D'Argent projetait vers Néo-Naraku, le repoussant. La princesse de la lune regardait le démon.

- Ceci est pour Inuyasha. , dit la Princesse Sérénité.

La princesse de la lune projeta un rayon d'énergie sur Néo-Naraku, faisant exploser son bras.

- Et ceci est pour Kikyo et Mamoru. , ajouta la princesse de la lune.

Le démon tentait de se régénérer, mais la Princesse Sérénité attaquait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'en prit à une des jambes de Néo-Naraku. Le démon se relevait.

- Sois maudite. Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai planifié chaque détail possible. Comment peux-tu gagner et que moi, je perds face à une maladroite dans ton genre ? , demanda Néo-Naraku.

- N'as-tu pas encore compris que c'est pas juste le pouvoir dont tu as besoin pour gagner, mais aussi l'amitié. , répondit la princesse de la lune.

Elle faisait exploser un autre bras du démon.

- Et ça, c'est pour les Justicières Sailors que tu as tué et pour avoir corrompue Olivia, ignoble monstre. , dit la Princesse Sérénité.

La princesse de la lune regarda Néo-Naraku alors que le démon fut à terre sans bras, ni jambe et avec un trou énorme dans le ventre.

- Maintenant, Néo-Naraku, disparaît à jamais. , s'exclama la Princesse Sérénité en envoyant une sphère d'énergie blanche vers Néo-Naraku.

Le démon ne pouvait s'échapper, alors il était désintégré par la force de l'impact. Il ne restait plus rien de Néo-Naraku. La princesse de la lune redevenait Sailor Moon et s'évanouissait à force d'utiliser le cristal.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment fini ? , questionna la jeune fille.

- Cependant, je trouve que ça été un petit peu trop facile. , affirma le démon chien.

- Voyons. Ne gâchez pas ce moment. , dit Sailor Jupiter.

- Non. Sesshoumaru a raison. Quelque chose n'est pas correcte dans tout ça. Mes amis et moi combattions Naraku plusieurs fois avant et nous n'avions jamais un temps facile à le combattre et je ne crois pas que le vaincre aurait été facile à ce point. , s'exclama Kagome avec un air inquiet sur son visage.

- J'ai bien peur que Kagome et Sesshoumaru ont raison. Naraku n'est pas encore vaincu. Après ma bataille avec Olivia, j'ai appris que celui que vous combattiez, Néo-Naraku, n'était pas le véritable Naraku dans sa vraie forme. , dit Sailor Pluton.

Les autres sursautaient pendant que Sesshoumaru regardait Sylvana.

- Si ce n'était pas Naraku, alors ou est-il ? , demanda le démon chien.

- On est sur lui depuis le début. , répondit la Justicière Sailor du temps.

Le visage de tout le monde devenait pâle et leurs bouches en tombaient tandis que Bunny reprenait conscience.

- Tu dis qu'on se tient sur lui, exacte ? , questionna Sailor Mercure.

- Oui. , affirma Sailor Pluton.

- Alors tu dis que la planète entière est devenu le corps de Naraku. , dit Sesshoumaru.

- C'est impossible. Comment aurait-il fait ça ? , demanda Ami.

- La planète Némésis elle-même et son noyau sont remplis d'énergie sombre. Naraku a utilisé les pouvoirs du Shikon No Tama et du Cristal D'Argent pour se fusionner lui-même avec l'énergie sombre de la planète et ainsi, non seulement la planète est devenue une créature vivante massive, mais Naraku est devenu la planète elle-même, répondit Sylvana.

- Alors comment peut-on détruire un Naraku qui est aussi grand qu'une planète. , questionna Kagome.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien. , affirma Naraku dont sa voix put être entendu d'en dessous du sol qui tremblait alors qu'un cône énorme de cristal émergeait du sol.

Ça avait la taille d'un immense bâtiment et ça continuait de grandir. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta au dessus, le cristal commençait à bouger et à se fracturer. Les fissures autour du cône prirent l'apparence d'ailes de chauve-souris et les dites ailes s'ouvraient, révélant le démon. Le nouveau corps de Naraku fut massif. Sa tête restait la même et son corps portait ses vêtements Yamata avec des piques de cristaux noirs sur ses épaules tout comme son autre forme et ses bras avec les piques de cristaux étaient les mêmes. Le démon les regarda en bas pendant qu'il riait.

- Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais me tuer aussi facilement ? , demanda Naraku.

- Non, mais je peux te vaincre encore une fois. , répondit Sailor Moon.

Elle essaya d'utiliser le Cristal D'Argent, mais la puissance de Tenseiga fut dépensée et elle était épuisée après avoir utiliser le cristal. Le démon souria.

- J'ai envoyé cette copie de moi-même pour t'affaiblir afin que je puisse te battre sans à m'inquiéter de d'autres surprises. Maintenant, je vais finir le travail. , dit Naraku tandis qu'il utilisa sa main pour écraser les Justicières Sailors comme des insectes sur une table.

Pendant ce temps, dans les ruines de la salle du trône, le joyau brillait à son plus fort alors qu'un rayon de lumière provenant du Shikon No Tama se dirigeait vers Bunny. Il l'engouffrait totalement. Le démon s'arrêtait de bouger et tenta de savoir ce qui fut entrain de se passer. Cependant, à l'intérieur du rayon, Sailor Moon subissait une autre transformation pendant que son uniforme de Sailor devenait différent. Elle était devenue Éternelle Sailor Moon. Elle fut confuse par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sentait un nouveau pouvoir grandir en elle tandis que l'image fantomatique de deux femmes apparaissait devant elle. La première fut Kikyo et la deuxième eut des cheveux longs noirs et porta une vieille armure japonaise.

- Bonjour, Sailor Moon. Je suis la prêtresse Midoriko. , s'exclama la deuxième femme.

- Quoi ? Mais, j'ai cru que vous étiez morte. , dit Bunny.

- Seul mon corps fut mort et mon âme fut scellée dans le joyau ainsi que les âmes des autres démons. Et maintenant que le vœu d'Inuyasha l'a purifié, il va disparaître. Mais avant, il doit d'abord accomplir le vœu d'Inuyasha. , expliqua Midoriko.

- Et quel est ce voeu ? , questionna Éternelle Sailor Moon.

- Inuyasha a fait le vœu de te donner le pouvoir pour vaincre le démon Naraku et c'est pourquoi que moi, Kikyo et Inuyasha sommes ici avec toi en esprit. , affirma l'ancienne prêtresse.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama la Justicière Sailor de lune

Elle regardait autour d'elle pour trouver l'esprit d'Inuyasha ici aussi dans cet endroit.

- Wow. , dit Bunny.

- Écoute-moi, Bunny. Kikyo, Inuyasha et moi uniront nos pouvoirs afin que tu sois assez forte pour vaincre Naraku. Une fois que tu auras vaincu Naraku, le Tenseiga devrait être assez fort pour faire revivre tes amis. Cependant, même si tu détruis la tête de Naraku, le corps continuera de vivre. Le seul moyen de détruire Naraku est de détruire la planète entière. , expliqua Midoriko.

- Mais comment je pourrais faire ça ? , demanda Éternelle Sailor Moon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y en a une parmi vous qui peut le faire. Mais d'abord, tu dois affaiblir Naraku avant qu'elle puisse le détruire. Dans sa forme ultime, Naraku ne tire pas seulement ses pouvoirs du Cristal D'Argent, mais aussi du mal, de la douleur et de l'angoisse dans l'univers. Naraku ne sera pas facile à affaiblir. Es-tu prête à le combattre ? , répondit l'ancienne prêtresse.

- Oui, je suis prête et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vaincre Naraku. , s'exclama la Justicière Sailor de la lune.

- Bonne chance de nous tous. , dit Midoriko alors que le rayon de lumière entourant Bunny commença à s'éteindre lentement.

Tout le groupe était surpris de ce qu'il vint d'arriver à elle. Tout le monde sentit que la jeune fille blonde fut devenue plus forte qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

- Que signifie tout ceci ? , questionna Naraku.

- Inuyasha a fait un vœu sur le Shikon No Tama et ce vœu va bientôt causer ta perte, Naraku. Je suis plus forte que je ne l'étais auparavant et avec un nouveau look. , affirma Bunny pendant que la lumière s'éteignait et tout le groupe voyait Éternelle Sailor Moon se tenant devant eux.

Tout le monde sursauta tandis qu'ils virent l'aura blanche brillant autour de la Justicière Sailor de la lune. Ce fut illuminante et pure.

- Naraku, le vœu fait par Inuyasha va sceller ton destin. Ce retournement de situation signifie une toute nouvelle bataille. , s'exclama Bunny en redonnant l'arme Tenseiga au démon chien.

- Eh bien, c'est tout un surprenant retournement de situation, mais mon pouvoir est toujours plus puissant que le tien, enfante de la lune. Il est temps de finir cette bataille. Seulement cette fois, Bunny, le gagnant prend tout. De toute façon, Bunny, au cas ou tu n'as pas remarqué à certains évènements récents, je suis devenu une planète entière et même toi, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de détruire cette planète. , dit le démon en commençant à rire.

- Tu as raison sur un point, Naraku. Il est temps d'en finir et je vais te vaincre pour toutes les personnes donc tu leurs as fait du mal et le vœu qu'a fait Inuyasha va prouver que c'est le commençant de ta fin. , s'exclama Éternelle Sailor Moon alors que les autres et Naraku se préparaient chacun pour la bataille finale qui va décider le destin de l'univers.

Fin du chapitre 21

Note de l'auteur : Voilà, vous savez maintenant que Naraku est devenu la planète Némésis en entier, donc la planète est devenue sa vraie forme. Peut-être que Éternelle Sailor Moon n'est pas assez puissante pour détruire une planète, mais on connaît quelqu'un qui peut le faire. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 22 : La Bataille Finale, le bataille de Némésis arrivera à son terme et des personnes défuntes reviendront d'entre les morts. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyez des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	22. Chapitre 22: La Bataille Finale

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22 : La Bataille Finale

Le corps massif de Naraku assombrit la plateforme ou les autres se tenaient grâce à ses ailes de chauve-souris alors qu'il levait ses mains. De ses mains, se formaient deux sphères géantes d'énergie.

- Je vais tous vous détruire. , dit le démon en projetant ses deux sphères massives d'énergie vers le groupe.

Éternelle Sailor Moon créa une barrière d'énergie blanche faisant rebondir les deux rayons d'énergies et les envoyer tout droit dans l'espace.

- Comment est-ce possible ? , s'exclama Naraku.

Il remarqua ensuite 3 figures fantomatiques apparaissant autour de la Justicière Sailor de la lune. Tout le monde fut choqué de ce qu'ils voyaient tandis qu'ils reconnurent ces 3 fantômes, y comprit le démon.

- Kikyo, Midoriko et Inuyasha ? Comment cela peut être possible ? , demanda Naraku dont son expression se transformait d'un air confiant en air d'inquiétude.

- Les pouvoirs et esprits de Kikyo, Midoriko et Inuyasha se sont joint à moi et ensemble, nous allons te vaincre. , répondit Éternelle Sailor Moon alors qu'un arc et une flèche faite d'énergie apparurent dans ses mains.

Elle visait et tirait. La flèche d'énergie blanche volait vers le démon pendant que Naraku essayait de stopper la flèche de le heurter en envoyant une série de rayons d'énergies. Les tentatives du démon pour arrêter la flèche échouèrent tandis que le projectile traversa les rayons et heurtait l'épaule de Naraku, détruisant une bonne partie de son corps. Le démon tint son épaule en douleur alors qu'il regarda la Justicière Sailor de la lune en bas avec un regard vengeur.

- Sois maudite, Sailor Moon. Assez plaisanter. Cette fois-ci, je vais t'avoir avec tout ce que j'ai. , dit Naraku pendant que son corps entier, à l'exception de sa tête, se cristallisaient et du sol émergea 7 douzaines de tentacules qui se levèrent dans l'air jusqu'à la plateforme et le bout de chaque tentacule était muni d'une tête du démon avec des crocs déchiqueteurs et des petites griffes.

Les têtes Mini-Naraku n'attaquaient pas seulement Éternelle Sailor Moon, mais ses amis aussi. Sesshoumaru utilisa son fouet énergétique pour se débarrasser de quelques-uns tout en les évitant. Kagome utilisait son arc et ses flèches pour éliminer quelques-uns qui l'embêtait. Ami et son monologue futuriste utilisèrent leurs attaques puissantes pour congeler quelques tentacules et les briser à l'aide d'un coup de poing et/ou un coup de pied. Kouga utilisait ses poings et ses coups de pied pour s'occuper de ceux qui l'attaquèrent. Les autres Justicières Sailors détruisaient n'importe quelle tentacule qui les attaquait tandis que la barrière d'Éternelle Sailor Moon détruisit celles qui osaient s'approcher d'elle. Le démon se vengeait en relâchant une tempête d'énergie sombre dans l'espoir de faire repousser ses ennemis hors de la plateforme, mais ça ne marchait pas. Alors, il attaqua avec des techniques d'énergie venant de ses yeux et de ses mains. Pendant ce temps, en bas, Sailor Saturne se tenait devant les cadavres de ceux tués par Naraku, il y a quelques moments, alors qu'elle utilisa ses pouvoirs avancés de guérison qui furent non seulement capable de guérir, mais aussi capable de faire revivre les morts maintenant, grâce aux mises à jours que le démon avait fait sur elle, il y a quelques années. Mamoru, Rei et son double du futur, Minako et son monologue futuriste, la Sailor Jupiter du futur, Miroku et Kohaku revenaient à la vie.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , questionna la prêtresse.

- Vous étiez morts. , affirma Olivia.

- Encore toi ? Mais de quel côté es-tu maintenant ? , demanda la jeune fille blonde pendant qu'elle et ses amis se préparaient pour la combattre.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Vos amis combattent Naraku et ils ont besoin de notre aide. , répondit la Justicière Sailor du silence.

- Où sont-ils ? , questionna le jeune homme.

- Ils sont sur une plateforme au dessus de nous combattant Naraku qui a fusionné avec la planète. , affirma Sailor Saturne.

Tout le monde était silencieux à cause de la nouvelle sur Naraku étant devenu maintenant la planète entière.

- Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais il y a un moyen de le détruire. , s'exclama Olivia.

- Quel est ce moyen ? , demanda Rei.

- Moi. Maintenant, écoutez attentivement. , répondit la Justicière Sailor du silence en expliquant son plan au groupe de ressuscités.

De retour à la plateforme, les autres eurent de la misère à retenir le démon qui envoya ses attaques sur eux. Les Sailors avaient encore plus de difficulté en combattant les tentacules Mini-Naraku qui n'arrêtaient pas de foncer vers elles pour les attaquer. La Justicière Sailor de la lune attaquait Naraku avec d'autres flèches, mais son corps cristallisé empêchait les projectiles de le blesser. La jeune fille vit que Éternelle Sailor Moon n'arrivait plus à heurter le démon. Quand Kagome voyait l'esprit d'Inuyasha aux côtés de Bunny, elle comprenait pourquoi il voulait donner Tetsusaiga à elle.

- Il a planifié ça. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais il l'a fait. , pensa la jeune fille.

Elle regardait la Justicière Sailor de la lune.

- Attrape ça, Bunny. , cria Kagome en lançant l'épée du demi démon à son amie.

Elle attrapa Tetsusaiga d'une main pendant qu'elle plaçait une autre sur la manche.

- Penses-tu pouvoir utiliser cette arme sur moi ? Ah. Seul un demi démon peut l'utiliser. , se moqua Naraku.

Soudainement, Bunny sortit l'épée et, à la surprise de tout le monde, l'arme se transformait et était prête pour le combat. Le démon fut surpris ainsi que le groupe.

- Alors, mon frère, tu as planifié ceci, n'est-ce pas ? Combinant ses pouvoirs avec ceux de Tetsusaiga est une manœuvre intelligente. À moins que ce soit qu'une simple coïncidence. , pensa le démon chien en coupant en deux un autre tentacule Mini-Naraku avec Toukijin.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne peux manier Tetsusaiga. À moins que ce demi démon veuille mourir afin que son esprit soit avec toi, te donnant ainsi l'habilité d'utiliser l'épée d'une certaine manière. Pendant tout ce temps, il a planifié ce coup. C'est impossible qu'il soit à ce point intelligent. , dit Naraku étant encore plus inquiet concernant Éternelle Sailor Moon maniant Tetsusaiga.

- Maintenant, avec l'arme d'Inuyasha, je vais te détruire. , s'exclama la Justicière Sailor de la lune en sautant vers le bras du démon en plantant l'épée dans le bras.

L'arme coupait dans le corps de Naraku tandis que l'énorme démon hurlait de douleur car c'était rempli d'énergie purificatrice. Lorsque Éternelle Sailor Moon atteignait le bout du bras alors qu'elle se tint à quelques pouces du coude, elle lançait une technique Kaze No Kizu pour découper le bras de Naraku dont elle eut passée à travers. Elle sauta hors du démon et volait à quelques mètres loin de lui pendant qu'elle commençait à projeter des séries de vagues d'énergies qui déchiquetaient le corps de Naraku. De gigantesques fragments de cristal s'explosaient tandis que chaque vague d'énergie causait des ravages dans le corps du démon. Naraku souffrait énormément, mais ses autres adversaires se faisaient lentement envahir par les tentacules qui continuaient d'attaquer. Cependant, tout à coup, quelques attaques d'énergie venant de nulle part désintégraient une partie des tentacules. Ces techniques venaient des autres Justicières Sailors. Le démon pensait qu'il les ait tués et, soudainement, une rose heurta le sol alors que, venant de nulle part, les autres Sailors arrivèrent sur la plateforme avec Olivia menant la troupe.

- La cavalerie est arrivée. , cria Rei.

- Mes amis. Vous êtes vivants. , dit la Justicière Sailor de la lune avec une larme coulant sur son visage.

- Olivia, espèce de traîtresse. , s'exclama le démon.

- Non, Naraku. Tu m'as trahie quand tu m'as menti sur la mort de mes parents et maintenant, je vais venger leur mort en te détruisant. , dit Sailor Saturne.

- Même toi, tu ne peux me détruire. , s'exclama Naraku.

- Si, je le peux. Te souviens-tu d'un de mes pouvoirs spéciaux ? , questionna la Justicière Sailor du silence en pointant son Glaive du Silence vers le démon.

- Es-tu sérieuse à propos de me détruire que tu sacrifierais ta vie et celle des autres autour de toi afin de détruire cette planète entière dans le but de m'avoir ? , demanda Naraku.

- Puisque cette planète entière est ton corps, alors le meilleur moyen de te tuer est de détruire cette planète et je n'ai jamais dis que je sacrifiais qui que ce soit. , répondit Olivia avec un sourire.

Tout à coup, un des vaisseaux du clan de la Lune noire apparaissait et tira une série de rayons d'énergie sur le démon. La petite fille se tourna vers Éternelle Sailor Moon.

- Sailor Moon, débarrassons-nous de Naraku une bonne fois pour toutes. , dit Sailor Saturne.

- Je suis avec toi, Olivia. Allons-y. , ajouta la Justicière Sailor de la lune

- Qui que ce soit dans ce vaisseau, il va payer cher pour cet affront. Maintenant, mourrez. , s'exclama Naraku en lançant une énorme sphère d'énergie vers le véhicule.

Éternelle Sailor Moon sautait et coupa la sphère à l'aide de Tetsusaiga pendant que ce mouvement activait l'attaque de l'épée. La technique déchiqueta le corps du démon en morceaux tandis que ses ailes étaient détruites, que ses deux bras furent disparus et que la moitié de ventre et de sa tête était détruite. Mais Naraku fut toujours vivant et commença à se régénérer.

- Il est temps de lui livrer le coup de grâce. Maintenant, tout le monde, on doit joindre nos mains pour une dernière attaque combinée. , dit Olivia.

Une moitié d'entre eux le fit déjà, mais tous les Sailors, leurs doubles du futur et le groupe d'Inuyasha se joignaient leurs mains alors qu'ils se mettaient à briller. La Justicière Sailor de la lune tenait l'équipe ensemble pendant que la Justicière Sailor du silence lança son glaive dans les airs. Toutes les Justicières Sailors faisaient appel aux noms de leurs planètes respectives tandis que ceux qui n'étaient pas Sailors donnaient leurs énergies à Éternelle Sailor Moon alors qu'elle se préparait à projeter une sphère gigantesque d'énergie vers le démon.

- Je ne serai pas vaincu par cette enfant de la lune. , s'exclama Naraku en rassemblant toute la puissance qu'il lui restait pour créer une attaque finale.

Une énorme sphère d'énergie sombre se forma en face du ventre du démon pendant qu'il s'apprêtait à la lancer vers la Justicière Sailor de la lune et ses amis.

- Ça finit ici. , cria Naraku en lançant la sphère d'énergie vers ses adversaires.

Éternelle Sailor Moon lançait sa sphère d'énergie qu'elle avait crée pour contrecarrer celle du démon. L'énergie de Naraku fut enveloppée par la technique d'énergie tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le démon. Naraku n'eut aucun moyen de l'arrêter puisqu'il avait utilisé toutes ses forces dans sa tentative de détruire les Justicières Sailors. L'attaque énergétique le frappait de plein fouet alors que d'autres parties de son corps étaient détruites. Tout ce qu'il resta de lui fut sa tête attachée à une bande de tentacules qui étaient liés à la planète. Le Cristal D'Argent que le démon possédait s'échappa, la Justicière Sailor de la lune le prenait et le donna à Sailor Saturne.

- C'est mon tour, maintenant. , dit Olivia en utilisant les pouvoirs du cristal en les ajoutant à sa puissance.

Le Glaive du Silence flottait en orbite autour de la planète en grandissant et en brillant de couleur blanc.

- Naraku, je vais détruire cette planète avec mon pouvoir. Cependant, cette planète ne renaîtra pas. , s'exclama La Justicière Sailor du silence.

- Maintenant, Naraku, disparais pour toujours. , dirent ensemble Éternelle Sailor Moon et Sailor Saturne.

Le glaive en orbite commença à tomber vers la planète et il atterrissait pour empaler Naraku. Le démon fut au milieu de sa régénération lorsque le Glaive du Silence l'empala à travers sa tête. Naraku hurla pendant que les pouvoirs combinés des Sailors et du reste du groupe était dans le glaive qui continua de s'enfoncer dans sa tête tout en se dirigeant vers le noyau.

- Tant pis si je meurs. Je serai content sur le fait que vous mourrez tous avec moi. , s'exclama Naraku en commençant à rire.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. , dit Olivia tandis que le véhicule qui tirait sur le démon, il y a quelques instants auparavant, téléportait tout le monde à bord.

Le vaisseau s'en allait rapidement.

- Non ! , cria le démon.

Le véhicule s'en alla très vite alors que la planète explosait et que Naraku se désintégra dans l'explosion et ses cris pouvaient être entendus au loin pendant que l'équipe s'éloignait rapidement. Cependant, l'esprit de celui-ci ne fut pas détruit. Dans son dernier souffle, il poussait l'onde de choc de la destruction de la planète pour essayer d'engouffrer le vaisseau dont ses ennemis se trouvaient à l'intérieur dans une ultime tentative de les tuer. Tandis que l'onde de choc se rapprochait de plus en plus, le visage du démon put être vu dans la vague d'énergie alors que sa voix pouvait être entendu dans leurs têtes.

- Vous ne m'échapperez pas. , dit Naraku.

Malheureusement pour lui, le véhicule était trop rapide pour être consumé par l'onde de choc. Le vaisseau s'échappait pendant le démon mourrait finalement pour de bon.

- Non. , s'exclama Naraku pour une dernière fois dont sa voix devint comme un écho dans la tête du groupe.

- On a réussi. , dit Sailor Mercure.

- Ce n'est pas uniquement ça qu'on a gagné. On a détruit Naraku. , s'exclama Bunny tandis que tout le monde fut content que le démon fût mort.

- Mais, attends une minute. Comment as-tu eu un vaisseau prêt pour nous aussi rapidement ? , questionna la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, je savais que tous les Justicières Sailors seraient trop faibles pour se téléporter à la suite de ce combat. Alors, j'ai préparé un plan d'évasion. Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter la pilote et tireuse du vaisseau. , affirma la Justicière Sailor du silence en montrant une chaise volant au dessus d'eux. Le fauteuil se tournait, révélant Kagura assit dessus avec un sourire au visage.

- Kagura. , s'exclama l'équipe en surprise, à l'exception d'Olivia.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous serez à ce point surpris. Vous devriez savoir que je supporterai n'importe quel plan concernant la destruction de Naraku. , dit la sorcière du vent.

- Hé, Olivia. Ne serais-tu pas morte en utilisant tes pouvoirs ? Parce que j'ai entendu que lorsque tu utilises tes pouvoirs, tu meurs. , demanda Sailor Vénus.

- Ça aurait arrivé si j'avais été humaine. Mais depuis je suis demi démon, ce petit inconvénient ne m'affecte pas du tout. Mais avant qu'on retourne sur terre, on a besoin de faire quelque chose. , répondit Sailor Saturne ayant son glaive revenu dans les mains et en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour faire revivre le demi démon dont son corps était à bord après la bataille pour être réanimé.

Les yeux d'Inuyasha s'ouvraient alors qu'il se levait et regarda autour.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , questionna le demi démon pendant que Kagome, avec des larmes coulant de ses joues, lui sauta au cou pour un câlin.

- On a gagné, Inuyasha. Naraku est mort. , affirma la jeune fille.

- Je sais. J'étais avec Éternelle Sailor Moon en esprit quand il fut détruit. Je suis content que vous allez tous bien. , s'exclama Inuyasha.

- Est-ce que tu t'es ennuyé de moi, Bunny ? , demanda Mamoru.

- Bien sûr que je me suis ennuyé de toi. , répondit la jeune fille blonde.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement. , plaisanta le jeune homme.

Tout le monde retournait sur terre et marchait vers le palais, quand soudain, Kagome prit sa poitrine tandis qu'une sorte de champ d'énergie l'entourait. Elle vola dans les airs alors qu'une sphère d'énergie noire se formait autour d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , questionna le demi démon.

- Oh non. J'ai oublié à propos de la carte de secours de Naraku dont je viens d'apprendre. , affirma Sailor Pluton.

- Quelle carte de secours ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demanda Kouga.

- On ne sait pas ce que c'est au juste, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment qu'on va bientôt le savoir. , répondit Sylvana pendant que la sphère d'énergie grandissait encore plus.

Fin du chapitre 22

Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, on approche de la fin. Naraku est mort et tout le monde est revenu à la vie. Cependant, la carte de secours de Naraku a décidé d'agir et a emprisonné Kagome dans cette sphère d'énergie. Espérons que les Justicières Sailors et le groupe d'Inuyasha pourront la sauver à temps. Au prochain chapitre, Chapitre 23 : La Carte De Secours, cette carte de secours va réserver d'autres méchantes surprises au groupe d'héros et Kagome livrera tout un combat à l'intérieur de sa tête. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	23. Chapitre 23: La Carte De Secours

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 23 : La Carte De Secours

Alors que Kagome flottait dans la sphère d'énergie, une créature ténébreuse émergeait de son corps. Elle avait la forme de Naraku à l'exception qu'elle était toute noire et seuls ses yeux rouges pouvaient être vus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? , demanda Kagura.

- Je suis l'ombre de Naraku, ou pour être plus spécifique, je suis une partie de l'esprit de Naraku placé à l'intérieur du corps de Kagome. Quand Naraku mourut, je me suis réveillé et maintenant, je n'ai qu'un seul but à faire. , répondit l'ombre maléfique.

- Et quel est ce but ? , questionna Bunny.

- Pour m'assurer que la bombe dans le corps de Kagome s'active. , affirma l'esprit.

- Une bombe ? , s'exclama Ami avec surprise.

- Oui, et cette bombe est assez puissante pour anéantir cette planète entière et elle détruira cette misérable planète. Naraku a planifié ceci en tant que d'acte ultime de vengeance. , dit l'ombre maléfique.

- Pas de problème. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de la guérir et ensuite, plus de bombe. , s'exclama la jeune fille blonde.

- J'ai bien peur que ça ne sera pas aussi facile, ma chère. La bombe va exploser à la moindre tentative de désamorçage et le seul moyen d'arrêter la bombe, c'est de me vaincre. Bien sûr, si vous pouvez me vaincre sans faire de mal à votre amie. , dit l'esprit en réintégrant le corps de la jeune fille et en riant à travers sa bouche.

- C'n'est pas vrai. Même dans la mort, Naraku continue à nous narguer. , s'énerva Kouga.

- Comment peut-on aider Kagome ? , demanda Bunny.

- Je ne sais pas, mais si on ne peut pas arrêter la bombe, alors, il faudra tuer Kagome. , répondit Sesshoumaru.

- Pas question. On doit trouver un moyen de la sauver. , s'exclama Inuyasha.

- On doit trouver un moyen le plus vite possible, parce que d'après ce que mon ordinateur m'informe, on n'a que dix minutes pour désamorcer la bombe ou c'est fini pour nous. , dit la génie en examinant Kagome.

- Ah. C'est sans espoir. Pourquoi n'acceptez vous pas votre sort et mourrez ? , questionna l'ombre maléfique.

- Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne. , affirma le demi démon.

- Alors peut-être qu'un changement de forme est à l'ordre. , s'exclama l'esprit en transformant le corps de la jeune fille en un monstre hideux.

Le haut du corps de la créature fut celle d'un dragon avec des ailes et le bas du corps était celui d'un mille-pattes.

- Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problème comme ça. , dit Minako.

- Si on l'affaiblissait, peut-être que Kagome pourra forcer l'esprit à quitter son corps. , suggéra Sailor Uranus.

- Allons-y. , s'exclama Inuyasha pendant que lui et ses amis attaquaient le dragon centaure.

La créature battait ses ailes pour repousser ses ennemis, mais grâce à l'aide de la sorcière du vent, le souffle aérien crée par le dragon centaure s'envolait dans une autre direction. Olivia heurta la créature d'un côté du visage avec son Glaive du Silence tandis que Sailor Vénus l'attaqua avec ses Croissants D'Amours.

- S'il te plait, Kagome. Ne nous force pas à te tuer. Réveille-toi. , cria le démon loup à Kagome.

Le dragon centaure prit Kouga et le jeta au sol en plus de frapper Minako avec sa queue. Éternelle Sailor Moon heurtait la créature avec une flèche purificatrice alors que Sailor Jupiter et son monologue du futur attaquaient le dragon centaure avec leurs plus puissantes attaques électriques. La créature fut à peine blessée pendant qu'elle projeta un rayon d'énergie de sa bouche vers le groupe. Le démon chien tentait de l'attaquer par derrière, mais il était mis à terre par le dragon centaure, utilisant sa main pour l'écraser comme une mouche. La créature projetait des rayons d'énergie de ses yeux vers la Justicières Sailor de la lune et les autres tandis que le demi démon sautait sur sa tête pour lui donner un coup de pied très fort sur sa bouche. Le dragon centaure tombait sur le sol. Inuyasha continuait à le frapper et le cogner et il criait pour chaque coup qu'il donnait.

- S'il te plait, Kagome. Réveille-toi. , s'exclama le demi démon.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, Kagome fut à la dérive dans le côté sombre de sa tête alors qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux. Elle flotta dans un espace vide. À un certain moment, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une autre présence fut avec elle. Elle atterrit sur une plateforme blanche ou elle voyait un homme se tenant à un coin de la plateforme. Ça ressemblait au démon, excepté que c'était son ombre après en avoir fait une déduction.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? , demanda la jeune fille.

- Je suis une partie de Naraku qui est resté dormant en toi. Maintenant, dans 3 minutes, je vais m'auto détruire et cette planète sera détruite. , répondit l'ombre maléfique.

- À moins que je puisse t'arrêter, ignoble monstre. , dit Kagome.

- Essaie donc pour voir et même si tu peux me combattre, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps. , s'exclama l'esprit.

La jeune fille créait un arc et des flèches d'énergie alors qu'elle commençait à tirer vers l'ombre maléfique. Kagome se rappelait que ce fut sa tête et tout ce qu'elle souhaita, ça se réalisait ici. Elle utilisait sa tête afin de penser que l'esprit était aussi inoffensif qu'un insecte. L'ombre maléfique se transformait en un insecte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ceci ? , questionna l'esprit.

- C'est ma tête. Qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais ? , affirma la jeune fille en marchant sur l'insecte, le tuant instantanément et, ainsi, détruisant la dernière essence de Naraku.

Cependant, à l'extérieur, la créature disparaissait en se retransformant en Kagome. Le groupe savait que la jeune fille avait vaincu ce monstre de l'intérieur pendant que Éternelle Sailor Moon utilisa rapidement le pouvoir du Cristal D'Argent pour retirer la bombe et soigner Kagome juste à temps avec seulement trente secondes à épargner. La jeune fille tomba à terre tandis que Inuyasha l'attrapait dans ses bras. Elle ouvrait ses yeux et regardait le demi démon.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment terminé ? , demanda Kagome.

- C'est fini maintenant. La bataille est terminée et l'univers est sauvé. Exact, tout le monde ? , répondit Inuyasha alors que ses amis et les Justicières Sailors célébraient leur victoire.

La bataille fut terminée et la paix régnait encore une fois sur la terre et aussi dans l'univers puisque le démon avait disparu. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire c'était de s'amuser et de finir de réparer les dommages causés par Naraku durant son bref règne de terreur. Le demi démon, la jeune fille, Sesshoumaru, le démon loup, Bunny, Mamoru, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Mini-Bunny, Frédéric, Mylène, Sylvana, Olivia, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, Jaken, Rin, Luna, Artémis, Kohaku, Kagura et Myouga, qui était caché dans la fourrure du chat de l'exterminatrice de démons durant tout ce temps, eurent finalement gagnés la bataille contre le démon.

Fin du chapitre 23

Note de l'auteur : Le combat entre les héros et Naraku est terminé et la paix règne à nouveau dans l'univers. On adore ça, les histoires qui finissent bien. Mais ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Au dernier chapitre, Chapitre 24 : La Paix Règne À Nouveau, on découvrira ce que font nos héros après la bataille de Némésis et on verra Inuyasha, Kouga et Bunny se disputer un beigne dans ce moment rigolo. À bientôt. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


	24. Chapitre 24: La Paix Règne À Nouveau

Message de l'auteur : Ceci n'est pas un de mes fanfics. Il s'agit de la traduction en français d'un fanfic en anglais de Sephiroth12285 intitulé Inuyasha/Sailor Moon : Battle For The Jewel. Il s'agit d'un fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et Sailor Moon. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette œuvre de Sephiroth12285. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 24 : La Paix Règne À Nouveau

Quelques jours plus tard, tous les gens célébraient puisqu'ils étaient tous contents que Naraku fut détruit. Shippo et Rin s'amusaient dehors à l'extérieur du palais dans le parc avec Mini-Bunny. Sesshoumaru assoyait à terre et Jaken gardait un œil sur la petite fille aux cheveux brun foncés. Kagome parlait avec Minako, Makoto et Rei alors que Inuyasha, Kouga et Bunny étaient dans la cuisine du château entrain de discuter et de manger des beignes.

- Hé. Ces beignes sont délicieux. Je devrais demander à Kagome de m'apporter quelques-uns avec elle à l'ère feudal. , dit le demi démon en dégustant un petit gâteau à garniture de chocolat avec quelques grains de couleurs.

- Oui. Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire sur ça. , ajouta la jeune fille blonde en mangeant un beigne à garniture de fraise.

- Ce sont les meilleurs aliments que j'ai mangés de toute ma vie. , s'exclama le démon loup en avalant deux petits gâteaux glacés en même temps.

Les trois mangeaient les beignes comme une bande de requins au milieu d'une frénésie d'alimentation. Jusqu'à que le trio dévorait presque tous les petits gâteaux, ne laissant qu'un tout dernier à la fin.

- D'accord. Je crois que le dernier beigne à garniture de chocolat avec quelques grains de couleur est à moi. , dit Inuyasha en essayant de le manger, mais il fut arrêté lorsque Bunny lui prenait sa main.

- Attends un peu. Qui a dit que tu prendrais le dernier beigne ? J'ai battu Naraku, alors je le prends. , s'exclama la jeune fille blonde en prenant le beigne du demi démon.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le manger, Kouga le prit des mains de Bunny.

- D'accord, tu as battu Naraku. Et puis après ?. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu auras ce beigne et puisque je suis le plus vieux de vous, c'est moi qui vais le manger. , dit le démon loup en s'apprêtant à l'avaler.

Soudainement, Inuyasha le fit ôter de ses mains, causant le petit gâteau à s'atterrir sur le plateau où se trouvaient autrefois 150 beignes.

- Écoutez, le seul qui va manger ce beigne, ce sera moi. , s'exclama le demi démon.

- Non, ce sera moi. , protesta la jeune fille blonde.

- Non, moi. , ajouta Kouga.

Tout à coup, le démon loup prenait une tarte et la lançait sur Inuyasha, mais le demi démon l'évita et touchait Bunny sur le visage. Les sourcils de la jeune fille blonde s'irritaient pendant qu'elle prit deux œufs et lança un à Kouga et l'autre à Inuyasha. Ils touchèrent leurs cibles tandis que le demi démon et le démon loup prenaient d'autres instruments de nourriture qu'ils pouvaient prendre dans leurs mains.

- Combat de nourriture. , cria Bunny.

Kouga sauta derrière une table en métal et Inuyasha se cachait derrière une porte de réfrigérateur ouverte. La jeune fille blonde sautait dans une boîte en carton et commençait à lancer des œufs vers les deux garçons. Le demi démon prit une cannette ouverte de sauce à spaghetti à la viande et lançait ceci sur Bunny, la touchant sur la tête encore une fois. Les cheveux de la jeune fille blonde étaient couverts de sauce de spaghetti à la viande.

- Hé. Ce spaghetti dans tes cheveux maintenant a rendu ces deux choses rondes sur tes cheveux une apparence de boulettes à viandes. N'est-ce pas, tête à boulettes ? , dit Inuyasha.

- Têtes à boulettes ? Personne ne m'appelle ainsi et s'en tire avec ça. , s'énerva Bunny en commençant à lancer plus d'œufs sur les deux gars à chaque seconde passée.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur, Rin, la future fille de Bunny et le petit démon renard entendaient des disputes dans la cuisine, se rendirent à une fenêtre pour voir à l'intérieur et sursautaient lorsqu'ils voyaient la jeune fille blonde, le demi démon et le démon loup dans un combat d'aliments.

- Wow. Qu'est-ce que ces trois-là se disputent sur quoi, cette fois-ci ? , demanda Shippo.

Lorsque les deux autres entendirent Inuyasha disant que le beigne fut à lui, ils comprirent que cette bataille pour un simple petit gâteau était la chose la plus stupide, mais aussi la plus drôle qu'ils aient jamais vu.

- Qui pensez-vous gagnera ? , questionna Mini-Bunny.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je dirais Inuyasha. , affirma la petite fille aux cheveux brun foncés.

- Mon argent est sur Kouga. , ajouta le petit renard démon.

- Alors je suis pris avec Mini-Bunny. Ce n'est pas juste. , s'exclama la future fille de Bunny.

Les trois amis continuaient de regarder le combat de nourriture se changeant en une guerre alors que les murs se recouvraient d'aliments pendant que les trois autres lancèrent tout ce qu'ils purent trouver dans leurs mains. Après quelques minutes, les enfants commencèrent à s'ennuyer en regardant ceci et eurent faim pour un beigne maintenant.

- Hé. Allons prendre ce beigne. , suggéra Mini-Bunny.

- Comment ? , demanda Rin.

La future fille de Bunny rebondit son ballon Luna P. autour d'elle.

- Luna P. Transformation. , cria Mini-Bunny.

La balle se transforma en une arbalète avec une corde attachée au bout de l'arme. La future fille de Bunny ouvrit la fenêtre, tirait et la flèche heurtait le mur à travers la fenêtre tandis que la corde se dirigeait vers le petit gâteau.

- Ok, Shippo. Tu vas chercher le beigne pour nous. , dit Mini-Bunny alors qu'elle et la petite fille aux cheveux brun foncés lui faisaient un regard très mignon à lui.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Mais d'accord. , s'exclama Shippo en grimpant sur la corde et en prenant le beigne après s'être rendu à destination.

Il se faufilait à terre en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il fut surpris qu'il ne fût pas touché, ni remarqué. Cependant, au moment où il se rendait jusqu'à la porte, le demi démon remarquait que le petit gâteau n'était plus là et vit le petit renard démon qui sortait par la porte avec le beigne.

- Shippo, donne-moi ce beigne. , cria Inuyasha en courant après Shippo avec Kouga et Bunny le suivant dans la poursuite, criant la même phrase que le demi démon.

- Mission échoué. J'ai besoin d'aide. , dit le petit démon renard étant pourchassé par les trois maniaques de sucre.

Pendant que Shippo courrait dans le couloir, il passait dans le chemin d'Ami qui lisait un livre dans la salle. Elle remarqua le petit démon renard courir, mais avant qu'elle ne disait quoi que ce soit, l'étudiante studieuse se fit marcher dessus par le demi démon, le démon loup et la jeune blonde. Shippo passa dans le chemin de la prêtresse, la fille forte, la jeune idole en devenir et la jeune fille qui se faisaient marcher dessus quelques moments plus tard par le troupeau pourchassant. Ils se dirigèrent dans les cours extérieurs du palais. Le petit démon renard demandait de l'aide tandis que la future fille de Bunny et Rin prenaient Shippo au dessus de lui alors qu'elles volaient sur une des plumes de Kagura. Dès qu'ils furent en sécurité dans les airs, le petit démon renard remarquait la sorcière du vent.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à ce que Kagura vienne nous aider ? , questionna Shippo.

- Oh. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je m'ennuyais. , affirma Kagura alors que Mini-Bunny, le petit démon renard et la petite fille aux cheveux brun foncés séparaient le petit gâteau en quatre et le mangèrent.

Bunny, Inuyasha et Kouga se tenaient debout en les regardant s'envolés en l'air.

- Oh. Quand ces trois-là vont redescendre, ils vont être dans le trouble. , s'exclama la jeune fille blonde.

Le demi démon et le démon allaient ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'ils regardèrent en arrière d'eux. Leurs visages devenaient aussi blancs qu'un drap. Inuyasha tapait sur l'épaule de Bunny.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on vivra assez longtemps. , dit le demi démon.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? , demanda la jeune fille blonde en tournant son regard pour voir un groupe pas content consisté de Makoto, Minako, Ami, Rei et Kagome qui était la plus fâchée de tous.

Les trois amis savaient qu'ils furent dans le trouble.

- Donc, tous les trois, vous chassez le pauvre Shippo pour un simple beigne, n'est-ce pas ? , questionna la jeune fille avec un air à donner des frissons.

- Laisse-nous nous expliquer, d'accord ? , affirma Inuyasha.

Mais il se taisait lorsque Kagome criait assis plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'elle ne pouvait plus dire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Kouga et Bunny, on le mettait au travail de nettoyer la cuisine. Le démon chien se promenait dans la ville de Crystal Tokyo et était étonné que le futur de cette planète aille devenir ainsi un de ces jours. Pendant que Sesshoumaru explora la cité, tout le monde se tint dans d'autres coins du château. La nuit venue, l'équipe fit son au revoir au roi, à la reine, à la future fille de Bunny et aux Justicières Sailors du futur tandis qu'ils retournèrent dans le passé. Le demi démon, la jeune fille, le démon loup, le démon chien, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Myouga, Kohaku, Rin, le serviteur reptile, la sorcière du vent, la jeune fille blonde, Mamoru, l'étudiante studieuse, la prêtresse, la fille forte, la jeune idole à en devenir, Frédéric, Mylène, Sylvana, Olivia, Luna et Artémis se retrouvaient sur le quai au parc lorsqu'ils avaient fini de traverser la Chaîne du Temps.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tout le monde va faire maintenant ? , demanda Bunny.

- Je crois que je vais commencer à me trouver une nouvelle place pour vivre. , répondit Sesshoumaru.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? , questionna Inuyasha.

- Frère, as-tu déjà oublié que maintenant que le Shikon No Tama a disparu, on ne peut plus retourner à notre époque. , affirma le démon chien.

- Bon sang, tu as raison. On aurait du être ramené à l'ère feudal en premier. , s'exclama le demi démon.

- Eh bien, les gars, vous pourriez vivre au temple jusqu'à qu'on puisse arranger quelque chose. , suggéra Kagome.

- Attends, Sylvana. Pourrais-tu juste les ramener dans le passé ? , demanda Minako.

- Je crois que si, mais je suis trop faible pour le faire. Peut-être que demain, je le ferai. , répondit la gardienne du temps.

- C'est correct parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans le passé. Je veux rester ici. , dit Sesshoumaru.

- Moi aussi. , ajouta Inuyasha.

- Maître Sesshoumaru, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas retourner dans le passé ? , questionna Jaken.

- Parce que je m'y plais ici. Et aussi parce que je suis le seul démon pur qui reste. , affirma le démon chien.

- Eh bien, seulement Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Myouga, Kouga, Kohaku et moi devrions retourner à notre époque, exact ? , demanda le moine.

- Je crois qu'on doit retourner à notre époque. , répondit le jeune exterminateur de démons.

- On le fera. , ajouta l'exterminatrice de démons.

- Hé, Sango. Il y a quelque chose que me tracasse dans la tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que Miroku ne faisait rien de bizarre si tu vois ce que je veux dire. , questionna la jeune fille.

- J'ai dis à Miroku de bien se conduire. , affirma Sango.

---Flashback---

Avant que la gang alla dans la Chaîne du Temps, l'exterminatrice de démons demandait au moine de la retrouver en arrière du temple pour une petite discussion. Lorsque Miroku arriva, il fut mis au sol par Sango, tenant son épée par son cou.

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Si tu touches à une seule de ces filles ou autre personne qui soit femelle, je vais m'assurer que tu n'aies aucun enfant. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre. , demanda l'exterminatrice de démons bougeant son arme prête à le poignarder dans un coin situé en dessous des côtes.

- Oui. , répondit le moine alors que Sango lui faisait la peur de sa vie.

---Fin du Flashback---

- Ok. Quoi que tu aies dis à Miroku, ça a l'air de marcher. , s'exclama Kagome.

- Et toi, Kagura ? Que vas-tu faire ? , demanda le demi démon.

- Je vais rester ici, car je crois que mes talents vont m'être très utiles ici. À la prochaine. , répondit Kagura en s'envolant dans l'une de ses plumes.

- Maintenant qu'elle est partie, que direz-vous si nous allons ailleurs ? , questionna le jeune homme.

- Aucun problème. , affirma le groupe.

Le lendemain, l'exterminatrice de démons et son jeune frère, Miroku, Kouga, le démon chat, le petit démon renard et le démon puce retournaient dans le passé après que Sylvana les ramenait ici. Inuyasha perdit sa dernière chance de devenir humain, ce qui n'était pas facile jusqu'à que Éternelle Sailor Moon utilisait le pouvoir du Cristal d'Argent pour le transformer en être normal. Ainsi, la jeune fille passait beaucoup de temps avec l'ex-demi démon puisqu'il habitait chez elle. Bunny, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto et la jeune fille blonde continuèrent leurs vies de tous les jours, excepté qu'ils recevaient la visite d'Inuyasha et Kagome. Sesshoumaru, la petite fille aux cheveux brun foncés et le serviteur reptile voyageaient beaucoup dans le monde. Leur repaire et leurs actions courantes sont inconnus. La tomboy, la fille très soignée et la gardienne du temps s'occupaient de la petite Tomoé après que Éternelle Sailor Moon la transforma en être humain, elle aussi. Olivia allait maintenant à la même école que Souta, le frère de la jeune fille. On appris ensuite que la sorcière du vent devenait la propriétaire d'un commerce qui vendait des puissances de vents à plusieurs grandes villes du monde et les gens se demandèrent comment les générateurs de ventilation purent continuer à générer du vent sans épuisement. Les deux chats continuaient leurs vies comme d'habitude. Un mois plus tard, le démon chien, Jaken et Rin visitaient la cité et payaient une visite à l'ex-demi démon. Il était venu pour prendre l'épée Tetsusaiga, mais il fut déçu d'apprendre que son frère laissait son arme à Bunny pour l'utiliser contre ses adversaires. Au lieu de ça, il rencontrait la fille forte. Makoto essayait d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec Sesshoumaru à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent. À chaque fois, c'était sans succès. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas, car elle sut, qu'un jour, elle pourrait sortir avec lui. À l'ère feudal, le moine, Kilala, Myouga, Sango, Kohaku et le démon loup vivaient des jours paisibles. La paix régnait à nouveau dans l'univers, jusqu'à qu'un ennemi décidait de faire surface. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Fin du chapitre 24 et fin du fanfic.

Note de l'auteur : Ça y est. C'est la fin de fanfic. J'espère que vous avez appréciez cette histoire de Sephiroth12285. Moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à traduire son histoire. Pour contre, l'histoire ne finit pas là. Car Sephiroth12285 est entrain d'écrire la suite de son fanfic x-over d'Inuyasha et de Sailor Moon. Il est rendu au chapitre 18 et dès qu'il aura complété son histoire, je me ferai un plaisir de vous la traduire. Merci encore d'avoir appréciez cette traduction que j'ai faite du fanfic de Sephiroth12285. À la prochaine. ;)

Francis Doyon

P.S. N'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews à son auteur original, Sephiroth12285. En anglais seulement.


End file.
